Kingdom-Maniacs
by lightyearpig
Summary: In this crossover parody of the classic Square Enix/Disney crossover RPG, Wakko Warner teams up with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli to travel the worlds in search of Wakko's siblings and the Gems' king while defeating the Heartless. All while being watched by Cinder Fall who has plans for the boy.
1. Premise

**Kingdom-Maniacs**

_Hello there ladies and gents! Lightyearpig here once again with an all-new crossover story based on one of my favorite video games ever: Kingdom Hearts. This one in particular will take inspiration from the works of MegaTenDouche's Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts but unlike that, I will use already established characters instead of OCs. _

_**Main Characters**_

**Wakko Warner (Animaniacs, voiced by Jess Harnell/Yuu Mizushima) **

A seven-to-eleven year old orphan boy living on Animaniac Islands with his older brother Yakko and their older sister Dot. The three of them dream of leaving their world behind in search of what's out there, but fate sort of answered their prayers. On one night of fate, the three were separated by the forces of darkness invading their home and spread out across the worlds. Thankfully, Wakko was led to Traverse Town where he crossed paths with the Gems Peridot & Lapis Lazuli and led them on a journey to save the worlds from the Heartless with the mysterious Keyblade in hand.

**Design: **Wakko's famous red hat has a single inexplicable zipper on it, which he wears with a blue quarter-zip shirt emblazoned with a yellow crown symbol, black pants with red straps, his regular white gloves and red sneakers resembling that of a certain hedgehog.

**Yakko Warner (Animaniacs, voiced by Rob Paulsen/Ryusei Nakao)**

The fifteen-year-old eldest Warner watching over his younger siblings on Animaniac Islands. As his name indicates, he likes to talk a lot and is very witty too. He is a natural quick thinker who often beats Wakko in all the friendly contests they participate in. Much like the other Warners, Yakko dreamed of adventuring the realm beyond the islands until the darkness made him convinced he could use it to do so.

**Design: **In addition to his slacks, Wakko also has a red vest and green scarf over a white tanktop along with purple boots.

**Dot Warner (Animaniacs, voiced by Tress MacNeille/Ikue Otani)**

The nine-year-old only sister of the Warner trio and self-proclaimed cutest of the three. She and her brothers come from another world but they have no recollection of their old home and want to venture beyond Animaniac Islands. But when the darkness attacked, Dot went missing when she and her sibs were split up.

**Design: **Dot wears a long pink dress with a zipper in the middle along with the flower clip in her hair, white stockings and black boots.

**Peridot (Steven Universe, voiced by Shelby Rabara/Miho Hino)**

Royal advisor and court magician to the king of Green Hill Castle. Peridot can be very snooty, naive, pedantic and especially hot-tempered; but beneath it all is a kind & loyal soul. When the king disappeared, he left behind a letter addressed to her and Lapis urging them to find the one wielding the Keyblade. That one turned out to be Wakko and while Peridot only saw him as a meal ticket straight back to their majesty, she grew to appreciate him as a loyal friend. Peridot leads a small army of robonoids controlled by her tablet & ferrokinesis that can produce whatever kind of magic they are built for. The red one shoots fire, the blue shoots ice, the yellow shoots lightning, the green is a healer and the white one controls wind.

**Design: **Her reformation from Change your Mind is left unchanged with the exception of a cape resembling Doctor Strange's Cloak of Levitation with a light green inside, darker green outside and clasped together with a red bowtie.

**Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe, voiced by Jennifer Paz/Risa Hayamizu)**

Royal knight in training and Peridot's best friend. Unlike the shorter & more exuberant Gem, Lapis is more cynical, deadpan and vulnerable. When selected to search for the Keyblade, Lapis believed she wasn't worthy enough but when she met Wakko, he helped her overcome her self-doubt after crushing on her for a portion of their journey. In addition to her hydrokinesis, Lapis wields a pair of icicles in the shape of baseball bats in combat.

**Design: **Like Peridot, her Change your Mind reformation is unchanged with the exception of dark blue fingerless gloves.

* * *

**Worlds**

Animaniac Islands (Animaniacs/Tiny Toon Adventures)

Green Hill Castle (Sonic the Hedgehog/Steven Universe) *non-playable*

Traverse Town (featuring characters from Gravity Falls & Star vs the Forces of Evil)

Canterlot High (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games)

World Warrior Arena (Street Fighter V)

Aku's Arena (Samurai Jack)

The Four Blues (One Piece)

Anatomy Park (Rick and Morty/Cells at Work)

Land of Ooo (Adventure Time)

Death City (Soul Eater)

U.A. High (My Hero Academia)

Peanutsville (Peanuts) *accessed through Traverse Town*

Hollow Bastion (featuring characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, RWBY, Skullgirls and Teen Titans)

End of the World

* * *

**Summons**

**_Saiya-Jewel: _**Grants Wakko the ability to summon the warrior Son Goku into battle. His martial arts skills and Ki attacks provide very useful strategies in combat.

**_Murphy's Law Opal: _**Grants Wakko the ability to summon the embodiment of Murphy's Law Milo Murphy into battle. He has middling attack power but makes up for it with Murphy's Law making him unpredictable.

**_Crossing Pearl: _**Grants Wakko the ability to summon the Villager into battle. With the various tools Villager possesses, he can either heal allies or attack enemies.

**_Monkey Emerald: _**Grants Wakko the ability to summon the robot monkey SPRX-77 into battle. Sparx's scrappy nature combined with his power over electricity make him a powerful ally.

* * *

**World Forms**

_Due to the world order, Wakko, Peridot and Lapis must change their appearances in order to blend into some of the worlds they visit or to better suit the situation._

**Canterlot High:** Wakko becomes a human with white skin, black hair and grey eyes much to his chagrin, but still retains his clothing. The only changes to Peridot and Lapis are the removal of their gemstones.

**The Four Blues: **The trio are dressed to better suit the weather. Wakko wears snowpants with an orange scarf and earmuffs. Lapis has a blue midriff jacket with fur lining on the hood, a white undershirt, matching blue tights and dark blue boots. Peridot puts on a green beanie, puffer coat and mittens.

* * *

Coming soon...

And by soon, I mean when I have the time.


	2. Chapter I: Destiny's Awakening

**Chapter 1: Destiny's Awakening**

A lone doglike creature in a red cap gently drifted through an endless black abyss. To put it simply, he had no idea where he was going as there was no sign of anything else other than himself in the void. Then a blue star shined brightly as it spoke to him. "So much to do, yet so little time." the voice coming from the star mused as the boy was lowered onto a stain-glass platform depicting an orange-skinned teenage girl dressed in purple with her eyes closed while surrounded by images of a young man in a mask covering his eyes, a dark-skinned cyborg, another girl covering her face in a blue hood and a green boy with pointy ears. "Don't be afraid. Now step forward."

The young mutt thing did as the voice commanded and took a few slow steps. Suddenly, three pillars holding a pair of bats, a tablet connected to a orblike robot and a sword. "The power of the guardian, with the kindness to aid friends and the potential to overcome your negative thoughts. The power of the mage, inner strength in a small package best wielded by a genius. The power of the warrior, bearing unstoppable courage and optimism. Choose the power you seek wisely."

After a game of eeny-meeny-miny-moe, the boy decided on the clubs. He gently held them in his gloved hands while feeling immense strength and a slight chill coming from the ice the bats were made from. "Is this the power you seek?" the voice asked once again. The boy nodded and the weapons disappeared from his hands. "Now, what shall you surrender?" The young animal stroked his chin for a bit before deciding on the tablet. "You choose the power of the guardian and give up the mystic. Is this what you choose?"

The boy nodded again and suddenly, the pillars sank into the collapsing platform that shattered into glass underneath his feet. Before the boy knew it, he was standing atop another stain-glass mural of a curvy redheaded woman dressed in black holding a strange umbrella. "You now have the power to defend." the voice spoke once again as the ice bats materialized in his hands. "And there will be times where that power must be used," A group of black-colored bug creatures with yellow glowing eyes appeared and started crawling towards him. "no matter the cost."

The boy knew what he had to do and began swatting them away with the bats like the insects they were. "Behind you!" the voice cried out in alarm as another creature snuck up on the boy, but it was quickly slain. As soon as the monster was defeated, darkness began overtaking the platform and the boy was submerged. When he woke up flailing his arms around, he was on another platform depicting a purple-skinned young woman in glasses, a gorgeous orange-haired one with a blue staff and a smaller black-furred one that looked a bit like him. He rose up to discover a door standing in front of him. Stepping forward to better examine it, the door burst open and light poured out of it. Before the youth knew it, he was surrounded by two bunnies colored blue & red and a duck with green plumage holding a volleyball.

"What are you afraid of?" the blue rabbit dressed in a red vest and orange headband asked him. "Well, getting old does seem kinda frightening." the boy answered in a Liverpudlian accent. "But really, who wouldn't think that?"

"What do you want outta life?" the green duck in a white tank top and yellow shorts added. "To be strong enough to protect everyone." the capped lad stated bravely. "Kinda like a manga character."

"What is most important to you?" the pink hare with a yellow blouse, purple skirt and matching colored hair-bows on the ends of her ears wondered. "Easy, friends!" the boy stated. "After all, friendship is magic!"

"You're afraid of growing up, want to be strong to defend the weak and value friendship." the voice repeated. "I believe things can only go up from here. Remember, your adventure shall begin soon but first things first, the day the door will be closed is both faraway closer than you think."

The three kids faded away and the floor transformed into a picture of a silhouetted young woman in red wielding a scythe alongside pictures of three other color-coded woman. The white girl had an epee, the black-themed lady had a sword that looked like it doubled as a gun and the yellow lass had matching-colored gauntlets. There was no time for the boy to drool over them as a new path opened. Racing upwards to one last platform depicting a redhead in yellow accompanied by four reptiles acting like ninjas who had their eyes opened compared to her, the voice spoke one last time. "Sometimes, the greater your light can also equal the greater your shadow."

The mysterious voice was indeed correct as the shadow began growing and taking a shape of its own, similar to the shadow creatures from earlier. Since it towered over him, the boy turned tail and ran off but there were dead ends all around him that also led to falling for all eternity. With no other choice, the boy took up arms and prepared for battle.  
The giant shadow swung its arms around in an effort to stop the boy and even launched a few orbs of darkness as well. But the boy smacked them all away with the bats and got a few good hits in on the beast. However regardless of the monster's defeat, it began taking the station they were on and the boy with him. "Things may get rather scary, but don't fret." the voice began bidding him farewell. "One day, you will be the one..."

_"who will open the door."_

* * *

**Animaniac Islands: Seaside**

Wakko Warner laid dozing off in the sand when he opened his eyes and was greeted by the bright sun shining over Animaniac Islands. With a loud yawn, he was just about ready to lay back down when he found his younger sister Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana-Fanna Bo Besca III, mostly better known as Dot, standing over him with a coy smile on her face. "Whoa Dot! Don't scare me like that!"

"Why shouldn't I you lazy bum?" Dot jokingly chastised her brother. "You're always taking a snooze over here." she giggled. "You won't believe the crazy dream I had!" Wakko panicked. "There was this voice talking about doors junk, then there was this big thing that swallowed me up and-OW!"

"Chill out baby bro." the pair's older brother Yakko snickered picking up the coconut he threw at Wakko while helping Buster & Babs Bunny (no relation) and Plucky Duck carry some planks of wood. "Are you sure you're still dreaming?"

"You don't understand! He was there too!" Wakko exclaimed pointing at Buster. "And you, and you too!" he continued while gesturing to Babs and Plucky. "But was it really a dream?"

"Hey guys, what was your home like? I mean, before you three moved here?" Babs asked the Warners. "We keep telling you guys, we don't rightly know." Yakko answered with a shrug. "But once we all get this raft done, maybe we could search for it, wherever it is. Maybe you can come with?"

"Naw, we're pretty happy here." Plucky admitted in his lispy voice. "So what're we waiting for? Let's get that raft done and it's bon voyage for you three!"

"The six kids began racing down the shore with big smiles on their faces. Yakko and Wakko dueled each other for the lead while the others tailed behind them.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, the kids began searching the island for necessary supplies to build the raft with. Of course, the two Warner Brothers cheekily competed to see who would get the most while Dot and Babs just decided to humor them. "Boys." they tittered.

While continuing to gather materials, Wakko happened upon a little cave that he remembered playing in with Yakko when they were younger. Walking deeper inside, he was hit with nostalgia while gazing upon the drawings they etched into the stone walls and the mysterious door they barely bothered to investigate. Then a new voice rang out. "This has to be that door."

Wakko panicked for a bit before turning around to discover a man hidden in a black robe. "Who are you? This better not be another prank Yakko!" he yelped. "This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. And it shall soon be completely eclipsed." the man continued. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" the middle Warner asked preparing to throw a rock at him. "You have not yet realized what lies beyond that door."

"Now wait just a second." Wakko pondered before his face morphed into one that someone would make when asking if someone really like something they claimed to hate. "You come from another world, don'tcha stranger?" he asked cheekily. "There is so much to learn, yet you understand so little."

"Hey, only a select few can call me stupid!" Wakko yelled tossing the rock at the cloaked man, but he caught it as if it was always in his hand. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can't understand anything." Suddenly, the man disappeared without a trace, like he was never there to begin with.

* * *

When the sun began to set, the group sat down on the Paopu fruit tree gazing at the dusk-filled sky. "So what worlds do you think you'll find guys? I mean, other than the one you came from?" Buster asked the Warners. "Ooh, I wanna see a world of pirates, or superheroes, samurais, maybe even the human body!" Wakko answered excitedly. "There's just so many possibilities."

"Well, why was it possible for us to all get stuck here?" Yakko asked leaning against the branch. "I mean, what forces of nature conspired to have us end up like this?"

"You think a raft could go really far?" Dot inquired. "We'll never know until we finish it, maybe tomorrow." Yakko stated deciding to turn in for the day. "Welp, see y'all!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow morning!" Plucky said goodbye as the kids began heading towards the docks. Suddenly, Wakko was tossed a Paopu fruit by Yakko. "You like it?" he asked his younger brother. "When two people share a fruit like this, they become forever intertwined! A part of each other's lives I mean."

"Well, what about three or more people?" Wakko asked inspecting the fruit. "Pretty sure it could go that way too."

* * *

**Green Hill Castle**

The next morning on a world far away from Animaniac Islands, the advisor to its king and royal magician Peridot strolled down the hallways examining notes on the screens projected by her metallic arms as her enhanced feet clanked in the floor. She made her way to a large door while waving to the Chao serving the castle and knocked on it, allowing a smaller door hidden on it to open.

"Good morning Your Royal Highness." Peridot announced. "I hope you are ready for what has been arranged for you to-WHAT?!" she squealed realizing the throne was now empty, completely dropping her cool business-like disposition in favor of utter panic. "Oh my stars, your Majesty! Where are you?!" the smart Gem screamed running around the throne in terror. "Were you kidnapped, assassinated, worse?! WHERE-"

Suddenly Peridot felt something soft bump her behind, that soft thing being Lion's nose and underneath it was a letter emblazoned with the King's self-portrait of a seal on it. "Lion, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Steven and-" Lion dropped the letter to Peridot's feet, imploring her to pick it up. After a thorough reading, Peridot came charging out of the throne room screaming at the top of her lungs for the only other person she knew would help. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!"

Outside in the courtyard, royal knight in training Lapis Lazuli rested on the barn she and Peridot called home that also served as an entrance to the hanger underneath. She was ready to just kick back and relax after spending the whole night training when a familiar voice shrieked her name. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!" The ocean Gem covered her ears and turned on her side in annoyance as her roommate came charging outside. "Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis! LAPIS!" Peridot continued screaming, but Lapis tried pretending to keep sleeping. "Oh you lazy clod, wake up already!" she groaned cuing a yellow Robonoid to appear and shoot thunder, finally waking her up. "Okay, I'm up. What is it?"

"The king is missing!" Peridot shouted showing the letter to Lapis. "He told us specifically that no one else should hear about what has happened!"

"Why us? What about Tails and Knuckles?" Lapis asked lowering the message to meet her panicking partner's gaze. "No, not even them!" Peridot cried. "Queen Amy, Lady Amethyst or the other guards?" Lapis continued. "No one else should know Lapis!"

"Know what?" Garnet's baritone British accent spoke up from behind. Peridot slowly turned to discover everyone Lapis had already mentioned standing right behind them. "Morning dudes, we followed Peridot screaming like a banshee." Amethyst stated. "What's up?"

In response, Peridot just laughed nervously.

* * *

**Green Hill Castle: Library**

_Dear Peridot,_

_Forgive me for running off without telling anyone, but we're all in danger! I don't know how, but I've seen the stars fade out one by one and this definitely can't be the work of nature. I sincerely hate to leave you all hanging, but I choose you and Lapis to go search for someone possessing the "key" to our survival. I would ask Tails & Knuckles to do so, but they're long retired from adventuring with me. Like I said, you'll need to find whoever holds the key and stay by his side. For further assistance, go find the Pines in Traverse Town and they'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Could you tell Amy I'm sorry? That would mean the world to me!_

_Sincerely, King Sonic_

* * *

"What do you think his Majesty is talkin' about?" Bismuth asked examining the letter.

"It means we all have to put faith in Sonic for whatever he's up to." Queen Amy answered. "Peridot, Lapis, Sonic has put you two in charge of finding that key he spoke of."

"Okay, but why?" Lapis wondered. "Why not Tails and Knuckles? The three of them have been together longer."

"I know where you're coming from Lapis, but we're out of the adventuring game." Knuckles stated. "I'm too busy guarding the Emerald of Light and Tails is preoccupied with the hanger."

"Fair point Knuckles. But what of the key?" Pearl wondered. "I've heard that they were all wiped out ages ago!"

"Well, that's mostly exaggerated Pearl." Tails stated. "Now then, allow us to introduce you to your royal chronicler, Mr. Poopybutthole."

A strange pale-yellow skinned humanoid with a sausage-like head wearing a top hat, blue T-shirt, grey pants and brown shoes stepped into the room with a merry spring in his step. "Ooh-wee girls!" he announced in a chipper voice. "Whatever you need, I'm here to help!"

"Wait, Mr. Poopybutthole? What kind of name is that?" Lapis asked squinting at the little man writing down in a journal before turning back to Peridot. "Well, guess I'll see you soon Peridot."

"Oh no you don't Lapis, you're coming with!" Peridot howled grabbing her roommate by the arm and dragging her away just as a little pumpkin dog tapped on the library door. "Oh, almost forgot about you little guy." she said picking up their pet living gourd and giving it a kiss. "We'll be back soon sweetie."

* * *

"So Mr. P, whatever happened to your world?" Lapis asked Mr. Poopybutthole as they descended the stairs beneath the barn to the Gummi hanger. "Well much like many others right now, it unfortunately fell to darkness." the chronicler regaled sadly. "I was separated from a few friends of mine and then just happened to wind up here. And might I add that you're all just great company too?"

"Yes, you're very welcome sir." Peridot stated reaching the hanger and speaking into a PA system. "Pinky and the Brain, this is Peridot reporting! We are clear for takeoff!"

"You heard her Pinky, load them onto the ship." a large-headed mouse who sounds like Orson Welles commanded his skinnier partner. "Narf!" the taller mouse exclaimed making a set of cranes pick them up and lower them onto the Gummi Ship while Lion hopped onboard alongside them.

"Now remember Lapis, we must respect the world order. Meaning we can't just run around and tell everyone that they're not alone." Peridot instructed her partner.

"Yeah, I know. And we're gonna need some new clothes too." Lapis replied reclining back in her chair.

"Roger. And now," Peridot declared preparing to fly and bidding the others farewell. "WE HAVE BLASTOFF!"

Instead of flying straight through, the Gummi Ship was dropped down a chute and out into the Lanes Between. Regardless, the colorful vessel sped away to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Mr. Poopybutthole's Journal**

**Peridot: **_The highly intelligent yet arrogant adviser to King Sonic and court magician who was sent out alongside her best friend Lapis Lazuli to search for the keybearer. **Peridot won't let anything be compromised in Steven Universe (2013), you clods! **Voiced by: Shelby Rabara (English), Miho Hino (Japanese)_

**Lapis Lazuli: **_Peridot's cynical best friend training under Captain Pearl to become a knight with her ability to control the water. She reluctantly journeyed to Traverse Town, under the belief that someone closer to the king like Tails was more worthy, with Peridot in search of the Keyblade's chosen wielder. **Lapis made waves in Steven Universe (2013). **Voiced by: Jennifer Paz (English), Risa Hayamizu (Japanese)  
_

**Mr. Poopybutthole: **_Ooh-wee, it's me ladies and gents! Name's Mr. Poopybutthole, royal chronicler of Peridot & Lapis's journey to find the keybearer! After I lost my world to the darkness, I came along to ensure that nobody else would suffer the same fate. **I'm always here to help in Rick and Morty (2013)! **Voiced by: Justin Roiland (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese)  
_

**Queen Amy: **_The energetic queen of Green Hill Castle and wife of King Sonic who is forced to watch over the castle in his absence. Thankfully she can take care of herself with her trusted Piko Piko Hammer. **Amy found her sweet passion in Sonic CD (1993). **Voiced by: Cindy Robinson (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese)  
_

**Amethyst: **_Queen Amy's lady in waiting and another best friend of Peridot. Like her fellow castle staff, Amethyst can handle herself in a fight with her whip. **Amethyst always saved the day in Steven Universe (2013). **Voiced by: Micheala Dietz (English), Toko Aoyama (Japanese)  
_

**Pearl: **_The captain of the guards under King Sonic and Lapis's mentor. __**Pearl was precise & practical in Steven Universe (2013). **__Voiced by: Deedee Magno-Hall (English), Sachiko Kojima (Japanese)_

**Garnet: **_A member of the guards under King Sonic who is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. **Garnet is made of love in Steven Universe (2013). **Voiced by: Estelle (English), Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese)  
_

**Bismuth:** _A member of the guards under King Sonic who is fiercely supportive of Queen Amy while she minds the castle. **Bismuth forged her way in Steven Universe (2013). **Voiced by: Uzo Aduba (English), Yukari Nozawa (Japanese)_

**Miles "Tails" Prower: **_A genius two-tailed fox who is King Sonic's best friend and an expert on Gummi Ships. **Tails soared through in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992). **Voiced by: Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English), Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese)  
_

**Knuckles the Echidna: **_A somewhat thickheaded but loyal guard and another one of Sonic's best friends tasked with guarding the Emerald of Light. **Knuckles dug out in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (1993). **Voiced by: Travis Willingham (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese)  
_

**Pinky and the Brain: **_A pair of laboratory mice who serve as Green Hill Castle's Gummi engineers. The Brain is, well, a genius while Pinky is insane. They may or may not have their own plans in mind. **Pinky and the Brain tried to take over the world each night in Animaniacs (1993). **Pinky voiced by: Rob Paulsen (English), Hideyuki Umezu (Japanese)/The Brain voiced by: Maurice LaMarche (English), Kenichi Ogata (Japanese)  
_

**Lion:** _The pet lion of Steven Universe who was the first to inform Peridot of Sonic's disappearance with a letter he left for her. **Lion lazed around in Steven Universe (2013). **Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker (English), Ryosuke Kanemoto (Japanese)_

**Pumpkin: **_A weird sentient pumpkin thing owned by Peridot and Lapis who mostly hangs around their barn home that also serves as the entrance to the Gummi Ship hanger. **Pumpkin grew in Steven Universe (2013). **Voiced by: Zach Callison (English), Miho Hino (Japanese)  
_


	3. Chapter II: The Night of Fate

**Chapter 2: The Night of Fate**

**Animaniac Islands: Seaside**

"You're dethpicable!" Plucky exclaimed hotly after losing a friendly sparring match against Wakko. "I demand a rematch!"

"Well to be fair Pluckster, your balls don't make a very good weapon." Wakko commented, which prompted Yakko to blow a kiss and declare "Good night everybody!"

"He's right you know." Buster stated twirling his wooden staff in his hand. "Now then, I'm next! So engarde!"

The two boys' timber tools clashed under the glistening sunlight. Eventually, Wakko won out and left Buster a panting mess. "Good game there Wakks."

"You did pretty well out there too." the middle Warner replied helping the bunny up. "Thanks, but I don't think you'll ever get up to Yakko's level!" Buster exclaimed. "Last time we tried, he creamed all of us despite it being three-on-one."

"Yeah, I'm just that cool." Yakko bragged flexing his bicep for the other kids. "So what do you say little bro, last round you and me?"

"It's a promise!" Wakko answered and the pair locked pinky fingers before Babs stepped up to the plate. "Okay, enough with the bromances already and let this little lady fight!"

"Uhhhhh, not sure if a jump rope is a good weapon." the oldest Warner Brother remarked. "I mean, if it were a whip then maybe you'd make a decent challenge, no offense!"

"Heh, none taken." Babs shrugged preparing to fight. "Bring it on!"

Despite Babs's best efforts, she ultimately lost and the final round was between the two brothers. Their wooden swords clashed against each other long into the evening without either of them getting tired in the slightest. "What's the matter Wakko? Don't tell me you're giving up already!" Yakko taunted tossing his sword around in his hands. Not one to give up, Wakko gave one final blow that sent his brother flying back. "Okay, changed my mind on that one!"

* * *

An hour later after everyone had left, Wakko and Dot were the only ones left on the island watching the sunset together. "You know, Yakko has changed a bit recently." Dot commented turning to her brother. "What do you mean by that?" Wakko asked. "Hmmmm..."

"You okay sis?" Wakko continued in concern. "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't just us two take the raft together?" Dot snickered to her brother's shock. "Ha! Gotcha there bro!" she cackled. "Are you sure Yakko's changed Dot?" the middle Warner joshed. "No, I think you changed more bro!" his baby sister laughed playfully punching him into the water below. "Oops!"

"Naw, I'm okay!" Wakko declared returning to the dock just as quickly as he was pushed in with a fish up his nose. "You know, I was a little scared at first, but now I'm more ready than ever!" Dot declared standing up. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know my home will always be right here with the best brothers a cutie like me could have!"

"Aw shucks." Wakko blushed. "I know I can't wait for when we set sail either." he added standing up next to her and spending a few more minutes watching the sun disappear.

* * *

**Animaniac Islands: Mainland Shack**

Later that night on the mainland in a house the Warners called home, Wakko gazed up at all the drawings of all the possible worlds they could see and the glowing stars on the ceiling. "_I know I can't wait for when we set sail either._" his words from earlier echoed, along with a strike of lightning coming from the island. "A storm?" he wondered gazing at the storm brewing from afar. "Oh geez, the raft! I gotta tell the sibs!"

Kicking down the doors to each of his siblings' rooms, Wakko discovered neither of them were fast asleep. "Guys? GUYS!" he cried nervously searching high and low. "If they're not here, where could they be?" Just then, there was a knock at the door followed by a strangely familiar buglike creature scampering into the house. "Hey, I remember you! You're that weird bug thing from my dream!" he realized. "Well, you can't haunt my nightmares no more! Take this!"

With a mighty spray of bug repellent, Wakko believed he had beaten the beast but it soon got back up again. "Aw phooey! Well, back to finding the others!"

* * *

**Animaniac Islands: Seaside**

Racing as fast as he could to the island, Wakko discovered a pair of boats that he would know from anywhere. "Hey, that's Yakko's dinghy! And Dot too! They must be close." he analyzed just as more creatures came for him. He swung his wooden sword around to ward the monsters off and it somehow worked. Although he didn't actually kill them, they were at least blown away. "Hm, didn't know I could do that."

In the distance on the small island with the Paopu fruit tree, Yakko gazed up at the giant orb hovering over the island that was slowly devouring everything below. "Hey, Yakko!" Wakko cried racing to see his older brother. "Where's Dot? She's gotta be with you, right?!"

"The door has opened." Yakko grimly stated to his brother's shock. "The door has opened Wakko! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you blabbering about? You can have your emo phase later, we gotta find Dot!" Wakko exclaimed trying to ensure he was heard over the harsh winds. "It's not a phase Wakko, and Dot's coming with!" Yakko declared looking back up. "Once we step through, there's no turning back! We might not be able to see our loved ones again, but that doesn't matter! We only have one chance and can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

This so-called darkness that Yakko had begun raving about started pooling beneath the Warner Brothers' paws as Yakko extended a gloved hand to his brother. "Just take my hand."

Wakko began reaching for Yakko's hand with every intention to pull his brother out of trouble while the darkness slowly swallowed them. However instead of Yakko, Wakko then started holding a strange weapon that appeared in a flash of light. It had a brown blade that looked like a hammer, a golden guard shaped like the Warner shield with a blue handle and a matching colored token that looked like the head of a hedgehog. It's name began ringing in his head. "_The Keyblade. The Master...Mallet?_"

* * *

**Secret Place**

With no time to waste, Wakko decided to use this Keyblade thing to fight the monsters and save Dot. He thrashed about the dark bugs while venturing towards the Secret Place where he found his sister in front of a mysterious door. "Dot! C'mon sis, we gotta leave stat!" he panicked. "And I think Yakko might be a goner!"

"W-Wakko..." Dot called out dully turning to her older brother before the door burst open and sent her flying. Wakko tried to catch her, but she seemingly passed right through him. The dark-colored wind flowing from the door then picked him right up and shoved him out of the Secret Place onto a part of the island torn away by the storm.

* * *

**Storm-Tossed Island**

Wakko rolled onto his back to discover the same giant monster from his dream towering right over him once more. "You again! Up for a rematch?!" the boy challenged getting into a fighting stance with Keyblade in hand. The monster responded by tossing an orb of pure darkness that was easily repelled and sent flying in its face. Wakko took cover behind some rubble that was once the water tower-like treehouse he and his siblings often played in as the monster retaliated by uprooting a tree to use as its own weapon.

The creature slowly tossed the tree downward in an attempt to disarm Wakko, but it instead bought him enough time to climb up the beast and land a good few hits on his face. But soon, the beast fought back again by summoning more of the little insects followed by launching smaller orbs at Wakko. However, those orbs proved to be its undoing as Wakko hit it like a baseball and it flew straight toward the beast's face, knocking it down for good.

The monster struggled to get up to try again until it was consumed by the giant orb while Wakko tightly held onto what was left of the raft he and the other kids worked so hard on. Troubling thoughts began racing through his head such as worrying for Buster, Babs Plucky and especially his siblings until he lost the last bit of strength gripping onto the rubble and joined the creature in being swallowed by the orb. And that was the last Wakko had ever seen of Animaniac Islands.

* * *

**?**

"Good grief, what happened there?" Yakko muttered stumbling to his feet and rubbing his eyes. To his astonishment, his current locale was nothing like Animaniac Islands. He was on a small chunk of rock suspended high in the air and surrounded by waterfalls while a large castle loomed over him in the distance. Although he was in a new world like he had dreamed of, Yakko had no time to take in the sights and set his thoughts on his missing siblings. "Wakko? Dot? Anyone?"

Nearby, a beautiful black-haired woman with one golden eye, another covered by an eyepatch, a tattered red dress and a black ever-shifting arm gazed upon Yakko with a smirk.

* * *

**Traverse Town: First District**

Traverse Town was a world that seemed to be forever at nighttime where those who have lost their worlds to darkness, or in the case of a certain group, where they believed someone important could be.

Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Mr. Poopybutthole and Lion strolled through the forest-surrounded town square in search of the Pines family. To not give away the fact that they are denizens of another world, Peridot had her and Lapis's clothes changed to blend in. Peridot had doffed her limb enhancers and was now wearing a green bodysuit with a yellow star on her chest, matching colored boots, darker green leggings emblazoned with black stars on her knees, a larger visor in the shape of a butterfly and a dark green cloak with a light green inside clasped together with a red bow tie.

Lapis on the other hand changed into a backless midriff-baring tank top that was blue on the top & navy on the bottom, dark blue sweatpants held up by a gold ribbon, matching colored sandals and dark blue fingerless gloves. Lapis suddenly looked up at the sky and realized just what the king spoke of in his letter. "Peridot, look up in the sky!"

"What, is it a bird? Or a plane?" Peridot asked. "No, a star's going out! Just like in the letter!" Lapis cried pointing up at the night sky as a star fizzled out, signifying that another world was destroyed. "Thank you for your observation Lapis, but we must hurry!" the smaller Gem exclaimed dutifully racing off early. "Right, the key!" her partner exclaimed trying to catch up.

"Now where are we going to find that darn key?" Mr. Poopybutthole wondered out loud. "Maybe we should try searching for those Pines." Lapis suggested pointing at Lion sniffing around for clues, but Peridot insisted on going the other way. "Hey Peri, don't you think Lion might lead us to them?"

"No Lapis, I'm leading this mission which means I'm calling the shots!" Peridot fiercely declared continuing on her path. "Now come along!"

Lapis just gave a dry scoff and pinched the bridge of her nose while muttering "This plan sucks." before turning back to Lion. "You coming with us Lion?" she called out to the rose-colored feline, but he gave no answer. "Okay, but catch up with us later!"

As soon as the ocean Gem left to follow her roommate, Lion had found what he sniffed out. Wakko Warner laid there unconscious against a tree before something licked his face. "Five more minutes Yakko." he muttered waking up to find a large pink lion staring right at him. "First there were all these bugs and now a lion? What a dream." he groaned rubbing his head before the lion licked him again. "Wait, I never saw an actual lion before! Where am I?!"

Wakko looked around at the meadow he had landed in. He could barely see a thing since it seemed to be night with only fireflies as his source of light. "You don't seem to be from around here either big guy." he said to the lion. "Do you know where we are?"

The feline couldn't answer because he had sniffed something else out and walked away, leaving Wakko alone. The boy decided to get a better look at his current location by slowly navigating his way out of the meadow and into the town square where so many unfamiliar faces had inhabited. "This is so nuts! I'm in another world!"

Turning around, Wakko then discovered a large shack behind him that was aptly named the Mystery Shack, albeit with the S about to come loose.

* * *

**Traverse Town: Mystery Shack**

Stepping inside, he found himself what appeared to be the gift shop with a redheaded teenage girl wearing a black leather jacket over a green shirt, blue cargo pants, black boots and a brown bandana at the counter. "Hey little dude, need anything?"

"Oh, I know what I need right here!" Wakko purred leaping into the girl's arms. "HELLO NURSE!" he exclaimed giving her a big kiss on the lips.

Just then, a smoke bomb dropped on the ground, gassing up the entire area before a man started speaking. "Welcome traveler, to the Mystery-" he began dramatically before realizing who he was talking to while the smoke cleared. He was a rather old man wearing a fez along with both glasses & goggles around his neck, a black flight jacket, white undershirt, black pants and brown combat boots. "Oh, it's just a kid." The man realized staring at Wakko. "Do what you wanna do sport, just don't make a mess of things."

"I'm no kid grandpa, my name's Wakko!" Wakko declared. "Who you calling a grandpa?! And for the record, I'm a great uncle." The great uncle stated. "Name's Stan Pines, and the girl you were just smooching is my cashier Wendy."

"So, you lost your world too or something?" Wendy asked setting Wakko down. "Yeah. Speaking of which, where am I?" Wakko responded. "Where are you?" Stan replied. "Welcome to Traverse Town mutt. A safe haven for everyone who lost their worlds to the Heartless, and we're no different."

"Yeah, I come from a place called Animaniac Islands. It got swallowed up pretty recently too and I'm looking for my sibs." Wakko explained, now having realized what these monsters were called. "One's far taller and loves to talk, the other is our cute little sister. You seen 'em anywhere?"

"Don't think I've seen them anywhere." Wendy shrugged. "Maybe you should try asking around town to see if anyone else has." she suggested. "Yeah, you're right!" Wakko realized. "And if they don't wanna talk, I'll just give them one of these!" He summoned his new Keyblade forth to the pair's shock as he charged out of the Mystery Shack. "Don't worry sibs, I'm coming!"

"Wait, that key!" Stan exclaimed. "The kids have got to hear about this."

* * *

**Traverse Town: Second District**

"Would it be too late to say I told you so?" Lapis japed when Peridot realized the three of them are walking in circles. "Blast it all, this is nothing but a wild goose chase!" an irritated Peridot yelled. "Where else could that key be?"

"Ya know Peri, maybe you should've just listened to Lapis and followed Lion." Mr. Poopybutthole suggested merrily in an almost condescending fashion before they departed.

At the same time, Wakko arrived in the second district continuing on his hunt when he found a man running away. "'Scuse me sir, have you seen my brother and sister?" The only answer he got was the man screaming as his heart was lost and he became one of the Heartless, although this one was clad in some form of armor. As soon as the monster disappeared, more of the smaller Heartless returned. "You guys again!" Wakko exclaimed before making quick work of the beasts and moving on.

Walking further through the district, the Warner soon discovered a pair of doors beneath a large sign saying "The Soup Kitchen". "Oh finally, some place to eat!" he exclaimed pushing to door open and walking inside.

* * *

**Traverse Town: The Soup Kitchen**

Although the Soup Kitchen was mostly a living room connected to a kitchen, it still made Wakko feel like he was still at home. However, two dogs were already inhabiting the kitchen. One of them had yellow fur with bits of brown on her back ears while the bigger one was more rusty-shaded. "Hey there little doggies. Got any soup to spare?"

"Gee, never thought you'd ask." the yellow dog suddenly said to his shock. "Oh don't worry, that's how everyone reacts when they first see a talking dog." the dog continued extending a friendly paw. "Name's Martha by the way."

"W-Wakko." Wakko introduced himself nervously before the bigger dog pounced him and licked his face. "Whoa-ho, down boy! Down!" he cried until the dog stopped. "This is my brother Skits. A real ball of energy if I ever saw one." Martha chuckled. "So, you're not from around here like the rest of us, right?"

"Did you lose your world too?" Wakko asked, which made the dogs look pretty sad. "Yeah. We barely knew what was going on while everyone we loved was just gone in an instant." Martha recollected. "Skits & I were the only ones that Mr. Pines's crew could save at the moment and were brought here."

"That's rough buddy." Wakko sympathized with the pair. "I still have no idea where all my friends are at the moment. Anything I can do to help you?"

Skits let out a loud bark which Martha interpreted. "He's saying there's twenty-six cans of alphabet soup spread out across the worlds. If you happen to find any, bring them back to us and we'll get you something special in return."

"I'll be on the lookout you guys, but now I gotta go." Wakko stated preparing to leave. "See you guys later!"

* * *

**Traverse Town: First District**

Coming back to the First District, Wakko heard a new voice call out for him. "Those Heartless will come for you when you least expect it." a young man said stepping into the light. He had shaggy brown hair covered by a blue-and-white cap with a pine tree on it, scars on his face including one shaped like an X underneath one of his eyes, a reddish orange shirt underneath a navy blue cardigan, grey camouflage pants, black sneakers with belts on them and a golden triangle pendant around his neck. "And they'll always keep searching as long as you wield the Keyblade. But why would you become its chosen wielder?"

"You got something to say buddy?" Wakko challenged. "Listen dude, I don't want a fight. Just let me have a look at your weapon." the teen tried getting through to the dog creature while reaching for the giant key in his hands. "No way I'm letting you take this!" the Warner Brother exclaimed, prompting the boy to roll his eyes and reveal a spear made up of bones tied together with a stone tip. "I already said I don't want a fight. But if you do, that's fine by me."

_**(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)**_

The older man took his time and slowly circled Wakko, waiting for a moment to strike. He then bent his spear into the shape of a boomerang and shouted "FIRE!" while throwing it at Wakko, briefly dousing it in flames. The boy hit it back with the Master Mallet, sending it smacking the youth's face and making him fall over. "That all you got?!" he shouted clashing his spear with the Keyblade with a cocky grin. "Take this!" He followed up by spinning in place with his spear out, hitting his opponent's weapon multiple times.

"How strong is he?" Wakko muttered. "Gotta think fast, or I'm screwed!" With just the right timing, Wakko charged rapidly at the spearman and prepared to land a strike but was instead knocked into a wall and fell unconscious. "Y-you're-you're gonna-"

"Aw, you're slipping Dipper." a brown-haired girl about the same age as Dipper commented walking in on him having already defeated Wakko. She had her hair in pigtails, a set of braces, a colorful sweater tied around her waist, a grey tank top, bike shorts, black knee-high boots anointed with various stickers, a holster on her left leg holding a grappling hook and a pair of pig-shaped earrings. "Maybe I've gone a bit too hard on him Mabel." Dipper observed. "Still, it's worse than I thought. Far worse."

* * *

**Traverse Town: Third District**

"Okay, time to admit it! We're lost!" Peridot complained when she, Lapis and Poopybutthole found themselves stranded in a deserted part of town. "Maybe I should've just listened to you guys."

"Uh, hey dudes." a goofy manchild called out for the trio. Peridot jumped into Lapis's arms in fright and turned around to find two people standing before them. The first was a rather rotund man with a sort of mustache wearing a brown newsboy cap, tan overalls with a question mark on the pocket and a green undershirt. The second was a teenage girl with hearts on her cheeks, big blue eyes & a long blonde ponytail held up by a red horned headband, a dark green halter top with a rainbow pattern on the chest, a sea green pleated skirt with star patterns, magenta legwarmers with orange stripes and light blue sandals.

"You guys with the king?" the girl asked. "Who's asking?" Peridot hissed nervously. "We're gonna need you to come with us." the manchild added.


	4. Chapter III: Happy Faces Only

**Chapter 3: Happy Faces Only**

**Traverse Town Motel: Dingy Room**

"Come on, rise and shine!"

While still in agonizing pain from the duel earlier, Wakko finally came to in a dingy bathroom, sitting in the tub and surrounded by cockroaches. "Good to know you're still alive." a hallucination of Dot remarked standing over him. "Those monsters came out for you and your heart because you wield the Keyblade, the only thing that could destroy them."

"Really?" Wakko woozily wheezed rubbing his head. "Anyways, so glad you found me Dot."

"Who's Dot? My name's Mabel, great to meet you!" Mabel greeted while correcting the boy and helping him out of the tub. "Sorry about what my brother did to you, he just wanted to see if you're the guy."

"You showed spirit, but still got a lot to learn." Dipper remarked in the adjacent bedroom with the Keyblade resting upright next to him. "The Keyblade." Wakko muttered staring at the weapon. "Yeah, we had to take it away because that's why the creatures were chasing you. It was how you could be tracked, as I said." Mabel explained. "It was the only way we could keep you safe." Dipper added crossing his arms. "Though I fear it won't be long before they come for us again. Still, can't believe you of all people are the chosen one now."

Dipper picked up the Master Mallet and gave it a single swing before it disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing in Wakko's hands. "Well I mean, half the time the chosen one is always some average joe with dreams of grandeur." Wakko commented gazing at his weapon. "Anyway, what's going on with you two?!"

* * *

**Traverse Town Motel: Balcony**

"So let's get introductions out of the way first." the blonde girl said to Mr. Poopybutthole, Peridot and Lapis as she stood outside the motel on the balcony with the manchild. "My name's Star Butterfly, and this guy is Soos." she briefly introduced herself. "Just a quick refresher, you know there are other worlds out there other than this town and your castle, right?"

"Of course." Peridot nodded with a smug grin. "But they're supposed to be kept a secret from everyone. Though I don't really know why." Lapis added. "They've been a secret cause they've never been connected before dudes. At least until now." Soos responded. "When the Heartless came crashing in from another realm, that's when everything started getting weird."

* * *

**Traverse Town Motel: Dingy Room**

"The Heartless?" Wakko asked. "You know, those weird bug things that attacked you." Mabel reminded the middle Warner while sitting next to him on the bed. "They don't have any hearts unlike us." Dipper stated. "The darkness in people's hearts, that's what they feed on. And of course, there's darkness inside of everyone."

"By the way," Mabel stated. "You ever heard about Diavolo?"

* * *

**Traverse Town Motel: Balcony**

"Diavolo? Why does that sound like some kind of fancy food?" Lapis wondered. "He was studying the Heartless back in the day and compiled his research in a series of detailed reports." Star explained. "May we please examine them?" Peridot suggested. "No can do little green, they've been scattered and we can't find them." Soos revealed. "Last I heard, they may be spread out across the worlds."

"So the king might be looking for them!" Lapis theorized. "And if we happen to find these reports, I'll just stick them in my journal for safe keeping." Poopybutthole added. "Yeah, you're pretty much right on the money little guy." Star agreed. "Then we should find him soon." Lapis declared. "Now wait just a second Lapis!" Peridot exclaimed looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on them. "We still need to locate that key first!"

"Right, the Keyblade." Soos declared.

* * *

**Traverse Town Motel: Dingy Room**

"So this is what they call the Keyblade." Wakko observed looking at his new weapon. "Bingo little guy!" Mabel exclaimed. "The Heartless fear the Keyblade, and that why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Dipper stated. "Tough break there."

"Well I didn't ask for this!" Wakko shouted. "I'm just a normal island boy dreaming of breaking out of my boring life to explore the great beyond, like most animated film characters!" That was when he realized something. "Wait, what happened to my home? My island?! Yakko, Dot!"

"Sorry, don't know where they are." Mabel shrugged sympathetically. "But the Keyblade chooses its master, and you won the lotto. So maybe you can use it to find them."

"You're in for the fight of your life kid." Dipper announced. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's head outside to find the others. We think the king has sent someone to look for you."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by another glasses-wearing senior that looked similar to Stan wearing a tan tweed jacket over a red sweater-vest and black T-shirt with grey jeans and white loafers. He was strangling a Heartless that had a silver helmet on with a pair of shock gauntlets. "Get the Keybearer out of here Mabel! Dipper, you're coming with me!"

"Aye aye Grunkle Ford!" Mabel obeyed kicking down the door just as Peridot was about to open it and took Wakko in her arm while shouting "GRAPPLING HOOK!" as she used her aforementioned weapon to take Wakko away from the motel. "Mabel!" Star gasped in surprise before proceeding to follow with a purple magic scepter that had a yellow star emblazoned on it.

As for Soos, he remained behind to check up on Peridot, who was now implanted into the wall from earlier.

* * *

**Traverse Town: Third District**

**(Battle Music: Night of Fate)**

Upon touching down and letting Wakko go, Mabel took a fighting stance against the Heartless. "Leave these guys to me, just find their leader!"

"Roger wilco!" Wakko saluted sticking out his tongue as he took out his Master Mallet. The pair began separately mowing their way through the Heartless, Mabel going one way and Wakko the other.

Wakko took to the second district and slashed away all the Heartless. Although without anything to help him recover, he had no choice but to flee back to the first district.

* * *

**Traverse Town: First District**

**(Field Music: Traverse Town) **

Wakko panted loudly when he finally made it to what was considered the safest part of Traverse Town, where Dipper awaited him. "You took quite a beating there little guy." the spearman remarked shaking his head. "If you need something to heal up with, then I think you should gather up some potions."

"Will do Dipper." Wakko groaned in pain stumbling around the first district for a bit before he fell over at Star's feet. "Aw, who knew the Keyblade wielder would be so cute?!" she cooed helping the Warner to his feet and giving him tons of kisses on the head. "I'm Star Butterfly by the way, and it's dangerous to go alone!" she introduced herself before giving him a potion and some munny. "Take these!"

Wakko quickly consumed the potion and felt almost like new again. "Hey, thanks Star!" he said gratefully. "I think I might use this moolah at the item shop over there."

* * *

**Traverse Town: Universe and Co. Items**

"Hi there, how can we help you today?" a young boy with curly hair and a pink T-shirt with a star on it greeted Wakko when he entered the shop. "My name's Steven, and I'm running this place with two of my friends."

"Hello, I'm Connie." an Indian girl with short hair added. "And the guy clearly not interested right now is Lars."

"Hey." a pink-skinned teenager muttered raising his hand.

"Nice to meet you all, now what can I buy with this?" Wakko asked putting down the munny. Connie examined the munny for a moment when she got an idea. "Don't worry, we got just enough to help you!"

Stepping into the back for a few moments, Connie returned with a few potions in hand that she set on the desktop. "Hey, thanks!" Wakko exclaimed scooping up the potions and storing them in hammerspace. "Nice of you to help me, but I gotta go."

"Okay, see you real soon." Steven said farewell as Wakko left the shop.

* * *

**Traverse Town: First District**

"How's it hanging keybearer?" Stan greeted Wakko the moment he went outside the item shop, standing by the other similar man. "Suppose you already met my brother Ford here."

"I still can't believe you of all people have been chosen!" Stanford gaped in wonder at Wakko. "Tell me little one, just what kind of animal are you?"

"I am so glad you asked!" Wakko exclaimed preparing to break into song. "_Maybe I'm a dog! Cute little dog-_"

"No, we don't have time for singing!" Stanley quickly interrupted. "Besides, Soos told me that the leader of these Heartless invading town is hanging around the Third District!"

"And there's also two other people that are searching for you." Ford added. "I should know, since they're close allies of the king just like us."

"Wait, a king?" Wakko pondered. "King of what? England, Scotland, France?"

"Just go." Stan begrudgingly commanded the boy, who immediately complied and raced off. "Seriously, that's the one?"

* * *

**Traverse Town: Third District**

As Wakko arrived in the Third District after combing through Heartless in the second, Peridot and Lapis roamed the town in search of the Keyblade wielder while fighting off the Heartless. Lapis briefly glanced over the edge of the building the two were on before more Soldier Heartless appeared and she whipped out her Ice Bats. "Could these be the Heartless?"

"You might be right Lapis." Peridot concluded aiming her Fire Robonoid. "Let's get 'em!"

However, the Heartless got them instead and the Gems were sent flying off the building directly on top of Wakko. "Oh my stars, the key! Peridot cried in excitement. "I can't believe it, you're the one!"

"Oogh, my head." the boy groaned in pain as the three of them got up, but soon fell head over heels for Lapis, who began blushing. "Am I finally dead, cause you must be my guardian angel." he purred leaping into Lapis's arms. "HELLO NURSE!"

"Hey, hands off Keybearer!" Peridot shrieked ripping Wakko off of her barn-mate. "Who knew the chosen one would be such a pervert?"

"Who are you guys?" Wakko asked when the whole district started rumbling around them. "No time for introductions, Heartless!"

Even more Soldiers began surrounding the three ready for a fight. Although they barely knew a thing about each other right now, Wakko, Peridot and Lapis worked together without issue and defeated the Heartless.

But the worst was yet to come when an even larger Heartless that looked like a purple suit of armor dropped down from above. The Guard Armor's body parts quickly assembled and stood before the heroes.

**(Information: Defeat the Guard Armor!)**

**(Battle Music: Shrouding Dark Cloud)**

"Everyone scatter! We'll gain a better advantage that way!" Peridot commanded. "Lapis, take the monster's head and hands! New guy, you take care of the torso! I'm handling the feet!"

As soon as the three separated, Lapis took to the skies and formed a giant icicle with her water powers that she dropped on the Guard Armor's head while restraining the hands with water from the nearby fountain.

Wakko made a mighty leap and scaled the chest, whapping at it a few times with the Master Mallet. "Take this, and that! How about some of this? You like that wise guy?!" he jeered trying to distract the beast.

"Thunder!" Peridot cried using her Thunder Robonoid to make the Armor lose balance. "You're all doing great everyone, just keep at it!" However she would be proven wrong when the Guard Armor broke free and sent Wakko & Lapis tumbling down. "Heal!" Peridot commanded her Healing Robonoid to emit a special gas that healed the pair's wounds. "Okay, this thing is stronger than we thought. What can we do now?"

"Let's see how much damage we did." Wakko suggested pulling down the boss's health bar and realizing that for a starter boss, it still had little HP left. "Leave it to the main character girls!" When the Guard Armor tossed its head at the three, Wakko hit it back like a baseball and sent it flying, causing the rest of it to fall apart and leave behind a large heart spiraling upwards. "We did it!"

"Well, that was certainly unique for a finishing move." Peridot commented starting to observe Wakko. "Yeah, I call it the Homerun!"

"Are you sure this is the guy we're looking for Peri?" Lapis asked. "Wait, you were looking for me?" Wakko responded.

The Gems nodded in reply just as Dipper and Mabel appeared behind him. "They've been searching for the Keyblade's chosen one too." Dipper explained.

"I got an idea. Why don't you tag along with us on our ship?" Lapis offered. "You can go to other worlds on that thing!"

"Other worlds, huh?" Wakko muttered dourly, bowing his head in shame. "That's what I wanted to do with my siblings Yakko & Dot before we got separated. Wonder if your ship could help me find them?"

"Of course it will!" Peridot chirped pulling her roommate aside for a quick chat. "That kid sounds like he's looking for someone too. Think we should help him?" the ocean Gem asked. "Perhaps, but he'll mostly be useful in helping us find His Majesty." Peridot replied pointing at the Warner.

"Come on Wakko, come with them!" Mabel exclaimed. "They could help you find your siblings and it would make a fun roadtrip!"

"Yeah, I guess." Wakko groaned.

"But first things first: you can't be frowning like that the entire trip!" Peridot commanded. "It's happy faces only on our vessel, since that's what it runs on!"

"So come on, try and make us laugh." Lapis egged the boy on. Wakko pushed his head up and then turned around away from the Gems. He turned back to face them while making a big gookie, inciting laughter from everyone. "Now that's a funny face!" Mabel cackled.

"Alright, you got me girls!" Wakko proclaimed cheerfully. "I'm in!"

"You can call me Peridot." Peridot announced sticking her hand out.

"And I'm Lapis Lazuli." Lapis added doing the same.

"Name's Wakko Warner." Wakko declared and the new trio stacked their hands atop one another. When the three declared "All for one, and one for all!", a new team of heroes was born.

* * *

**?**

On another world far far away, a group of villains spectated on the first alliance between Wakko, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli.

"That fool took down the Heartless just like that!" a shapeshifting master of darkness complained. "Who would've thought?!"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade." a scientist wearing a large coat giving off smoke observed. "The boy's strength is not his own. Shurororororo!"

"I suggest we cut to the chase and turn him into a Heartless." a snakelike blonde witch suggested. "That should settle things quickly."

"And the brat's new friends are with the king." a young supervillain with a disembodied hand covering his face declared. "The three of them are making a huge mistake already by joining together."

"Not as big a mistake as when you decided to kill the champion of your world, Shigaraki." a lich insulted giving off a ghastly tone of voice.

"Do you wish to know what's it like dying when you're already dead?!" Shigaraki threatened when a throwing knife made of glass cut them off by landing on the pillar between them. "Do not force me to make another one for your heads." the group's leader, Cinder Fall, threatened while stepping out of the shadows. "The Keyblade has chosen him. But will it be he who conquers the darkness, or will it consume him? Either way, he'll be very useful to us."

* * *

**Traverse Town: First District**

Upon reuniting with Star, the Stans, Soos and Wendy in the First District, Dipper & Mabel said their goodbyes. "Good luck out there Wakko." Dipper stated giving him a thumbs up. "Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead. We don't know how much the Heartless has spread across the worlds."

"Come check out the shops sometime anytime you need a pick-me-up." Mabel suggested. "There's Steven's shop and the Mystery Shack here, plus there's a bunch of Chao helping out on the top floor."

"This one is from all of us. This might be useful for the road ahead." Star said handing over 500 munny. "Okay, bye bye!"

"See you around sport!" Stan called out. "Bon voyage young hero!" Ford added. "Try not to hit any civilians with your Keyblade." Wendy joked. "May the Force be with you!" Soos referenced.

"Stick together you three, and keep your spirits up." Dipper stated.

"Well, that should be almost everything." Peridot claimed. "Here, allow me to give you some magic." Pulling out a tablet, Peridot played a quick instructional video she made about how to use fire. "Now you know magic, just like yours truly. Now Lapis, show him your video."

"Oh right." Lapis realized being handed the tablet and showing Wakko her own video about an ability called Dodge Roll. "There. Abilities can be real helpful in a pinch. There's more of them you can learn as we go along."

"Ooh-wee, looks like we're in for fun times for all!" Mr. Poopybutthole exclaimed. "Looks like I'm gonna need to keep everything down in my journal."

"And who are you supposed to be little guy? A Monk, Thief, Scholar?" Wakko asked his new chronicler. "No, you can call me Mr. Poopybutthole and I'll be your chronicler for this journey." Poopybutthole stated.

There was dead silence from Wakko for a few moments before he fell to the ground in laughter. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! POOPYBUTTHOLE! Who named you, a pair of impish fourth graders? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay Wakko, settle down and let's go." Peridot grumbled dragging a still-laughing Wakko by his sleeve and departing from Traverse Town to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**Lanes Between**

"Ooh, fancy!" Wakko gasped in amazement at the Gems' ship. "I call shotgun!" he exclaimed sitting down on the ship closest to the steering wheel, but he was soon kicked off by Peridot. "I don't believe you're ready yet Wakko."

"But I am! I'm the chosen one and the lead character here!" Wakko complained sitting down in a chair behind Peridot with a pout. The green Gem hooked her tablet up to the navigational system of the ship and displayed many strange worlds on a holographic screens. "Okay, which one should we go to first?"

"How 'bout that one?" Wakko guessed pointing at one world, which was a school with a horse statue in front of it. "Seems low-level enough."

"Alright, good pick." Peridot accepted setting coordinates for Wakko's choice of world. "Now then, onwards!"

Just like that, the Gummi Ship warped away from Traverse Town to their destination.

* * *

**Mr. Poopybutthole's Journal**

**Wakko Warner**: _A goofy boy living on Animaniac Islands with his siblings Yakko & Dot. The three of them didn't always live there, but they have no memory of their previous home world. When the island was lost to darkness, Wakko came into possession of the Keyblade and a mission to defend the worlds from the Heartless. _**Wakko wacked with the snacks in Animaniacs (1993). **_Voiced by: Jess Harnell (English), Yuu Mizushima (Japanese)_

**Dipper Pines:** _A curious, clever boy who lives in Traverse Town with his family and friends after their world was lost. He trains under Star Butterfly in using magic and a spear._ **Dipper spent his summer solving mysteries in Gravity Falls (2012).**_ Voiced by: Jason Ritter (English), Yuki Tai (Japanese)_

**Mabel Pines:** _A cheerful teenage girl who never stops being happy, even after her world was destroyed by the Heartless. She runs an accessory shop in Traverse Town with her great uncles and fights Heartless alongside her brother Dipper._ **Mabel's boundless energy brought smiles to all in Gravity Falls (2012).** _Voiced by: Kristen Schaal (English), Kozue Harashima (Japanese)_

**Star Butterfly:** _A perky fun loving mage who came to Traverse Town with the Pines family. She trains Dipper in magic and is pretty much gal pals with Mabel._ **Star made things a little weird and wild in Star vs the Forces of Evil (2015).** _Voiced by: Eden Sher (English), Kana Ueda (Japanese)_

**Stanley Pines:** _Great uncle of Dipper and Mabel Pines who runs the Mystery Shack item shop in Traverse Town. Despite being rather shrewd and cunning, he is a loving uncle and devoted friend._ **Stan scammed summer tourists in Gravity Falls (2012).** _Voiced by: Alex Hirsch (English), Kotaro Nakamura (Japanese)_

**Stanford Pines:** _A genius scientist who is the twin brother of Stanley Pines and a member of King Sonic's inner circle. He's the one who supplies our heroes with upgrades to their Gummi Ship._ **Ford was the author of the journals in Gravity Falls (2012).** _Voiced by: J.K Simmons (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese)_

**Wendy Corduroy:** _A laidback teenager who works at the Mystery Shack in Traverse Town. She fights Heartless alongside the Pines twin s and Star with her axe._ **Wendy remained chill in Gravity Falls (2012).** _Voiced by: Linda Cardellini (English), Shiho Hisajima (Japanese)_

**Soos:** _The loyal handyman of the Mystery Shack who treats the Pines like his own family._ **Soos was a handy guy in Gravity Falls (2012).** _Voiced by: Alex Hirsch (English) Atsushi Imaruoka (English)_

**Steven Universe:** _A kind boy who runs an item shop in Traverse Town with his friends. He is the son of Rose Quartz, a former associate of King Sonic who passed on so he could exist._ **Steven is a Crystal Gem in Steven Universe (2013).** _Voiced by: Zach Callison (English), Yu Hayashi (Japanese)_

**Connie Maheswaran:** _A determined girl who runs an item shop in Traverse Town with her friends. She trains under Pearl to become a member of the guards._ C**onnie did it for him in Steven Universe (2013).** _Voiced by: Grace Rolek (English), Ai Nanoka (Japanese)_

**Lars Barriga:** _A grumpy young man who runs an item shop in Traverse Town with his friends. Although he may seem aloof, deep down he's a nice guy and loyal friend._ **Lars went bingo bongo in Steven Universe (2013).** _Voiced by: Matthew Moy (English), Ryosuke Kanemoto (Japanese)_

**Martha Lorraine:** _A dog who gained the ability to speak after her alphabet soup somehow made its way to her brain. She and her brother Skits reside in Traverse Town after their world was destroyed and give Wakko a mission to retrieve her soup from across the worlds._ **Martha said her first words in Martha Speaks (2008).** _Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germaine (English), Wasabi Mizuta (Japanese)_

**Skits Lorraine:** _A big friendly dog who is Martha's adopted brother. Unlike his sister, the alphabet soup can't make him talk. Skits and Martha are currently living in Traverse Town after escaping the Heartless._ **Skits fetched some fun in Martha Speaks (2008).** _Voiced by: Brian Drummond (English)_


	5. Chapter IV: The Friendship Games

Chapter IV: The Friendship Games

(based on My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games)

* * *

**Canterlot High: School Courtyard**

**(Field Music: ACADECA)**

"Well this is...boring!" Wakko complained gazing upon the seemingly normal world that he and his new partners have landed in. Before them was a large school building while the statue of a horse stood behind them. His eyes laid upon the Gems who still resembled their usual selves, albeit Peridot's hair was slightly less triangular and her gemstone was missing.

"Hey, what's up with you guys?" he asked the pair, who were already staring at him, Peridot in contemplation and Lapis in shock. The water Gem was the first to speak up. "Funny, we were gonna say the same to you. Turn around and look at the statue."

"Look in the statue?" Wakko muttered doing as Lapis commanded and turning around to stare at himself in a reflective surface on the statue's base. "What do you mea-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Instead of a weird dog-like creature, the reflection staring back at Wakko was a white-skinned human teen with black hair, grey eyes and his regular clothes. "YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in alarm before Mr. Poopybutthole, now in the form of a cat, slapped his mouth shut. "Yo, take a breather Wakko!" he stated handing his new teammate a paper bag to breathe in. "Just let it all out."

However, Wakko's heavy breathing into the bag turned to loud screaming once again as his yells made the paper burst open, causing Peridot to just slap him in the face. "Will you be quiet you clod?!" she shouted. "We can't draw any attention to ourselves."

"Is that what this world did to me?" Wakko replied pointing back at his reflection. "I look disgusting!"

"These are simply forms we have to take in order to preserve the world order." Lapis explained. "Though you changed a lot, Peridot's data says the same can't apply to us."

"Is that why you barely changed at all?" the Warner brother asked dusting himself off after a few deep breaths. "Exactly! Though our gems are rendered invisible, we look just like the denizens of this world!" Peridot exclaimed. "Like those two over there, look!"

Just then, a chubby grey-skinned young man with orange hair and a black T-shirt bearing the image of a pair of scissors came screaming towards the team, with a similarly-aged boy with an amber complexion, green hair and a green jacket emblazoned with a snail on the right breast also screaming while being carried in his companion's arms.

"Someone help, monsters are attacking the Tri-Cross Relay grounds!" the chubby teen exclaimed dashing past the four. "And I thought those portals were gonna be enough trouble for us!" the skinnier boy added.

"Monsters?" Wakko pondered.

"Heartless!" Peridot exclaimed summoning her Fire Robonoid and a trashcan lid to surf on. "Come teammates, combat awaits us!"

The other two agreed by bringing forth their weapons and charging away to battle.

* * *

**Canterlot High: Tri-Cross Relay Grounds**

**(Battle Music: Friendship Games)**

As soon as the heroes arrived at a nearby soccer field that was serving as the grounds for some kind of sporting event, the problem had escalated far more than they believed. Not only had Heartless begun preying on the just as colorful spectators, but large vines had emerged from bizarre portals. Nearby, a pendant-like device containing a glowing energy orb sat on the ground near the roller-rink, no doubt the source of the vines.

"Oh my stars, we have to get everyone out of here!" Peridot squealed in panic. "Don't worry Little Green, I got this covered!" Wakko bragged pointing the Master Mallet at one of the vines entangled on the ankle of a purple-skinned girl reaching for the pendant.

**(Information: Save the civilians by defeating the Heartless and the vines!)**

"Hey, a dirtbike!" Wakko stated curiously, mounting on a lone motorcycle lying in the ground. "Maybe this will help us stop the Heartless!"

"Woo, good plan there Wakko!" Mr. Poopybutthole agreed while clinging onto the boy's neck. With that, the Keyblade wielder raced off to stop the attack.

"Wait, who is that new competitor?" a blue-skinned and purple-haired woman asked crossly adjusting her glasses before glaring at another woman sitting right next to her dressed in a gold jacket, who just shrugged with a nervous grin.

"Fire!" Wakko cried, burning the vines nearest to him to a crisp. "So, how am I doing girls?"

"Not bad for your first time using magic!" Lapis cheered him on while flying next to the dirtbike. "Still, I find this very reckless!" Peridot exclaimed appearing beside the duo on her trashcan cover. She then spotted that same purple-skinned girl from earlier while a dog bit on another vine. "Over there, we have to save her!"

"I got this covered!" Wakko heroically stated leaping off the motorbike and stabbing the vine that had trapped the girl, causing it to recoil and slither away. "Get somewhere safe kid! You can thank me later!"

"Wakko!" Lapis cried out, gesturing towards the still running motorcycle being surrounded by Heartless that looked like cars. The Warner made a grand leap back to the bike and used his newly-learned Dodge Roll to escape, where he spotted two more girls in extravagantly colored motorcycle outfits racing to the finish line. Another vine hovered above them but was then stopped by a flying teen with rainbow hair.

"Let's finish this!" the boy exclaimed performing donuts on the track and sticking his Keyblade out to take down the remaining Heartless. The people in the stands began cheering the boy on as he took out the last of the monsters, coinciding with one of the girls with red and yellow hair crossing the finish line. "Canterlot wins!" the announcer declared to the cheers of the audience. "Attention students: please proceed to the gym."

Coinciding with this, the purple girl got a hold of her pendant and closed it shut, making the vines and the portals disappear.

"Everybody alright?" yet another girl with orange skin and a Southern accent asked racing up to the others. "Better than alright!" the rainbow girl exclaimed touching down on the ground. "We won!"

"Yeah, we won." the red and yellow-haired girl stated. "But someone could've been seriously hurt! The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!"

"You said you need fixing ladies?" Wakko asked flirtatiously while leaning on his hijacked bike. "Cause I'm the guy for the job."

"Hey, you're the guy who did all those donuts to stop the monsters!" the rainbow girl exclaimed giving Wakko a high-five. "And you are?"

"Pardon me babes. Name's Wakko Warner!" Wakko introduced himself. "These are my buddies, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and these are all my friends;" Rainbow Dash replied. "Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity."

"What kinda names are those?" the puzzled Wakko asked tilting his head. "Says the guy who's named Wakko." Peridot snarked.

"There you are mystery competitor." the older woman, Principal Cinch, announced appearing behind Wakko with a glare. "Might you have something to do with all this so-called "magic", young man?"

"Magic? No no no miss, you got it all wrong!" Wakko defended himself. "Not sure what all those vines were for, but the creatures sure as heck ain't magic. You see-"

"I believe she's heard enough." Peridot tried to shut him up, which led to the two pushing at each other. "Quit it you clod, the world order you know!"

"We're basically breaking the world order by even coming here!" Wakko argued before Lapis split them up. "Apologies miss, my kids here aren't on the best terms with each other."

"The rules do say unannounced extra competitors are not allowed." Cinch stated. "Oh I'll show you not allowed lady!" Wakko howled preparing to go at her like a mad dog.

"No! Bad Wakko! Heel!" Peridot shouted trying to hold the boy back. "I'm sorry madame, this is just how he greets people where he's from."

"A foreign exchange student? I shall have this notified." Cinch stated bidding Wakko good day.

"What were you thinking kid?! You could've blown our cover!" Peridot chastised the Keybearer. "Like I said, we have to preserve the world order!"

"And we're basically breaking that by even being here!" Wakko argues back.

"Um, excuse me but can we speak?" Fluttershy nervously asked, interrupting the pair's bickering.

"Sure, cut in all ya like." Wakko said shoving Peridot aside. "Ha'penny for your thoughts?"

"So you're saying that those monsters aren't from here, correct?" Rarity inquired. "We've been having some otherworldly problems as of late, with all these strange rifts bringing in things from Equestria and causing trouble."

"Equestria?" Peridot asked cuing Mr. Poopybutthole to write everything down in his journal with a pen in his tail.

"Basically, it's this magic place on the other side of a portal hidden in the school statue where everyone's a pony who learns about the magic of friendship and stuff!" Pinkie Pie rapidly rambled. "Sunset here actually came from Equestria after being banished here because she was being a jerk, and quickly became queen bee of the school until another visitor from Equestria named Twilight Sparkle, who coincidentally has a counterpart here, came here looking for a crown Sunset stole that she used to become a powerful she-demon until the magic of friendship made everything okay!"

"Ooh-wee, talk about a patter-song!" Mr. Poopybutthole gasped after nearly burning a hole in his journal from trying to catch up with Pinkie's supersonic exposition. "Think I'm gonna need to lie down for a bit. Call me when you've saved this world."

"So where is that Twilight you talked about anyway? Think she might know what to do about this?" Wakko asked and as if on cue, Twilight stepped up towards the group. "Um, excuse me. I didn't mean for anything of this to happen." she nervously apologized to the girls. "I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know it was magic or how it works."

"Wait, that was you?! How?" Lapis exclaimed while taking particular notice of the glowing pendant Twilight was holding. "Something's wrong with that thing."

"That's okay, neither do we." Rainbow replied when suddenly, the pendant started reacting to her. "Oh no! No no no, not again!" Twilight panicked as the pendant forced itself open and drained a blue aura away from Dash, relieving her of the pair of wings she had. "I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own, but I'm not sure how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Sunset shouted angrily before trying to help Twilight close it. Suddenly, the necklace created another rift that began spewing out more Heartless. Meanwhile, Principal Cinch noticed the portal and hid herself while trying to get a better look.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear along with those monsters too!" Twilight cried. "I don't know how that works either!"

"Is there anything you do know, like how to get our magic back or fix the portal to Equestria?!" Sunset exclaimed.

"Equestria?" Twilight squeaked.

"You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" Sunset asked losing control as she closed the necklace, closing the portal as well.

"But I want to understand!" Twilight tried explaining to the other girl while on the verge of tears.

"But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger!" Sunset screamed, causing Twilight to burst into sobs and run off. "Twilight, wait!" the purple dog from earlier cried rushing after his master. Although Sunset was still pretty furious, she immediately regretted being so harsh towards the girl. Just then, Wakko followed Twilight into the school. "Hey, wait for me!"

"Wakko, no!" Peridot called after Wakko, but Lapis silently ordered her not to follow.

* * *

**Canterlot High: School Hallways**

**(Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**

"She looked like a nerd, so she must be in the library or something!" Wakko deduced making it inside the main Canterlot High building at the main lobby. He nervously looked around to learn just where the library was when suddenly, a low rumbling was heard. That rumbling soon turned into the roars of a Heartless called the Cobra Comrade, a two-headed snake sporting dark rainbow-colored scales, three eyes on each head bearing different symbols in the shapes of a magenta star, red lightning bolt and blue balloon for the left head and a purple diamond, orange apple and pink butterfly for the right.

"I don't got time for you, plus you look utterly ridiculous, but you're in my way!" the Keyblade wielder declared whipping out the Master Mallet. It doesn't matter if he's not with Peridot Lapis, Twilight needed help and he was the only one available.

**(Information: Defeat the Cobra Comrade!)**

The Cobra Comrade made the first move by making its blue pupil glow and firing blue energy at Wakko. He quickly blocked it with the Keyblade and Dodge Rolled away from the Heartless's line of sight inside a trashcan. He immediately threw the wastebin at the Cobra before adding in a Fire attack to further damage it.

The Heartless roared loudly before it zipped away into the halls. Wakko gave chase while dodging orange, red, purple and pink laser beams before cornering it, now greatly reduced in size, near a pair of glass doors. "Fire!" Wakko cried launching a fireball at one of its eyes, causing it to go nearly blind. The beast shrieked again before launching lasers from its remaining eyes, but Wakko dodged them all and struck all the remaining eyes. To add insult to injury, the final blow was Fire once again.

**(Level up: Wakko - Blizzard)**

"Are you alright?" Twilight called from the library the glass doors were behind. "You were causing a real ruckus and I thought something went wrong."

"It's alright miss. Hilarity just ensued, that's all." Wakko assured the teen.

"Hey, you're that boy who saved me during the Tri-Cross Relay!" Twilight realized. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"My name's Wakko Warner." Wakko replied shaking her hand. "Saw that you were pretty broken up after what Sunset said to you. I barely know her, but all she wanted to do was keep her friends safe. Kinda like me I suppose."

"Is it safe to come out Twi?" the dog asked peeking out from behind his owner. "So, mind telling me where he came from?" the Warner brother asked pointing at the mutt. "Oh, this is my dog Spike. While I was researching all this magic, it gave him the ability to talk." Twilight explained picking Spike up. "Say hi to Wakko, Spike."

"What's up?" Spike greeted sticking a paw on Wakko's nose. "You don't seem like you're from around here."

"How did you know?!" Wakko gasped only now starting to think about the world order. "As you've probably heard, I've been researching strange occurrences from another place that I hear is called Equestria." Twilight explained before checking to see if anyone was listening. "Come inside with me."

The three stepped quietly into the library, taking seats at an empty table before Twilight presented the same pendant that drained Rainbow Dash. "This is what I intended to find the source of the strange readings I've been detecting around here ever since a trio of sirens attacked, but now it's not really working the way I wanted it to." she explained before Wakko became enamored with the glow it gave off. "Ooh, pretty!"

"Don't touch it!" Twilight panicked stashing the pendant away. "That device has already collected the Equestrian magic coming off of some of those other girls. If fully unleashed, who knows what could happen?!"

"Sorry 'bout that." Wakko quickly apologized. "Getting off-subject, you said you had friends of your own to protect?" Spike inquired. "Yep, they're my siblings. Yakko is tall and loves to talk a lot, while Dot is our little sister and is just so adorable." Wakko stated. "Last I saw them, our own world was on the brink of destruction from those Heartless. Dot was gone with the wind and Yakko started going through some phase."

"Sorry to hear about that Wakko." Twilight sympathized with her new acquaintance. "But whatever happens, I know you'll find them someday."

"Hey, thanks." Wakko grinned placing a hand on the purple girl's shoulder when something caught his eye. "What's all this soup doing in a library?" he pondered discovering a collection of three cans of alphabet soup stacked up in a corner. "Oh now I remember! Still gotta keep that sidequest in mind."

* * *

**Canterlot High: School Courtyard**

"Ooh-wee, Wakko sure is taking his sweet time!" Mr. Poopybutthole muttered while mounted on Lapis's shoulder. "Sure hope he hasn't run into any trouble."

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore." Fluttershy sighed in defeat.

"But we have to play! It's the last event!" Rainbow exclaimed hotly, gesturing towards the commentators confirming the final part of the Friendship Games.

"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic-stealing, portal-opening and monster attacks!" Rarity scoffed. "And we're not really interested in the games, just helping you guys out, locking the Keyhole and getting out of here." Lapis added before she turned to Peridot comforting a downtrodden Sunset Shimmer.

"And I feel awful about what I had said to Twilight." Sunset moaned regretfully. "That's rough buddy. Same thing happened between me and Wakko because he's still a newbie to the whole saving the worlds business." Peridot empathized. "Maybe I shouldn't have been too hard on him, but he's still got a lot of learn."

"Hey gang, sorry to keep you waiting!" Wakko announced suddenly appearing beside the group to their surprise. "Oh, hey Wakko." Lapis greeted. "Well speak of the devil! Where have you been?" Mr. Poopybutthole exclaimed. "That is exactly what I wanted to ask!" Peridot shouted marching up to the boy and climbing up his body before grabbing him by the shirt collar. "Where have you been you clod?! You got us worried sick!"

"Uh, Peri?" Sunset cut the small Gem off with an eyebrow raise.

"Sorry." Peridot apologized getting down to the ground. "Listen Wakko, I know you were trying to do the right thing by standing up for the girls and going after Twilight, but you needn't be so reckless about it."

"And I wouldn't blame him either." Fluttershy added. "Twilight actually seemed really nice, even after all the things she did."

All Fluttershy got were a few blank stares from the others and she shuffled back to the side.

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters." Applejack stated. "Then you can go over and apologize."

Wakko spotted Twilight among her fellow students from Crystal Prep and cheerfully waved to her, but she cued him to keep his head down by zipping her lips while silently commanding Spike to stay down.

"I know I've been asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair," Principal Cinch said to her Crystal Prep students. "but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings again or whip out that foreign exchange student?" one of the students asked. "A fair question." Cinch replied. "Though I now believe we can fight fire with fire." The principal then turned her attention to Twilight and the pendant. "I've seen what your device can do Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?"

"But I don't even understand how it works." Twilight said while refusing to give in.

"But you'd like to." Cinch corrected her. "And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we should do the same. Unless of course, you have no interest in Everton." Twilight just gazed down at her inactive pendant. "Though honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed into that little device than any independent study program could offer."

"Looks like trouble! C'mon girls!" Wakko commanded spying on everything from Canterlot High's side and brought forth his Keyblade before Lapis stopped him. "Wakko, wait!" she cried. "What are they doing now?"

"Are they...singing?!" Peridot added in sheer astonishment just as Principal Cinch began singing to Twilight. "_I realize that you've always been an outcast, it's not everyone at school who likes to think._" the principal began. "_To find a good student that's like you, I've had one or maybe two. But the good ones disappear before I blink!_"

With a snap of Cinch's fingers, the other students of Crystal Prep began vocalizing as they menacingly stood alongside her. By coincidence, a small platoon of Heartless carrying large books spawned behind the rival school for Wakko to fight. "You think she's controlling them?"

"Unlikely, but we have to stop them!" Peridot ordered while the three took up arms.

**(Information: Stop the Heartless and save Twilight from Cinch!)**

**(Battle Music: Unleash the Magic)**

"On your left!" Wakko cried out deflecting a Bookmaster Heartless and sending it flying toward Peridot's Blizzard Robonoid. The machine turned it into an ice sculpture, leaving Lapis free to take it down. "Don't mind this everyone, just a halftime show!" the disguised Gem cautioned the spectators. "We'll take down a few more of these, then help Twilight!"

"Okay!" Peridot exclaimed. "Fire!" she ordered her Fire Robonoid to launch a fireball at another Bookmaster along with a few Soldiers. "We got this covered Wakko, now go!"

Wakko nodded firmly spotting Twilight slowly walking towards the center of the field with her pendant in hand. Realizing that he may be too late, the Warner Brother made a mad dash towards his new friend, with Spike by his side, in an effort to stop her from making a horrendous mistake. "TWILIGHT, NO!" they cried out in unison, but time had run out.

With the pendant open, an explosion of magic forced everyone to their knees before an orb of all the magic Twilight had collected levitated her in the air. "So this is what she meant." Wakko suddenly realized what she meant earlier.

"UGH! HELP...MEEEEE!" Twilight cried out in alarm as the orb grew larger and eventually swallowed her whole. When the magic subsided, out came Twilight, now turned into a demon-like creature with much darker skin & hair, a brilliant-blue hardlight horn, dark wings, a purple & pink dress, blue markings around her eyes representing the glasses of her former self and a malicious grin on her face.

"D-did the darkness overtake her?!" Mr. Poopybutthole exclaimed in alarm. "No, it's magic!" Sunset answered just as horrified. While everyone was frozen in shock, Cinch took the time to slowly back away, then quickening her pace to evacuate.

"You were right, I didn't understand magic before! But I do now!" Twilight cackled before she sent out a blast of magic that destroyed the horse statue in front of the school. In its place was a portal leading to some town square in another dimension where a pink pony looked around confusedly. "Equestria!" Sunset gasped. The portal created a crack in the ground that slowly began encompassing the school, along with more Heartless being generated. Twilight began creating more portals to Equestria everywhere, with the other world's equine residents looking just as terrified as the humans of this one.

"Hey, where are you going you clod?!" Peridot screamed beginning to notice Cinch trying to flee. "Anywhere to avoid that monster!" the principal theatrically declared. "And I suggest you do the same!"

"Twilight, you can't do this!" Sunset told the magic demon formerly known as Twilight Sparkle as the Heartless began spreading. "Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's filled with magic!" Midnight Sparkle cackled, growing even more insane as she created another portal. "But you're destroying this one to get it!" Sunset cautioned. "So what?!" Midnight smirked. "There's more magic there, and I WANT TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL!"

One last magic blast from Midnight Sparkle created a giant crater in the ground that opened a path to the skies of Equestria that also sent Sunset and Wakko's gang landing near the empty pendant. "Oh this possibly can't get any worse!" Peridot screamed irritatedly. "Not only has Twilight gone completely bananas, but she's spawning all these Heartless with each portal she makes to boot! With these many monsters, they'll find the Keyhole for sure and this world is as good as doomed!"

Sunset snatched the pendant off the ground and watched as even the student body of Crystal Prep helped her friends save their CHS classmates. The pendant suddenly reactivated with each girl giving off a magic aura, and that was when she got an idea. "This isn't the way!" she declared to Midnight. "I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I've wanted!"

"Oh you're wrong." Midnight declared pridefully. "Unlike you, I CAN have everything I want!"

"That ain't right! Even with all this awesome power, you'll still have no friends!" Wakko agreed with Sunset while the girl raised the pendant skyward and collected the magic from her friends. "True magic can come from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, kindness!" On Sunset's command, the magic began drawing towards her and gathering itself up in the pendant. "I understand you Twilight, and I want you to understand the most important magic of all!"

With that, Sunset tossed the pendant down and made it explode, consuming her in the same light that turned Twilight into Midnight Sparkle but instead, she came out as some sort of an angel to contrast the magic demon. "The magic of friendship!" Also contrasting Midnight's portal creation powers, Sunset sealed them all up and caused the Heartless to evaporate with them. Midnight charged at Daydream Shimmer and the two clashed magic orbs.

"Well what're we waiting for? We got a new friend to save!" Wakko exclaimed clinging onto Peridot's flying can lid and taking off after the two. "I know you're in there Twily! Just hang on!"

**(Information: Defeat Midnight Sparkle with Sunset Shimmer's help!)**

**(Battle Music: Desire For All That is Lost)**

"Over here big girl! Deep freeze!" Lapis shouted forming an icicle to toss at Midnight, knocking her back quite a bit and giving Wakko enough time to add in Fire to boot. "Sunset, now!"

Daydream Shimmer did as Wakko said and launched a magic blast, but Midnight shielded herself and tossed an energy orb at Wakko. "No!" Lapis exclaimed saving him from his fall in the nick of time. "Hey, thanks for the rescue good-looking." the Keyblade's chosen one thanked seductively before attempting to plant a big kiss on the Gem. Lapis however rolled her eyes and returned the hero to Peridot. "Ready Wakko?" the small Gem asked him. "Ready!"

Midnight tossed another orb at the pair on the trash can lid, but Wakko used his Homerun move to send it flying in her face, keeping her down long enough for Sunset to attempt a finishing blow. Another giant laser beam should've done the trick, but Midnight soon retaliated and was just about to finish the four off when a certain canine spoke up.

"Twilight!" Spike yipped leaping out of Fluttershy's arms, begging for his master to come back to him. Seeing the dog look so crestfallen managed to help Twilight break through as she noticed her puppy's sadness. "Spike?" she muttered, barely noticing that Sunset had now gained the upper hand and her magic beam completely enveloped the other before they too were swallowed up. Wakko and company were sent flying back towards the ground as the two girls disappeared.

Inside the magic beam, Midnight Sparkle was left defenseless while Daydream Shimmer willingly let her guard down. "Take my hand Twilight." she offered. "Let me show you there's another way, just like someone once did for me."

With tears in her eyes, Twilight took Sunset's hand, returning them both to normal and to the ground. "I am so sorry." Twilight began apologizing while continuing to well up. "I know." Sunset replied softly. "And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you."

"Twi!" Wakko cried as he and Spike jumped into Twilight's arms. Amidst all the happy reunions though, Cinch finally came out of hiding and the first thing she did was march straight up to the principal of Canterlot High. "Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly CHS has had unfair advantage for quite time, and it's certainly obvious that your students and those foreign exchange brats have been using magic for their own benefit!"

"I'd like to think that saving the world and stopping those monsters certainly benefits us all." Celestia stated with a smirk.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all that stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magic creature that tried to rip the world apart along with unleashing bug-like creatures just to win a game." a Crystal Prep student rattled off smartly.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in when you say it all at once!" Pinkie realized. "That's ridiculous!" Cinch exclaimed. "No, that's pretty much what happened." Mr. Poopybutthole commented while licking his paw. Then Wakko decided to step forth. "Everyone, calm down!" he exclaimed, switching his benign tone to a fierce one while cracking his knuckles. "I got this."

"Y-you! That unannounced exchange student!" Cinch cried out while Wakko menacingly marched toward her with a wound-up fist. "Not only will I have the school board on everyone, I will also contact the authorities and have you taken a-what are you looking at me like that for?"

**BAM!**

Before anyone could blink, Principal Cinch was already on the ground with a massive black eye that had a few glass shards from her broken glasses in it. "Y-you little brat." she squeaked in pain.

"I suppose giving you what you deserved was not allowed either, huh?" Wakko boldly let out a one-liner that he quickly laughed at, making everybody join in. But the celebration of much-needed karma was interrupted when Poopybutthole abruptly declared "Uh Wakko, Twilight's gone."

He was indeed right. Twilight had seemingly disappeared from where she was standing and no one could find out where, all except for a glimpse of her boot as it disappeared into a dark portal. "Oh my stars, we lost her!" Peridot began to panic. "I can't believe it, our first world and we've already failed our mission!"

"Not completely guys." Sunset calmed the smaller Gem down by pointing her towards a glowing keyhole shape appearing on the back of the stone block where CHS's statue once stood. "The Keyhole!" Peridot suddenly brightened up. "Wakko, now!"

"Oh, right!" Wakko realized sticking his Keyblade at the Keyhole like it were a normal one. "No, not like that!" the green Gem exclaimed, trying to correct Wakko by shoving him a reasonable distance away from it, after which the Master Mallet ejected a thin beam of light at the Keyhole, locking it for good.

"So what will you do now?" Sunset asked Wakko. "Simple, we find Twilight." the Warner proclaimed. "But wherever she is, I don't think she just ran off to use the potty."

"Well, promise to bring her back Wakko. We're all counting on you." Spike said.

"Never fear, we'll always be here to help!" Peridot boldly declared. "Come my friends, to another adventure!"

"Whatever you say Peri." Wakko grinned waving goodbye to Canterlot High and sticking his tongue out at the injured Cinch.

**(Level Up: Peridot - Robonoid Upgrade)**

**(Level Up: Lapis - Health Increase)**

**{Item Get: Power of Friendship:**

_**A Keyblade with powerful**_**_ magic_}**

* * *

**?**

"What do you believe drew the Heartless to such an unassuming world?" Caesar Clown asked while he, The Lich and Medusa Gorgon had an audience with their superior Cinder Fall.

"It was the principal's desire to win that proved good bait, along with those otherworldly portals spawning creatures from distant lands." Cinder explained. "But it seemed the bait was too tasty for her own good."

"Whether or not she would've been devoured by darkness, she would've been utterly worthless to our cause." The Lich commented. "The Lich has to be right. A weak-hearted wretch like her could stand no chance against the Heartless, shuroro." Caesar added stepping forward. "But the boy continues to be a problem, for he has found one of the Keyholes!"

"Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest." Cinder declared hopefully while bringing up an image of the Warner Brother and the Gems on her table. "Besides, he continues to remain blissfully unaware of our other plans."

"Yes, the seven Maidens of Light." Medusa snickered.

"They continue falling into our hands, one by one." Cinder reminded her fellow villains while turning to eye Twilight Sparkle. The purple-skinned teen was frozen in terror while another teen girl with orange skin, red hair and purple clothes protected her with green energy coming from her hands. "Speaking of which..."

* * *

**Mr. Poopybutthole's Journal**

**Twilight Sparkle: **_A shy girl researching the presence of magic near her school's rival Canterlot High. __During an inter-school competition where the magic grew stronger, Twilight gave into the demands of her principal Crystal High classmates to unleash the magic and become a demon before she made new friends in Wakko Sunset Shimmer. But unfortunately before she could make amends, she was captured by the Heartless. _**Twilight learned about the magic of friendship in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015).** _Voiced by: Tara Strong (English), Miyuki Sawashiro (English)_

**Sunset Shimmer: **_A student of Canterlot High who was once a really mean girl, to the point where she became a demon upon coming into contact with a magical object from another dimension! But after a confrontation with the Twilight Sparkle that object belonged to, she became a much nicer girl who tries to help the human Twilight native to her world. _**Sunset changed her ways in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013). **_Voiced by: Rebecca Shoichet (English), Ami Koshimizu (Japanese)_

**Spike the Dog: **_Twilight's canine companion who gained the ability to speak thanks to Equestrian magic._ **Spike was a good boy in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015).** _Voiced by: Cathy Wesluck (English), Motoko Kumai (Japanese)_

**Pinkie Pie: **_A goofy student of Canterlot High who loves to make everyone smile with her bizarre sense of humor. _**Pinkie was the Element of Laughter in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013). **_Voiced by: Andrea Libman (English), Suzuko Mimori (Japanese)_

**Rainbow Dash:** _A sporty student of Canterlot High who may seem rather egotistical, but is devoted to supporting her friends._ **Rainbow was the Element of Loyalty in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013).**_Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball (English), Izumi Kitta (Japanese)_

**Applejack:** _A steadfast student of Canterlot High who works with her family on their apple farm._ **Applejack was the Element of Honesty in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013).** _Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball (English), Sora Tokui (Japanese)_

**Fluttershy:** _A shy, animal-loving student of Canterlot High that is close with Rainbow Dash._ **Fluttershy was the Element of Kindness in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013).** _Voiced by: Andrea Libman (English), Emiri Kato (Japanese)_

**Rarity:** _A glamorous student of Canterlot High who loves fashion and all things beautiful._ **Rarity was the Element of Generosity in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013).** _Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germaine (English), Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese)_

**Principal Cinch:** _The stern, controlling principal of Canterlot High's rival school Crystal Prep who pressures Twilight into using the magic she has researched during the Friendship Games and nearly destroying the world._ **Cinch kept everything under control in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015).**_ Voiced by: Iris Quinn (English), Tomoko Shiota (Japanese)_

**Heartless Compendium**

**Hot Rod: **_A really tough kind of Heartless with a bad case of road rage._

**Cobra Comrade: **_A big snake-like Heartless with two heads, each possessing three eyes that can fire their own laser beams. One head launches red, blue and purple while the other has orange, pink and magenta lasers. Wakko battled this one all by his lonesome while searching for Twilight.  
_

**Bookmaster: **_A magic-using Heartless that is really weak to physical attacks.  
_


	6. Chapter V: The Heart of Battle

Chapter V: True Beauty in the Heart of Battle

(based on Street Fighter V)

* * *

**?**

A muscular man with a large blonde forelock and patches all over his body awoke with a shock in a casket inside an ancient cave. While he curiously examined his new surroundings, he heard a female accent call out for him. "You have regained consciousness! It's a miracle!"

The woman was a gorgeous blonde one dressed in all black with an ushanka hat and fur-lined boots. "My name is Helen. I have been asked to take care of you, your nurse so to speak."

The man grimaced as he struggled to get up before Helen continued. "You had broken bones everywhere. At first, we thought you were already dead." she explained calming her patient down. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I remember..." the man began before clutching his head in agony, remembering just how he had met his end thanks to a mighty foe pulling some strings and forcing a comrade to turn on him. "Bison!"

Just then, a purple mirage of a powerfully-built dictator appeared before the pair and smirked, causing the reanimated man to angrily rise out of his coffin and prepare to strike. "You shouldn't push yourself yet, you must save your strength!" Helen cautioned the man, but her words fell on deaf ears while he followed the dictator. The mirage continued smirking as the undead man continued marching towards him with the devil in his eyes, but instead found himself in a beautiful jungle area.

The dictator reappeared behind the supposedly-deceased fellow, a firm scowl replacing his grin. Taking it as a challenge, the man prepared to strike back at his assailant.

* * *

**The Lanes Between**

"Is it possible for space travel to be this boring?" Wakko complained as the Gummi Ship trudged through a generic colorful asteroid field under Peridot's command. "No need to break my concentration Wakko!" the Gem chided him. "Who knows what could happen if any of these asteroids hit us?!"

"Probably not much." Lapis stated looking up from her manga. "I have to agree with Wakko here, these paths suck. How much longer til the next world?"

"Still only a minute away everyone." Peridot declared. And indeed, just about a minute later they came across a globe with a simple airplane flying above it. "Hm, I don't like the looks of this one."

"Aw come on, would you rather go through more boring asteroids?!" Wakko exclaimed trying to take control of the ship from Peridot. "Besides, Yakko and Dot might be there!"

"Give back the controls right now you red-nosed clod!" Peridot shrieked wrestling with the Warner Brother for the right to pilot, inadvertently causing the vessel to go out of control.

"Uh, guys?" Lapis asked trying to mediate the conflict. "You're only using me as a meal ticket to get to your stupid king!" Wakko argued tugging the steering wheel to the left. "Well you'd rather put the world order at risk than focus on the mission!" Peridot replied pulling it to the right. "Remember how you nearly got us in trouble at Canterlot High?!"

"Guys?" Lapis continued as the only one concerned with the situation in front of the three rather than the fight between her co-adventurers.

"Well like I said, we're only breaking it by even being there!" Wakko fired.

"GUYS!" Lapis finally snapped, getting the pair's attention. "WHAT?!" they shouted. "We're going to crash!" Lapis exclaimed, pointing towards the new world as it got dangerously close to them. Wakko screamed like a baby as he clang onto Lapis while Perdiot attempted to retake control. "You do realize this is basically your fault Wakko!"

"Don't even start!" Wakko shouted and the three began screaming in terror as the Gummi Ship made a fiery re-entry.

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Forgotten Waterfall**

**(Field Music: Hesitating Fist)**

Next thing Wakko knew, he was lying in some jungle area with the bright sun hanging over him. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." he groaned slowly getting up. "Lapis, Mr. Poopybutthole, Peridot? Where are you guys?" Wakko began calling out for the three. "Yakko, Dot? Anyone?"

Unfortunately for Wakko, no one could hear his calls. All except for a blonde martial artist wearing a skintight black shirt, a red gi hanging around his waist and black training gloves. "You lookin' for someone kid?" he asked Wakko. "And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of canine?"

"Oh, pardon me sir. Name's Wakko." the Keybearer introduced himself. "What's yours?" he asked the blonde. "Name's Ken Masters. I was actually on my way to see a friend of mine when I heard you." Ken introduced himself. "What kind of person is named Mr. Poopybutthole anyway?"

"We can talk later. So who's this friend of yours?" Wakko asked Ken. "You wouldn't miss him. He's kinda like me, only wears white with a red headband." Ken explained. "Come, I'll show you the way."

With that, Wakko began following Ken to where he believed his friend was.

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Kanzuki Estate**

As for Peridot and Lapis, they were now held captive in a dark room, tied up in chairs facing away from each other, faraway from where Wakko currently was. Lapis was trying to ponder on where their friend could be while Peridot was desperate to break themselves out and leave.

"Where do you think Wakko is?" Lapis wondered aloud. "Hopefully he hasn't gone far."

"Forget that kid, he's the key!" Peridot shouted in the midst of chewing through their ropes. "He can take care of himself!"

"But he still needs us to help him!" Lapis tried to defend against her barnmate. "Just drop it Lapis! Once we get out of here, we're leaving him and finding the king ourselves!" Peridot screamed taking one last desperate bite of their bonds before the door opened. It was Mr. Poopybutthole accompanied by a young woman in a red dress with curled blonde hair dotted with a blue bow, and alongside her was another woman of Chinese descent in a blue customized qipao and very muscular legs.

"If you're done screaming like crazy you two," the blonde stated sharply while holding a strange item in her hand. "then we need to talk."

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Forgotten Waterfall**

"So what are your friends like Wakko?" Ken asked his new companion as they continued on their way to find Ryu. "Well, Peridot is short, very green annoying and her head is like a giant triangle." Wakko explained. "Lapis on the other hand is taller, has blue skin, can use water to fly and is drop-dead gorgeous. Lastly, there's Mr. Poopybutthole, a weird little man that says 'Ooh-wee' a lot and has been chronicling our adventures together."

"Sounds like you got a colorful pack." Ken remarked. "And speaking of packs." Nearby, a similar-looking black haired man in a white martial arts uniform and red headband meditated calmly. "Hey!" Ken exclaimed, catching Ryu's attention. "How's special training going? Well if you ask me, I think we prefer this a lot more!" Ken and Ryu assumed fighting stances and were about to fight when suddenly, they were cut off by a band of Heartless spawning in-between the fighters. "What the hell?!"

"These are the Heartless!" Wakko declared summoning his new Power of Friendship Keyblade and charging headfirst against the creatures of darkness. Ryu and Ken looked at each other with a shrug before they joined the Keyblade wielder.

**(Information: Team up with Ryu and Ken to defeat the Heartless!)**

**(Battle Music: Searching for a Friend)**

"Hadoken!" Ryu roared firing an energy ball at the Heartless and added that with a fierce uppercut. "Shoryuken!"

"What are you waiting for little guys? Come and get me!" Ken challenged the creatures as he jumped up in the air and kicked in a circle. "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"

"And I got a move of my own!" Wakko declared before he roared "GET OVER HERE!" and froze the monsters solid with Blizzard. "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA-OWATTA!" he yelled thwacking them all with the Power of Friendship and then declared "Omae wa mou shindeiru." Suddenly the Heartless exploded, leaving nothing but hearts behind.

"Wait, did those just?" Ken wondered while smacking a Heartless with the back of his fist. "Just don't think about it!" Wakko called back while Dodge Rolling away from a Large Body and using Fire on the back of its head. "Behind you!"

"Got it!" Ryu declared adding in one final energy ball at the last batch of Heartless, ending the fight. "HADOKEN!"

**(Level Up: Wakko - Health Increase)**

"Nice offense there you two." Ryu complimented the pair while cracking his knuckles before he brought attention to the Keyblade. "And what is that strange weapon?"

"This is my Keyblade." Wakko stated showing it to the martial artist before making it disappear from his hand. "I'd tell you more, but then there's all this order garbage I might get an earful from by a certain someone."

Immediately afterwards, a ninja garbed in red jumped down on the ground from behind and took a knee. "You're one of Kanzuki's ninjas. What do you want?" Ken asked the ninja. "Shadaloo is using the Black Moons and those recently-emerged strange monsters to drive the world into chaos." the ninja answered. "The Kanzuki family is requesting help from the world's best fighters to prevent this from happening. We hope that you'll join our cause."

"You mean the Heartless? Yeah, we'll be there!" Wakko declared excitedly. "Understood. My little friend here and I alone will join their fight for now." Ken added. "Please tell them so."

With that, the ninja lept away from the trio. "Ken?" Ryu asked his buddy, and Ken answered with a laugh. "You need to continue your special training." he declared. "But I-" Ryu tried to disagree with his friend, but was ultimately powerless. "What I'm trying to say is that Wakko and I will cover for you for a bit."

"C'mon Ken, I'm sure helping me with the Heartless could help with Ryu's training." Wakko said taking Ryu's side. "Besides, who's gonna be my party member this time? You? No offense."

"Eh, none taken." Ken accepted with a shrug. "Okay Ryu, you can come. You and Wakko got me. But you gotta show me how much you've done in exchange when this is all over." he stated before the warriors fistbumped. "C'mon, the Kanzukis' place is this way."

* * *

**(Ryu has joined your party!)  
**

_**Party Member: Ryu**_

_Attacks_

**_Hadoken: _**_A fireball-like attack Ryu fires from his palms._

**_Shoryuken: _**_An uppercut attack where Ryu spins in midair while performing the attack.  
_

**_Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: _**_Ryu jumps into the air and spins in a circle while sticking his leg out to kick enemies._

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Kanzuki Estate**

While Wakko, Ryu and Ken were on their way to Kanzuki Estate, its master Karin Kanzuki waited alongside Peridot, Lapis and Mr. Poopybutthole as a military man with a unique hairstyle and black sunglasses marched towards the four. "The pieces are key to controlling the Black Moons." Guile stated to Karin. "When the control device recognizes the piece, its program can be activated. But more importantly, the same pieces can also be used to activate their shutdown program."

"So all we need to do is find all the pieces before those Shadaloo guys do and use them to shut them all down! Easy peasy!" Peridot reiterated what the man said before Karin got up from her seat. "I'd bet the control device is in the Shadaloo base." she claimed. "Anything else to report?"

"Shadaloo has the same list." Guile continued handing Karin a piece of paper. "They'll be going after them."

Just then, Wakko, Ryu and Ken arrived at the mansion with more fighters behind them. Aside from the blue-clad Chinese girl, there was also a blonde Englishwoman clad in a tight green leotard that exposed her legs and a red beret with matching gauntlets, a Russian tower of muscles in a red speedo, a bearded monk floating in midair, another blonde dressed in a blue wrestling outfit and a teenage kunoichi.

"Now everybody has finally been gathered, including our strange assistants." Karin declared turning to look at Wakko. "Ooh-wee, Wakko Warner!" Mr. Poopybutthole exclaimed. "You son of a bitch, you had us all worried sick!"

"Correction, you had MOST of us worried sick." Peridot snidely corrected the chronicler while glaring at Wakko. "Don't think you'll be getting off with a slap on the wrist after crashing us because we Crystal Gems practice empathy for all!"

"Hello nurse!" Wakko exclaimed paying more attention to the female fighters than Peridot, giving each of them a big smooch. "Charmed, I'm sure." Cammy White muttered in embarrassment. "Well now, look who'd rather focus on lusting after women than listening to his own friends!" Peridot continued screaming before the monk shut her up. "Everyone, please settle yourselves." Dhalsim calmed everyone down. "Besides, you should give more mind to what Ms. Lazuli has found."

"He's right, Karin said she found this lying around and handed it over while she interrogated us." Lapis responded, showing off the strange colored cube she cupped in her hands. "What is that, some kinda candy?" Wakko asked drooling at the sweet-like block. "No you clod, that's a gummi block!" Peridot yelled. "We use that to build our Gummi ship."

"If this was here, then that must've mean the king has stopped by at some point too." Lapis observed. "We save this for later, which means we still have to work together to find him."

"Alright. For now." Peridot snarled turning away with her arms crossed. "Fine." Wakko added taking the Gummi block and turning as well.

"If you are all done arguing like little kids, then we should get back to business." the wrestler, named Zangief, declared in a thick Russian accent. "Very right Zangief." Karin agreed unfolding the list and giving it a good look. "Oh my! According to this, one of the pieces should've been sent to you."

"Da, I remember!" Zangief boomed. "I received some little thing in package. I was busy with wrestling tour, so I left it with friend."

"Can you say where that friend is currently located?" Peridot asked the Russian. "I think little green girl, that he is in India!" Zangief recollected. "I will go and get it."

"I'm going with you." Guile said to Zangief. "Then who else has one?" Chun-Li inquired. "One was sent to a wrestler in New York, and a Brazilian jiu-jitsu artist." Karin answered continuing to read from the list. "New York transportation and communication systems are all inoperative." Dhalsim said. "So, I will go."

"I guess we're going to Brazil." Ken declared giving a thumbs up with Ryu, Wakko, Peridot, Lapis and Mr. Poopybutthole behind him. "I'll go with you." Chun-Li replied. "And Cammy can come along too. But what about you?"

"I'll take Ibuki and Mika to the Shadaloo base." Karin answered making the simple act of turning away from the others into a grand gesture. "We'll take the initiative by scouting the area."

"Woo! We're going to Brazil baby!" Wakko exclaimed joyfully, turning into a real Cuban Pete. "Carnival, aiyiyiyi!"

"Get your priorities straight Wakko, we're going to recover one of the Black Moon pieces, not to party." Peridot scolded the Keybearer, much to his disappointment. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Anybody want to get that?"

Wakko gently knocked on the front door and there was no answer. Mere seconds later however, the door was busted down by a squad of Heartless that began swarming the mansion.

"Oh my stars, they're here too?!" Peridot exclaimed in terror. "They must be after the Black Moon piece Karin's holding!" Ryu deduced gazing at Karin holding a chess piece in the image of sword in her hand. "We have to defend it no matter what!"

"Quick Mr. Poopybutthole!" Karin shouted trying to stifle a laugh as she handed her piece to the chronicler. "Get this somewhere safe!"

"Whatever you say ma'am, I'm here to help!" Mr. Poopybutthole declared racing off with the Black Moon piece as the fighters got ready for battle.

**(Information: Stop the Heartless invading the Kanzuki Estate and defend the Black Moon piece!)**

"Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun-Li called while jumping up, flipping upside down and doing a midair split before spinning her legs like helicopter blades, similar to the Tatsumaki Senpunyaku, and attacking a Soldier Heartless. "Anyone else got this covered?"

"Allow me." Cammy declared and shouted "Cannon Spike!" while jumping leg first at a Large Body, staggering it enough for her to grab onto its shoulders and break its neck by twisting its shoulders before returning to the ground with the Heartless''s head between her tattooed thighs.

Zangief tackled a Powerwild by the waist and bounced high up to the ceiling, then turning down and spinning around while keeping the creature in a headlock. Upon returning to the ground, the Powerwild was met with a nasty blow to the head and faded away in Zangief's grasp.

"Fire! Deep freeze!" Wakko cried sending a few Heartless flying with Fire and Blizzard while watching the World Warriors perform their special moves. "I've gotta get me one of those sometime." he muttered while stabbing an Air Soldier. "But then again, I do have the good ol' Homerun." As a Shadow came clambering towards Wakko, it was immediately batted away like a baseball and sent flying towards Karin's foot, where she eliminated it with a stomp. "Ohohohoho!" the elitist let out an obnoxious laugh in victory.

**(Level Up: Wakko - Magic Increase)**

**(Peridot - Health Increase)**

**(Lapis - Defense Increase)**

**(Ryu - Attack Increase)**

"For such small animal, this one carries a lot of power with him." Zangief stated looking fondly at Wakko. "Tell us boy, what is that weapon of yours?"

"I call this a Keyblade!" Wakko declared pridefully while swinging his blade about, eliciting wonder from the others before Peridot ordered him to put it down. "Anyways, don't we have places to be?"

"Exactly, let us proceed with the mission as planned." Karin announced. "By the way, where is that strange little writer of yours?"

"Oh yes, nearly forgot." Lapis stated before she began calling out for Mr. Poopybutthole. "Okay Mr. P, it's safe to come out now!"

"Well if ya say so gang." Mr. Poopybutthole stated returning to the others, still with the Black Moon piece in hand. "So we're goin' to Brazil, huh? Goddamn, world traveling! Can't wait to see what we do now!"

* * *

Later on, Dhalsim, Guile and Zangief had already left for their destinations, leaving Wakko Karin's groups at the mansion until they could leave as well. "Daddy!" a little boy in a grey suit cried out rushing towards Ken, who picked him up off the ground in his arms. "What's wrong Mel?" Ken asked his son. "Weren't you supposed to be with your mommy?"

"I wanna go with you! I wanna go too!" Mel begged his father while being set back on the ground. "Alright, I promise that when you can do a Hadoken, we'll go together." Ken promised with a laugh.

Chun-Li watched her fellow martial artist play with his son for a bit before walking off to join Ryu, Cammy and Wakko in leaning against the wall watching. "It's nice to watch them play." she muttered. "I think Ken shouldn't have to come with us." Cammy declared morosely. "He has a family. He should stay here and protect them."

"While I agree that his family is important, Ken is vital in our plans against Bison." Ryu objected while staring at his best friend. "The whole reason why I'm here in the first place is that I want to get my family back." Wakko added. "I lost my siblings along with our home, but I'm not even sure if we had parents to begin with."

"There are some battles he can't avoid, especially when he has someone to protect." Chun-Li said in mourning. "My father was the same way."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of bitter things." Cammy apologized to the police officer. "It's just that..."

"What do you mean?" Wakko wondered. "Families confuse me. I never had a real one myself." Cammy continued. "I was destined to be M. Bison's new body, while being trained as one of his personal bodyguards dubbed the Dolls. In fact just a while ago, before you came here Wakko, two of those Dolls attacked the mansion. I tried to help one of them, but she ran off."

As Cammy finished her story, Karin returned inside with the Gems accompanying her. "Dhalsim has already left, as have Guile's team." Peridot declared while monitoring the fighters' progress on her tablet. "Miss Kanzuki should be leaving shortly with her teammates for Shadaloo's headquarters which make us all free to go to Brazil."

"I'll see all of you again." Karin declared. "Next time at the base."

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Shadaloo Base**

Within the headquarters of the Shadaloo organization, its leader M. Bison carefully examined a series of monitors linking up to places across the world, watching the fighters make their moves. "So, the stories were true." he muttered with a smile. "The wielder of the Keyblade has come in search of the Keyhole."

"Master, it seems we have terrible news." said one of his right-hand men dubbed F.A.N.G. "Both Marz and the Heartless have been disposed of after we sent them to the Kanzuki Estate. Marz is currently being held captive while those creatures have failed in obtaining that piece from Karin." he explained while bowing gracefully. "And it seems she's got some outside help."

Bison angrily rose from his throne and stomped towards F.A.N.G with a dark power fuming from his eyes. "Follow the boy to Brazil." he furiously commanded. "And make sure that not only the Black Moon piece there is brought to me, but that he, his three companions and Karin's allies are terminated. Understand?"

"Yes, right away sir!" F.A.N.G declared waving his very long sleeves about as he proceeded with his mission. Behind his back however, F.A.N.G's master conjured up a few Heartless. "Follow him and when he fails, you'll have to finish what he started." The Heartless nodded and scampered off, leaving the dictator to smile evilly while brimming with darkness. "Everything is falling into place."

* * *

**Mr. Poopybutthole's Journal**

**Ryu:** _A stoic martial artist who fights to control the darkness inside him and trains to better his skills. He and his friend Ken found Wakko after the Gummi Ship crashed in their world, they decided to help him find the Keyhole._ **Ryu finds true beauty in the heart of battle in Street Fighter (1987)**. _Voiced by: Kyle Hebert (English), Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese)_

**Ken Masters:** _Ryu's best friend and training partner who loves a good fight. Unlike Ryu, Ken is more energetic and uses fire in his attacks. Ken was the one to first discover Wakko while training and helped him find his friends._ **Ken turned up the heat in Street Fighter (1987).** _Voiced by: Reuben Langdon (English), Yuji Kishi (Japanese)_

**Chun-Li:** _A dutiful officer of Interpol renowned for her muscular legs, which are great for using kicks in a fight. She is one of the main adversaries of Shadaloo for killing her father. When Wakko, Peridot and Lapis were separated after crashing into her world, Chun-Li took the Gems in for interrogation._ **Chun-Li kicked things into gear in Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (1991).** _Voiced by: Laura Bailey (English), Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese)_

**Cammy White:** _A member of Delta Red, close friend of Chun-Li and former minion of M. Bison. She was originally created as a way for Bison to have a new body should his current one expire, but soon found freedom of her own._ **Cammy stung like a bee in Super Street Fighter II (1993).** _Voiced by: Caitlin Glass (English), Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese)_

**Guile:** _A patriotic fighter serving the US Air Force seeking revenge the death of his best friend Charlie Nash. His most renowned attack is the Sonic Boom._ **Guile fought for his country in Street Fighter II (1991).** _Voiced by: Travis Willingham (English), Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese)_

**Dhalsim:**_ A pacifist monk who can stretch his limbs further than anyone alive. He is consulted by other fighters for his spirituality._ **Dhalsim lit the way in Street Fighter II (1991).** _Voiced by: Christopher Bevins (English), Shozo Iizuka (Japanese)_

**Karin Kanzuki:** _A self-confident heiress notorious for her grating laugh that helped us track down Bison._ **Karin stood above in Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998).** _Voiced by: Lauren Landa (English), Aya Endo (Japanese)_

**Rainbow Mika:** _A professional wrestler who was one of the fighters assembled by Karin to help find the Black Moon pieces._ **Rainbow Mika is the superstar of the ring in Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998).** _Voiced by: Bonnie Gordon (English), Hiromi Igarashi (Japanese)_

**Ibuki:** _A young ninja and established friend of Karin who was brought together with other warriors to stop Shadaloo._ **Ibuki is on the scene in Street Fighter III: New Generation (1997).** _Voiced by: Kat Steel (English), Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese)_

**Zangief:** _A massive Russian wrestler who allied with us to find the Black Moons and stop Shadaloo._ **Zangief is the Red Cyclone with a body of iron in Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (1991).** _Voiced by: Peter Beckman (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese)_


	7. Chapter VI: Power of Nothingness

Chapter VI: The Power of Nothingness

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Hillside Plaza**

In the colorful streets of Brazil, Sean Matsuda was walking around the plaza while playing video games. However his alone time would soon be interrupted when he bumped into F.A.N.G. "Hey you!" he shouted as the Shadaloo general picked up his handheld. "Why don't you look where you're wal...king at...?"

"I have something that I want to ask you." F.A.N.G said before presenting Sean his console. "And you better answer my question truthfully, if you don't want to end up like this!" To prove his point, F.A.N.G melted the system in his hand with his poison before dropping what was left of it in Sean's hands, who nervously tossed it away. "Have you seen this piece before?" F.A.N.G continued while presenting a Black Moon Piece in the image of a sun that Sean seemed to recognize. "My sister has it!"

"YOU ARE CORRECT!" F.A.N.G announced theatrically while grabbing the young man by the torso. "Now, why don't you tell me where the control key is?" he asked. "Or, door number two where I take you hostage and threaten your sister with your life?!"

Just then, F.A.N.G received both a flying kick from Ken and a trash can lid to the face, knocking him over and freeing Sean from his grasp. "Excellent, just in the nick of time!" Peridot declared coming into view along with Wakko, Lapis and Ryu. "Are you alright?" Ken asked Sean as he got up. "Uh, yes!" Sean exclaimed before he laid eyes upon Wakko. "What are you, some kind of monkey?"

F.A.N.G began panicking while gazing down at his outfit as he got up from the fall and glared daggers at the heroes. "You got mud on my beautiful clothes, and that waste lid nearly ruined my face!" he shrieked angrily. "I'll never forgive you!"

In response, Wakko, Peridot and Lapis summoned their weapons, Ken gestured at F.A.N.G to come at them and Ryu tightened his headband.

* * *

**(Information: Defeat F.A.N.G! His poison will do serious damage!)**

**(Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**

F.A.N.G began the battle with a few zany whippings of his arms that summoned a trio of strange purple mushroom Heartless. "What are those things, more Heartless?" Ryu asked tilting his head at the new type of creatures. "Most likely. Why else would they have that symbol?" Lapis replied smacking one of them with her bats, but to no avail. Instead, she was greeted with a mighty smack to her midriff and a release of poisonous gas that slowly chipped away at her health. "Bad idea! Bad idea!"

"Don't worry Lapis, I got you!" Peridot cried out launching her Cure Robonoid at the blue Gem while her Thunder Robonoid gunned for F.A.N.G. "Thunder!"

The yellow Robonoid launched a powerful electric shock that made F.A.N.G violently shake about, giving Ken an opening to initiate a Shoryuken.

"What can we do to stop those Heartless?" Ryu asked Wakko. "I think we need to wait til it stops defending itself, then we can go to town!" the Warner theorized while the Black Fungus lowered its defenses and began ambulating around. Right on cue, the pair launched a furious combo attack on the Heartless, capping it off with a fierce Hadoken. "Good, now let's get the other two!"

On command, Ryu and Wakko ganged up on the surviving Black Fungus and began wailing on them, but the Heartless attacked back and poisoned them. "Oh dang. I've made a huge mistake!" Wakko realized, beginning to frantically run around while the status effect began to, well, take effect. However as the pair of remaining Heartless lowered their defenses, Ken managed to take them out for them.

"Heal!" Peridot commanded her Healing Robonoid to cure the pair of the poison. "Wait, your little robots can do that?!" F.A.N.G shrieked in alarm. "Of course, didn't you notice it when she healed me?" Lapis asked before she raised her bat and smacked the assassin in the face, ending the fight.

**(Level Up: Wakko - Attack Increase) **

**(Level Up: Peridot - Magic Increase)**

**(Level Up: Lapis - Defense Increase, Water Gun)**

**(Level Up: Ryu - Health Increase)**

* * *

F.A.N.G was sent tumbling back onto the ground thanks to Lapis and he looked up at the party in comedic fury. "You fools! I'll never forgive you!" he screamed getting ready to finish all of them off when his phone began to ring. "What? Intruders?!" he spoke to another caller. "I understand, I'll get back there right now!"

"Now wait just a second!" Peridot began to give chase, but F.A.N.G's poison blocked her path and the Shadaloo general made a proper escape just as Chun-Li and Cammy reunited with them. "Are you alright?" Chun-Li asked before she brought her attention to Sean. "Wait, I think I know you." she realized. "You're part of the Matsuda family?"

"Yes I am." Sean answered with a polite nod. Chun-Li continued by showing him a drawing of the Black Moon piece they were searching for. "Can I ask you if this was sent to your house?" she asked. "Those guys were asking me about that just before! So..." Sean announced when he made the connection. "Agh! My sister, I think she caused trouble again!"

"Your sister? Why, is something wrong with her?" Lapis asked when Ken gently pushed her aside. "Look, could you possibly give the piece to us?" the blonde martial artist asked. "Okay, you guys saved my life!" Sean agreed. "But it's my sister's. I happen to have it here." Just as he dug through his pockets in search of the piece, a Shadaloo grunt was sent flying his way. "Watch out!" Cammy cried and Ken Chun-Li sent the soldier flying with a double kick.

When Sean turned around, a gorgeous Brazilian woman with a buxom figure clad in green came strolling towards them with two Shadaloo minions, one over her shoulder and another being dragged by the collar. "L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Laura?!" Sean cried at the sight of his big sister. "Hi, were you guys talking about me!" Laura exclaimed dropping one of the minions to the ground and marched over to her nervous brother to give him an affectionate headlock. "What have you been doing around here?! And look at your hair! I know what it is, you must've found a girlfriend!"

"No I didn't! Don't touch me!" Sean panicked, begging for his sibling to free him. "Can't breathe!"

"Older siblings, am I right?" Wakko commented while making goo-goo eyes at Laura as she continued to wrestle with Sean. "You think we should stop them? Before..." Chun-Li prompted, but Ken replied with a good-natured chuckle.

"Let's make things burn with one more head-rub!" Laura yelled as she pulled her very reluctant brother into another wrestling move. "Is this considered a typical brother-sister relationship?" Cammy wondered. "Oh like you wouldn't believe!" Wakko answered. "Yakko and I always competed over some goofy thing while our sister Dot just laughed because boys will be boys."

"Okay, now that I've said hello to my dear little brother." Laura declared dusting her hands and standing over Sean before she gave the group a good once over, eventually landing her eyes on Ken. "Ken Masters? I recognize who you are!" she said to Ken. "Why would a famous person like you be here? And is that giant hamster wearing a zipper on his hat?"

"Well, I was looking for a package that's been sent to you." Ken stated, but he was unfortunately given no answer. "You told Sean to give you something, I don't like that!" Laura cut him off suspiciously. "If you're trying to steal something from my brother, then I'll make you regret it!"

"Wait, you're wrong!" Ken tried to calm Laura down while Wakko leaped into her arms. "Yeah, this is all just one big misunderstanding hot stuff!" he exclaimed. "Maybe you'll understand better after a quiet, romantic dinner." Unfortunately for the Warner, he was tossed away. "You'll pay for this!" Laura screamed while taking a fighting pose. "And now I'm here to collect!"

* * *

"Another fight? Ooh-wee, and we just got done with that F.A.N.G weirdo!" Mr. Poopybutthole exclaimed helping Wakko up. "A real shame too. This babe seemed pretty agreeable."

"You got that right." Wakko muttered as Ken got into a unwilling fight with Laura while leaning up to Lapis. "At least you'll never want to fight us for barely any reason, right my water witch?"

"Whatever." Lapis snarked shoving Wakko away as the fight ended.

"So the US Martial Arts Champion still has the ability to fight even after all that!" Laura exclaimed preparing for another round when Sean stopped her. "Both of you stop it!" he yelled. "Hey sis, listen to me! These people saved my life," Sean continued, finally bringing his sister up to speed. "They saved me from them! Those guys and the monsters!"

"Oh, is that the case?" Laura laughed in realization. "I see! Then why didn't you tell me that earlier?" she exclaimed playfully pushing Sean away to talk to Ken and Ryu. "Sorry about that."

"In exchange for us helping your brother, can he give us that Black Moon piece?" Ryu asked while Sean pulled the piece out again. "Okay. But in exchange, can I go along with you guys?" Laura suggested. "My name's Laura Matsuda! You just saw my skill."

"Nice to meet you Laura. Name's Wakko Warner." Wakko greeted the Brazilian babe. "And these are all my buddies, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Mr. Poopybutthole."

"Nice to get your name little guy." Laura replied taking off Wakko's hat to tousle his hair. "Anyway, if my skill can be of help, then can you help me promote Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu by using your online karate class?" she asked Ken. "Deal! For giving us the piece." Ken replied. "Besides, I think you already decided to come along."

"All right!" Laura cheered. "I'm gonna make Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu world-famous!"

As the heroes have just added a new ally to their little group, a new woman appeared before them. She resembled Cammy in body and hairstyle, but she was clad in a dark blue costume, her hair was platinum blonde and had a mask on that glowed with pink energy. A dark aura swirled around the mystery girl as the party took their stances.

"Hey, are you friends with those jerks?!" Sean exclaimed, glaring at the woman. "Unfortunately, your pals aren't around to-" Laura interrupted her little brother yet again by tossing him behind her. "Just stay back. This monster is too much for you to handle."

"You sure that's a monster? Looks too much like Cammy." Wakko commented summoning his Keyblade while turning to the aforementioned fighter, who stared at the woman with a shocked expression on her face. "Decapre!"

"You know her?" Peridot asked as Decapre struggled down the steps while clutching her head in pain. "Hey, she attacked Karin's place when Karin captured Lapis and I!"

"She's one of Bison's bodyguards." Chun-Li explained. "But something's wrong with her. Cammy, any idea?"

"Could it be the Heartless?" Wakko asked. Cammy continued staring at Decapre when she finally realized the pain she must've been going through, and took a stance. "Well, is she an enemy? Then let me take care of her!" Laura excitedly wondered when the Delta Red agent stopped her. "No! I'll fight her to be sure!"

"And we're comin' with you!" Wakko exclaimed as he, Peridot and Lapis joined Cammy in battle.

* * *

**(Information: Knock some sense into Decapre!)**

**(Battle Music: The Corrupted)**

Decapre took the first move by mindlessly charging at the four and attempting to stab Cammy with her laser claw gauntlets. However Lapis swiftly blocked her with her ice bat and allowed Wakko to cast Fire.

"This isn't right Decapre! Just tell me already what's wrong with you!" Cammy cried for her opponent while sending a flying kick in Decapre's face, in an effort to break her mask. The doll didn't answer with words, but instead another pained yell as she kicked Wakko in his chin, causing him to rocket into the air. "I got this covered!" the Warner declared aiming his Keyblade at the Shadaloo minion. "Blizzard!"

A flurry of ice crystals formed from the tip and launched at Decapre, nearly causing her to freeze in place. "Now!" he called to Cammy, who prepared a right hook to Decapre's face. But just in the nick of time, Decapre unfroze herself and leaped behind Cammy, kicking her in the back of the head mid-jump.

"Don't worry, I got this covered!" Lapis exclaimed, demonstrating her new Water Gun attack by spreading her wings and flying high, followed by rapidly descending and clocking Decapre on both sides of her head with her bats. "She's open! Get her!" Peridot shouted healing the Delta Red operative's wounds.

"Right." Cammy muttered as she got up and unleashed a nasty roundhouse kick, ending the fight.

* * *

With that, Decapre froze in place and Cammy caught her in her arms as she fell.

"Don't worry, I got this." Peridot stated, ordering her Healing Robonoid to patch up Decapre's wounds just as the cops appeared. "Nobody move!"

"Laura, I brought some backup!" Sean cried while the policemen pointed their guns at Decapre. "She's the agent working for Shadaloo!" one of the officers stated. "We have the authority to arrest her!"

"Take it easy, she's no longer a danger." Ken exclaimed trying to cool everyone down.

"You don't have to worry Cammy." Chun-Li said to her friend. "We should turn her over to them for now."

Cammy didn't give a response, inciting some awkward silence from Wakko's team as she gazed at Decapre's unconscious form. "Uh hey, Earth to Cammy!" he shouted, snapping his fingers in her ear. "Chun-Li is saying we should turn her into the cops so we don't become criminals! Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?!"

"H-help you!" Decapre groaned. "Will help you! Big sister will..." Wakko's impatience was soon replaced with sympathy as he realized what Cammy had mentioned earlier at Karin's home about her past. "Dot."

"What are you doing?" the cop ordered continuing to point his pistol. "Give the girl to us now! Also, just what the hell is that animal with you?!"

"Leave these sibs alone!" Wakko roared smacking the firearm away with his Keyblade. "Wakko, don't do it!" Ryu exclaimed in horror of his new friend's just if insanely rash actions. "Look what you did you clod!" Peridot screamed furiously while Wakko allowed Cammy to get to safety.

Suddenly, the policeman was shoved out of the way by a motorcycle driven by an Korean girl with black hair styled like horns, wearing a purple-pink catsuit and an eyepatch over her left eye. "What are you-" Cammy gasped. "Juri!"

"Is the sexy pirate biker another friend of yours?" Lapis asked the other fighters, and Ken replied by giving a thumbs down.

"Looks like you're having fun!" Juri cackled madly before reclining a bit on her motorbike. "Get on board, you can pay for me for this with that." she offered while looking at Decapre before she kicked off the Doll's mask, revealing a nasty scar on her face. "Hey, leave her alone!" Wakko shouted preparing for another fight, but Peridot harshly lowered the hand holding his Master Mallet.

"Ehahahaha, how sweet!" Juri continued snickering. "The love between sisters turns them both into fugitives."

Albeit with some slight hesitation, Cammy reluctantly accepted the offer and boarded Juri's bike with Decapre in her arms, followed by the trio zooming off.

"Cammy!" Chun-Li cried as the three women disappeared from sight. "Damnit!" Ken growled in frustration. "Are you trying to follow them on foot?" Laura asked. "It's foolish to do that! The road is a straight line from here. Besides..."

As if on cue again, a group of Shadaloo minions emerged from their hiding place and glared at the heroes. "Again?! How do they keep coming?!" Ken exclaimed as he accepted the challenge. "I can't take this many more fights!" Peridot yowled. "We need to find Karin and show her the Black Moon piece we got!"

"You're right Peridot." Chun-Li agreed. "Ken, Laura. Keep holding them off. Everyone else is coming with me to the base."

"Sure! Leave it to me." Ken complied before he charged at the soldiers and launched an attack similar to his buddy's Shoryuken. "SHINRYUKEN!"

While Wakko, Peridot, Lapis, Ryu and Chun-Li ran away to Shadaloo's headquarters, a blonde man in an white open shirt and wielding a set of claws in one hand watched from above. "Hmph, a flower trifling in the wind is so beautiful." the bullfighter Vega soliloquized as he sniffed a rose in his other hand and then made it collapse into petals. "I want to cut it down with my own hand."

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Shadaloo Base**

"Can't believe I came back here." Rashid, a young Middle Eastern man wearing white robes and a green eyepiece, muttered as he strolled into the base with his butler Azam and Charlie Nash. Charlie then decided to go the opposite of where his two companions were walking, much to Rashid's annoyance. "Hey, wait you!" Rashid nervously called for the reanimated soldier. "That's not the right way! We have to stop the moons, so we have to find the control room."

"I know that Bison must be in here. I will find him and kill him." Nash stoically declared just as Wakko suddenly appeared behind him. "Yeah, judging by the game we're adapting here, that doesn't seem likely."

"Whoa, where did you come from?!" Rashid exclaimed as Wakko, Peridot, Lapis and Mr. Poopybutthole stood before him and Charlie. "I am Peridot sir. These are my three companions, Wakko Warner, Lapis Lazuli and Mr. Poopybutthole." Peridot introduced her group. "We're with Miss Kanzuki as well and have already split off from Chun-Li and Ryu to look for you. Which reminds me, you are?"

"Oh terribly sorry little one. I am Rashid of the Turbulent Winds." Rashid introduced himself to the group. "This is my butler Azam and the Frankenstein here with us is named Charlie Nash. Anyway, we're here too because we share the same goal of stopping the Black Moons as well. If you four came along with Nash and I, we'd have a better shot at stopping him!"

"Exactly big guy. Once we stop the moons, that Bison guy will get weaker which will make it easier for his ass to be kicked!" Mr. Poopybutthole said. "Yeah, Nash here really wants to do so." Rashid said gesturing to his partner, but Nash coldly ignored them.

"I cannot afford to waste any more time." Charlie stated as he walked away.

"Hey you can't just rush off like that!" Rashid scolded him. "You'll get yourself killed...oh."

"Let me guess, he died at some point?" Lapis asked him. "Seems like it." the man of the Turbulent Winds answered. "Look, I don't know what happened to you beyond that. But if you want to stop Bison, you really should stick with us."

"What you're saying is right." Nash agreed. "But some things can't be resolved by doing right." As Charlie walked off on his own, Rashid took a deep sigh of acceptance motioned for the Keyblade crew to follow him and Azam further into Shadaloo's lair.

* * *

"Yo, whaddup Karin?!" Wakko loudly greeted Karin, Ibuki and Rainbow Mika as soon as he locked eyes with them.

"Wonderful to see you again Mr. Warner." Karin replied. "Hey, you're that crazy weasel with the Keyblade from her place." Rainbow Mika said. "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves." Ibuki added while shoving Mika out of the way. "My name's Ibuki and this is Mika."

"Okay you two, break it up." Rashid chuckled. "Anyway, did you already find the control room Mr. Butler?"

"Shibasaki is the head steward of the Kanzuki family. Of course he did." Karin grinned as Shibasaki adjusted his red-rimmed glasses.

"Great, then I suggest we should work together!" Rashid suggested putting an arm around Shibasaki, who barely moved an inch despite the other man shaking him. "And I'll forgive you for what happened in the past."

"Please do not touch my head steward." Karin calmly commanded. "By the way, do you actually have the piece?"

However just as Rashid began to contemplate where he put the piece, Heartless emerged from behind the group. "Geez, think we need to call pest control?" the Middle-Easterner quipped in response to the creatures while Wakko and company took up arms. "And what are you gonna do little guy?"

"Just leave these guys to us!" Wakko exclaimed while summoning his Keyblade and got to work against the monsters.

**(Information: Team up with Rashid and Karin to stop the Heartless!)**

"Deep freeze!" Wakko exclaimed while casting Blizzard and causing the Thunder Operas to dissipate. "Whoa, your sword can do that?!" Rashid exclaimed. "I've gotta get me one of those."

Suddenly the alarms went off, which caused a group of Shadaloo soldiers to join the fight as well. "These clods again?!" Peridot snarled while firing from her Flame Robonoid. "You're right, they're really starting to get on my nerves." Lapis added as she batted a Red Nocturne from behind. "No matter, we got to defend the pieces!"

"So that weapon of yours can do magic, eh?" Rashid asked Wakko. "Let me show off what I can do!" With a smile on his face, Rashid spun in place while generating a tornado right where he was standing. "ROAR THUNDER!" he exclaimed as the tornado connected to one of the Heartless. "SHOWTIME!"

With a confident smirk on his face, Rashid turned his entire lower body into a small hurricane that swept up all the monsters in his vicinity. The Heartless were quickly reduced to just hearts by the time the champion of the turbulent winds was done, except for the one that was caught in the storm first. That mere Shadow was taken out with a single kick.

**(Level Up: Wakko - Defense Increase) **

**(Level Up: Peridot - Attack Increase)**

**(Level Up: Lapis - Magic Increase)**

* * *

Despite the group's small victory, the Shadaloo goons kept on coming and the doors were on the verge of closing. Without hesitation, Rashid shoved Karin, Shibasaki, Mika, Ibuki, Wakko, Peridot, Lapis and Mr. Poopybutthole away before running through another door that Azam kept held up, tossing Karin the Black Moon pieces he had before the door closed, separating everyone. "Please keep an eye on them!" Rashid begged. "I'm supposed to be responsible for their safe-keeping, but there's no time! Can I trust you?"

"You can count on us Rash!" Wakko agreed with a salute. "We accept your request!" Karin added.

"I suggest we split up. My group will look for Chun-Li and Ryu, while the rest of you get the pieces to safety." Peridot suggested. The rest of the heroes nodded and went on their way.

* * *

"Here Chun-Chunny Chun-Chunny Chun-Chun Chun-Li! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Wakko called for Chun-Li as he, the Gems and their chronicler wandered through the steel hallways of Shadaloo's base.

"Can you keep quiet? Shadaloo could be spying on us!" Peridot scolded him. "And I also have no idea what you just referenced."

"You mean you never watched Mary Poppins? Really fun movie, has a stick in the mud for a character just like you are." Wakko commented when he suddenly bumped into Chun-Li from behind. "Oh hey Chun, hey Ryu!"

"Wakko, good to see you again." Ryu greeted him.

"Any updates yet?" Lapis asked leaning up against the wall.

"Unfortunately, none." Chun-Li explained. "How about you?"

"We only ran back into Karin and some guy named Rashid before we got split up again and had to look for you." Mr. Poopybutthole replied.

"You're one of the people who has the Merope." the voice of a little Chinese girl wearing pink and holding a tablet stated, making Chun-Li turn around to see her. "Hey, aren't you-"

The girl turned the tablet to show information about the Chinese police officer and a Black Moon piece named Merope. "So Shadaloo was using hackers to track the pieces down." Chun-Li observed and as she gazed at the tablet, Peridot sheepishly hid hers away in the hopes that she wasn't being tracked as well. "We'll save the conversations for later. We have to get out of here now."

"There's someone," the girl began. "I mean I still have to look for the usher."

"The usher?" Ryu pondered.

"Sorry kid, a movie theater this ain't." Wakko added. "I still have something to do, so that means I can't escape just yet." the girl finished and she ran off.

"That girl. What is she doing?" Chun-Li muttered to herself in suspicion. "No time now, let's get moving!"

* * *

The group moved further into the compound, eventually busting down a door that led to a control room where they ran into Karin once more.

"I guess we made it here with perfect timing." Chun-Li declared. "No time to lose now! Just hand over the pieces and we can shut these moons down!" Peridot ordered as Chun Karin gathered up the Black Moon Pieces. "Now we have all six of them." Karin announced while holding five of them in her hands.

"After we set up these pieces, we'll be able to stop the Black Moons." Chun-Li said, but just as they were about to install the pieces, a familiar face squawked in fury at the sight of them. "More intruders have broken into my very important control room!" F.A.N.G screamed as he burst into the room. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!"

"Oh nice, you again." Ryu frowned with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll take care of this. You all must be exhausted after your trip." Karin decided while handing the six pieces to Chun-Li, who turned around and got to work. "How dare you try to interrupt Operation CHAINS that I dedicated to Lord Bison?!" F.A.N.G shrieked. "I won't let any of you leave here alive!"

* * *

**(Information: Team up with Karin to defend Chun-Li from F.A.N.G!)**

"You have trifled with the master's plans for this time you strange weasel!" the poison-user exclaimed pointing a purple finger at Wakko and launching a blast of poison at him, but the Warner deflected it with his Keyblade and sent it flying towards his opponent. "Filthy animal!"

"Says the animal." Wakko said with a grin. "Now Karin!"

"Precisely." Karin replied preparing one of her own special attacks. "Allow me to introduce to you Wakko, the Kanzuki-Ryu Hokojutsu Seppo!" she declared delivering an upward palm strike to F.A.N.G, followed by twisting around and thrusting her back into him.

"You little bit-" F.A.N.G howled, but he was cut off by Peridot blasting him with her Blizzard Robonoid. This was followed up by Lapis beating him over the head with her bat, Ryu launching a Hadoken and Wakko using Fire to unfreeze F.A.N.G, only for their foe to catch on fire. "AGH, I'M BURNING! BUUUURNIIIING!"

"NOW!" Peridot shouted, earning Wakko the chance to use the Homerun and send F.A.N.G flying.

* * *

"This is it!" Chun-Li declared once she had set up all the Black Moon pieces and punched in the deactivation mechanism, to F.A.N.G's terror. Within a few seconds, a screen reading "OPERATION C.H.A.I.N.S: Operation Aborted" appeared, signalling that Bison's plans were as good as foiled. "It stopped."

"We were successful!" Karin cheered. "Woohoo!" Wakko added happily. "Now all we need to do is find the Keyhole and we're outta here!"

"Don't celebrate too soon you guys." Lapis frowned before she turned towards the panicking F.A.N.G with disdain. The assassin shrieked in agony before deciding to cover his tracks with poison clouds. "I will show all of them one last trick up my sleeve!"

With that, F.A.N.G made a rapid departure from the scene followed by a massive hatch opening underneath the terminal. "What is that?" Wakko wondered.

"Their main headquarters." a muscular French soldier answered stepping into the room. "You were the one operating undercover Abel?" Chun-Li asked him. "I see."

Just then, the shutdown message was covered by windows of code while an alarm sounded. "Someone is trying to hack into the control room." Abel guessed as the windows grew in numbers.

"Don't worry gang, we got this covered!" Wakko announced summoning his Keyblade once more. "Gems, Ryu, you're with me!" With that, the four jumped over the railing and down into the lower area.

* * *

"Execute that program right now or else!" F.A.N.G threatened the same little girl who was in search of the Usher earlier. "But I, uh-" the child muttered nervously, but was cut off by the Heavenly King sticking a poison-covered hand out. "Do you take me for a complete fool, who has failed to realize that you were searching for the holders of the control keys? Tell me. Do you want to be melted down like what happened to the other programmer?" he purred.

"Yes, the descent program! With this, nobody will be able to stop it from happening!" the assassin continued before breaking into a joyous little dance. "This is so perfect, absolutely perfect! Operation C.H.A.I.N.S is indestructible! All the power from the resulting fear, despair and hatred will be given to Lord Bison, and those creatures will also become more powerful than ever! They will join Lord Bison in ruling the world!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it clod!" Peridot declared as she, Wakko, Lapis and Ryu sprang into action. "You mean to tell us you had a backup plan in case we successfully gathered the Black Moon pieces?" Ryu added. "Well, we still have one of our own."

"So, the Keyblade wielder shows himself." the leader of Shadaloo known as M. Bison declared, finally showing himself as he stood atop the machine the girl was forced into. "Oh Lord Bison, you wouldn't believe it but Operation C.H.A.I.N.S is a success!" F.A.N.G cheered. "When each of the moons obliterate their target cities, the resulting chaos will generate enough negative energy to make you the strongest in the world! YEEES! The entire world shall belong to you my master, and the Heartless as well!"

"So Shadaloo is controlling the Heartless?" Wakko exclaimed. "Indeed we are little ferret, but I am beyond just world domination." Bison sneered.

"Then I'll finish you here!" Charlie exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and leaping down to attack the dictator. However he was still overpowered by Bison's energy and sent flying to the ground as Bison hovered above the heroes. "Well, I never expected that your lost soul would come crawling back to me." Bison declared.

"I WILL...KILL YOU!" the enraged Nash roared. "It looks like you want to die." Bison boomed as he prepared for a fight. "Then you got one!" Wakko shouted while his party took Nash's side.

* * *

**(Information: Defeat M. Bison!)**

**(Music: Squirming Evil)**

"Behold the might of Psycho Power!" the leader of Shadaloo bellowed as he charged at Wakko while surrounding himself with purple energy, spiraling himself towards the Keybearer and clashing his fists with the legendary weapon. "FIRE!" Wakko exclaimed launching a fireball at Bison and giving Nash Ryu enough time to attack.

"MOONSAULT SLASH!" Nash yelled while performing a slamming kick that he launches like a crescent moon. Bison retaliated by letting out an explosion of Psycho Power that sent the pair flying to different parts of the arena. "Deep freeze!" Peridot added while firing her Blizzard Robonoid at the dictator's fists, keeping them restrained while Lapis unleashed her Water Gun attack.

"Enough games!" Bison shouted while breaking his sub-zero restraints and thundering towards Wakko Ryu. "Oh, what do we do now?!" Wakko panicked, but then he suddenly got an idea. "Hang on a second, I think I already got one."

M. Bison's charge was interrupted when the Keyblade wielder started squealing in pain while holding his privates. "'Scuse me mister, but do you know where the potty is?" he asked the supervillain. "A-Are you for real?" Bison asked dropping his rage for complete befuddlement. "I'm serious big guy! We may be enemies, but can ye do me a favor and tell me where the bathroom is?"

"If you either plan on fleeing or urinating on me, then you have no chance left!" Bison stated while charging an orb of Psycho Power in one hand and releasing it with the other. But unfortunately for him, Wakko used his Homerun move on the energy ball and sent it flying at Bison's face.

**(Level Up: Wakko - Cure) **

**(Level Up: Peridot - Attack Increase)**

**(Level Up: Lapis - Magic Increase)**

**(Level Up: Ryu - Defense Increase)**

* * *

"Did you really plan to pee on Bison?" Lapis asked Wakko as the explosion sent M. Bison careening into a wall. "Kind of. I needed to find a way for us to escape and plus, I need to go potty." Wakko explained. "Now can we escape so we can form a backup plan?! I'm gonna explode!"

"He's right, we're not strong enough right now." Ryu agreed. "Peridot, you and Lapis have to fly us out of here!"

"You got it!" Peridot obeyed. She summoned her trash can lid and jumped on its underside while Ryu clung onto the handle and Lapis carried Wakko Charlie away.

"Master Bison! Please tell me you are alright!" F.A.N.G panicked for his master's status, not even paying attention to their fleeing enemies.

"Steady yourself F.A.N.G." Bison assured his minion as he rose up from the ground and gazed at his escaping foes. "The boy said he'll be back soon. And when that time comes, we shall see if he's truly destined to carry that weapon." he gravely boasted, letting out an evil laugh shortly after and dark energy billowed out his fists.

* * *

"Wakko, everyone!" Karin exclaimed as she spotted Wakko, Peridot, Lapis, Ryu and Nash soaring above them to the door. "We saw what happened."

"And we need to get outta here and think of another plan!" Peridot replied. "Shadaloo has activated some kind of backup system that'll send the Black Moons crashing into their targets within 24 hours!"

"We know Peridot." Chun-Li said. "Meet us at the airfield where Karin will call up a way to pick everyone up."

"Roger roger!" Wakko complied with a salute before the group retreated back to the halls.

* * *

Within the iron hallways of the terrorist organization's headquarters, Wakko's group chose this to take a rest and watch over Nash. "Don't worry Charlie, we'll help you out." Peridot told the zombified soldier and was about to use her Healing Robonoid to fix his wounds, but then Wakko stepped in with his new Cure spell before she could. "Thank you very much strange marmoset." Nash sighed with gratitude when Rashid and Azam conveniently raced besides the group, stopping and backing up to greet them.

"Oh, good sirs!" Rashid greeted Nash. "Whoa, that looks painful! Uh, can you stand?"

"I can now thanks to Wakko." Nash muttered while standing up. "What happened there? Did you stop Bison?" Rashid asked, and all he got was "I couldn't kill him."

"We at least got a few good licks on him." Peridot added. "Oh, I see." Rashid realized just as the alarms went off. "Guess they still haven't finished the job. Dammit, and I still wasn't able to save my friend!"

"It gets worse. They have some kind of program that will make the Black Moons crash into their targets regardless of the pieces assembled." Lapis stated fearfully. "Still, who is this friend?"

"An old friend of mine Lapis. This one has been a bit of a bonehead since we were little." Rashid answered. "Really liked making games too, to the point where a lot of companies wanted her to work for them after one game became a big hit. She was hesitant to make a decision, but then started working for a company that had ties to Shadaloo!" he explained. "Probably got tricked into joining too. After all, how else would the Black Moons come to be?"

"Kinda reminds me of how a friend of mine always relied on his friends for help when he was younger." Peridot related Rashid's tale to one of her own. "Yeah that's basically it little green." the wind warrior remarked. "My friend has been making mistakes for what seems like forever and every time she called for my help, I never once got a thank you. What a friend, am I right?"

"Gee, that also reminds me of someone I know." Wakko stated while turning to Peridot. "Hey, no need to keep this dragging on! I'm sorry about not letting you fly the ship, okay?!" Peridot apologized.

"This time, I think it's gotten serious." Rashid stated mournfully. "Then I assume, you will continue looking?" Nash asked. Rashid turned back to the other man with a laugh. "Good sir."

"We have no time to waste." Ryu interrupted. "We must leave at once."

"One sec gang!" Wakko exclaimed as he came across a small chest in the corner. Tapping on it twice, it opened to reveal four cans of alphabet soup inside. "Okay, now we can go."

* * *

"How many more of them do we have to fight?!" Rainbow Mika complained while she and Ibuki battled their way through Shadaloo minions and Heartless before finding Wakko's group, Chun-Li and Karin running towards them. "Miss Chun-Li!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Miss Kanzuki! And the tanuki too!"

They were not alone however as Abel made an angry charge, now brimming with the exact same Psycho Power as Bison himself. Just in the nick of time however, Zangief dropped from the sky on Karin's command. "IIIIROOOOONNN!" he screamed before landing and blocking Abel's path. "MUUUUUSSSCCCCLEEE!"

"Zangief!" Chun-Li exclaimed.

"He's just so cool!" Mika cheered excitedly.

"Are you ki-Huh?" Ibuki began before she yelled and noticed the helicopter piloted by Guile, Mr. Poopybutthole and Shibasaki.

"Impeccable timing." Karin grinned. "Everyone get on board. We must leave this place immediately."

"But what about him?" Lapis asked while pointing at Abel. "Leave this to me everyone!" Zangief roared. "I shall handle this with MY MUSCLES!"

"He's so cool!" Mika gasped in awe as Zangief made quick work of Abel, knocking the French soldier out with his famous piledriver. "You're awesome Master!"

"Can we get a move on already?!" Mr. Poopybutthole exclaimed, motioning for everyone to come aboard the chopper. When all the fighters were inside, the helicopter finally took off and left the Shadaloo base.

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Kanzuki Estate**

The helicopter returned to Karin's estate where our heroes began rethinking their strategy. "So what do we do now?" Wakko asked. "With our current plan, who knows what'll happen?"

"Regardless, we need to stop the Black Moons from dropping." Karin announced. "I think Nash and I should be heading back to our own hideout." Rashid revealed. "Helen already has some new info it seems."

Just as Rashid was about to take his leave however, Abel came storming into the foyer of the mansion still overflowing with Psycho Power while Guile and Nash tried to hold him back. "Seriously, what is wrong with that guy?!" Peridot yelled in fright. "He's a failed replacement body for Bison, meaning he possesses many of his abilities!" Chun-Li explained. "Unfortunately, that also includes Psycho Power."

"No more!" Guile groaned in resistance as he got back up and fired an attack at Abel to keep him down. Unfortunately, that still didn't do anything to stop the rejected Bison clone. "Charlie!" he called out to his zombified comrade, who began making the bindi dot on his forehead glow and charged at Abel. "Here!" he exclaimed, clutching the soldier's head and causing the Psycho Power to be siphoned out of Abel. Nash would soon add his other hand to strengthen the process and making his bindi glow brighter until finally, Abel was back to normal.

"You okay, do you know who I am?" Chun-Li asked the coughing Frenchman as he came to. "You're the one who stopped my madness." Abel sighed in gratitude towards Abel. "Merci beaucoup."

"You're still looking pretty banged up there." Peridot remarked. "Here, let me-"

"Let US try." Wakko interrupted Peridot. After a moment of silent understanding between the two, they synchronized their Cure magic to restore Abel to full health. "There, right as rain!"

In the background, Charlie began to make his exit with Rashid by his side. "Charlie." Guile stated before he tossed his old partner his dogtags. "You forgot this."

After gazing at the tags, Nash gave a terse nod to Guile before leaving, just as Abel got up. "Nash?"

"Where are they going?" Lapis asked. "Well, Rashid did say he had a friend named Helen who also had some info he needed." Mr. Poopybutthole answered. "Though who this lady is is a real mystery."

"Hey, before we gotta leave Peri, I gotta say this." Wakko told Peridot. "Sorry about hijacking the ship and getting us into this mess."

"No, I'm more sorry for not letting you fly, like I said earlier." Peridot replied. "But I'm even more sorry for not having faith in you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can shortstack!" Wakko exclaimed before he brought Peridot in for an affectionate noogie.

"I knew you guys would make up." Lapis smirked innocently.

"Why's that, did you read the plot of Deep Jungle?" Wakko inquired, despite the fact that his crush had no idea what he was talking about. "Okay, keep your secrets."

* * *

Outside the estate, Ryu stood on the rooftop looking at the moon before he heard an innocent voice call out to him. "You expecting someone Ryu?"

"Possibly." the martial artist replied. "There should be someone coming for me, for my soul. But it seems like he's not."

"Maybe it's because he barely amounted to anything to begin with." Wakko made a snide remark. "Huh?" Ryu muttered with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing."

"Going on this adventure with you has given me an opportunity to better combat my inner darkness, and now I'm ready to let out my new strength on whoever may cross my path." Ryu declared. "Would you be willing to spar with me?"

"Heck yeah!" Wakko exclaimed as the two leaped off the roof and onto a more flat playing field. "Never thought I'd be fighting my first party member but, here we go."

* * *

**(Information: Show Ryu what you're made of!)**

"Okay, here I come!" Wakko said charging forth with his Power of Friendship Keyblade in hand. "Deep freeze!" He started off with a Blizzard spell pointed at Ryu's fists, but the martial artist managed to dodge by simply jumping into the air with a Tatsumaki Senpunyaku to the boy's face.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu added a Shoryuken to the combo, uppercutting Wakko in the chin and making him land on the roof. "I see you have great strategy, but you shouldn't just carry out your plans without thinking about them first."

"Yeah, I guess that's what happens when you're only on the third major world." Wakko replied as he leaped back down to the ground. "I'm still a growing boy!"

Fists and blade began to clash outside the estate as Peridot, Lapis, Mr. Poopybutthole, Ken, Chun-Li and Karin watched. "Should we help either of them out?" Peridot asked, but Ken shut her down. "No, Ryu wants to see how good his training went with a classic one-on-one! It's what he promised me when this all wraps up."

When Wakko prepared to attempt jabbing Ryu with his Keyblade, his opponent had other ideas as he grabbed the horse's head on the blade and tossed the boy behind him. A blue aura began to consume the man while he assumed a fighting stance meditated. The aura soon changed to a violent red, symbolizing Ryu's inner struggle while cherry blossom petals danced around him thanks to the wind. Ryu's aura then finally changed back to blue, sending a message of his peace of mind before he punched Wakko hard in the face with his new power.

"Faboo!" Wakko moaned deliriously before falling down and foaming at the mouth.

* * *

"Man, you've gotten strong." Wakko complimented Ryu while resisting the urge to vomit from that final blow. "What's your secret?" His question was answered in the form of Dhalsim warping behind the Warner Brother to tell him. "His inner madness has been tamed for now."

"Wakko!" Lapis exclaimed as she and Peridot rushed to the boy's side. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am my aquatic angel. I'm a toon." Wakko assured his traveling partner. "Nothing seriously bad can happen to me."

"You put up a pretty good fight there." Peridot remarked proudly. "But you're still gonna need some work."

"I have an announcement." Karin declared. "We'll be going back to the Shadaloo base. Nash and Rashid have told us they found a way to stop the Moons."

"I knew those two wouldn't let us down!" Mr. Poopybutthole chirped with a spring in his step. "And hopefully we can find the Keyhole at Bison's place too."

"Looks like you two are gonna work twice as hard!" Ken stated amicably hoisting Wakko up with one hand and placing his other on his best friend's shoulder. "We'll all work hard." Chun-Li replied before shook hands with Ryu.

"Together." Wakko declared before he stacked his hand on the handshake, followed by Ken, Peridot, Lapis, Karin and Dhalsim.

* * *

**World Warrior Arena: Shadaloo Base**

Later on, the heroes prepare to make their grand entrance to the final battle with Bison by jumping out a helicopter. "Hey, are we going to jump from way up here?!" Ibuki asked nervously while Karin's obese associate Birdie stepped up behind her. "What, are you guys serious?!"

"Hey wait a sec, you weren't in any previous scenes!" Wakko shouted from inside the chopper before everyone began to jump out. "THEY MAY TAKE OUR LIVES, BUT THEY'LL NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM!" Mr. Poopybutthole shrieked as he followed behind while riding on Lapis's back.

"Hey! How could you guys just leave me?!" Ibuki complained before she and Birdie were shoved out of the helicopter by Dhalsim, who simply decided to warp down instead of jumping out.

* * *

By the time the fighters landed at the base, they were instantly thrust into battle against Shadaloo's forces and the Heartless. The soldiers were now empowered by the darkness and gave their opponents a tough fight, but they continuously managed to pull through.

"My team will handle this!" Karin declared after kicking a Soldier Heartless away. "Good to know we can count on you Karin." Peridot beamed when they found a multinational group of young women dressed similarly to Decapre brimming with dark energy. "Again, Psycho Power!" Chun-Li muttered in horror.

"Are they more friends of Cammy?" Wakko asked the Chinese officer. "If so, then what business does Bison have rounding up tons of attractive young women from across the world aside from some very non-kid friendly purposes?"

The Dolls leaped from the shadows and one of them, a pink-haired girl named Enero, prepared to attack Chun-Li before Karin blocked her. "Seems like you got this covered!" Lapis said. "Come on guys!"

Upon meeting up with Ryu Guile, Wakko's team nodded to one another and made a break for Bison.

* * *

"He did such a really terrible thing to my PSA!" F.A.N.G complained while a defeated Rashid lay knocked out beneath him in the control room. "It's really annoying! But still, it's not too late."

However F.A.N.G quickly ate his words as the Doll März tackled him from behind and tossed him away. Beside the assassin laid a shattered control device that he had used on the Dolls; but now that it was broken, they were free from his control. "You hurt us!" März snarled furiously. "I'll never forgive you!"

"A defective Doll like you shouldn't talk to me like that!" F.A.N.G scolded März while preparing to combat her rebelliousness. "My sisters and I are not dolls!" the woman screamed as their fight began. "Your insubordination will not be tolerated! You can be easily replaced!" F.A.N.G declared while launching his poison, temporarily stunning März.

"Hey, are we interrupting anything?!" Wakko cried as he and the Gems burst into the room, catching both combatants off-guard. "You again?!" F.A.N.G hollered in agony before Rashid used the distraction to throw one of the Black Moon pieces at the assassin. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't see my friend just yet."

"Will you never give up?!" F.A.N.G groaned just as März tackled him and sent the two over the railing, with F.A.N.G clinging onto the edge of the walkway with his life while März continued holding onto his waist. However the poison-user's hands began making him lose his grip by melting the metal he held onto. "You stupid doll! Stupid doll!" he screamed accusingly while kicking at the Doll's head. "Because you, all because of you fool!"

"Alright, time to get serious for once." Wakko declared. "Lapis, you save the cute nerd from F.A.N.G! Peridot, be a pal and help Rashid out! Ryu and I will go after Bison."

"Wow, you're getting pretty mature." Lapis complimented her traveling companion before she flew off to März's rescue, going over the railing as F.A.N.G lost his grip and the two fell down. A still injured Rashid glanced over the rail in shock and then moments later, Lapis returned to her friends with März safely in her arms and F.A.N.G nowhere to be found.

"Thank you oh so much." März said gratefully to the heroes. "It's a pleasure." Ryu replied with a bow when suddenly, the alarms went off and a small group of Shadaloo soldiers Heartless came storming in. "Peridot, you know what to do, right?"

"Ready and willing Ryu!" the small Gem saluted as she summoned her Robonoids to her side while Rashid glanced at the monitor, which now had a loading screen featuring a chibi version of himself next to the bar. "Light up the pathway for those who stray." the man muttered to himself. "I call thy name, Rashid of the turbulent wind."

"What was that?" Lapis asked Rashid, who gave a small smirk. "A message my friend left me in this command that'll be just the thing we need to stop the Black Moons, before she died." he answered as he watched Wakko, Ryu, Chun-Li and Guile run off the find Bison. "Good luck you guys." When the four disappeared from sight, Rashid took a stand alongside Peridot, Lapis and März. "Just a little more, so none of you interfere!"

* * *

Deeper within the base, M. Bison proudly stood atop the machine where the little girl was forced to sit and program commands for the Black Moons when a group of Kanzuki ninja emerged from the shadows to fight him. "Even more dogs!" the dictator sneered before quickly taking them all out with his Psycho Power, now made far stronger thanks to the Moons. "And now, here you all are." he added spying Wakko and company arriving on the scene from over his shoulder.

"Bison!" Guile shouted. "I'll end this right here!" Chun-Li added getting into position when she noticed the girl inside the machine, curled up into a ball and fearing for her life. "Wait." Ryu simply said as the four looked up to see Charlie standing above them all.

"Oh, hey Charlie!" Wakko cheerfully greeted. "Well..." Bison purred sadistically as he met his victim's gaze. Chun-Li stepped forward in an effort to help Nash, but Guile grabbed her shoulder and firmly shook his head. The two brothers in arms stared at each other before Charlie scoffed and jumped higher up in the area, eventually reaching a locale that featured four statues of Bison and his three minions staring at a globe in the dictator's hands.

"No matter how many times you come back, you'll never win against my Psycho Power!" Bison bragged. "And with this new darkness I had discovered, you are as good as nothing."

"Perhaps," Charlie said quietly. "but I will achieve my victory."

"Then why don't I send you to hell so you can collect the victory that you're desperately looking for?!" the leader of Shadaloo challenged as the darkness slowly overtook him. "And as for your friends." With a snap of his fingers, the master brought forth his other two minions Vega and Balrog to fight Wakko and company. "You two can take care of the Keybearer!"

"So that Keyblade guy the boss was talking about all this time was just a little squirrel?" Balrog snarled while putting up his dukes. "It's a real shame that you're fraternizing with such animals, my dear Chun-Li." Vega added putting on his mask and baring his claws.

"You should know better than to underestimate our new friend here!" Chun-Li exclaimed as the four heroes prepared for a fight.

* * *

**(Information: Defeat Balrog and Vega!)**

**(Music: Sinister Shadows)**

"Fire!" Wakko shouted launching a fireball at Balrog, but the wrestler punched it away and it flew into the wall. "Your magic ain't gonna help you rat!" Balrog snarled as he pumped up his fist for a nasty attack. "Get ready for my Gigaton Blow!" he announced winding up his arm and giving the Keyblade wielder a nasty punch to the face. "Why couldn't we have picked a shorter world to adapt?!" Wakko complained as he rocketed skyward.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile announced in retaliation as he fired a crescent-shaped energy attack at Vega. "Sky High Claw!" the bullfighter replied while leaping towards a wall, kick-jumping off it and gliding towards Guile with an outstretched claw and bouncing off him as he struck.

"Deep freeze!" Peridot cried as her Blizzard Robonoid encased the two warriors in ice, giving Lapis and Chun-Li enough chances to attack. "I've had enough!" Balrog shrieked as he broke out of their frozen prison with his super strength. "You better get ready for this rat!"

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked Wakko. "You betcha Ryu!" Wakko answered slinging his Keyblade over his shoulder as the two prepared one last attack together. Ryu first launched a Hadoken at his new friend, followed by Wakko batting it with his Homerun attack and it sped towards Balrog & Vega, knocking them out for good.

**(Level Up: Wakko - Attack Increase) **

**(Level Up: Peridot - Defense Increase)**

**(Level Up: Lapis - Defense Increase)**

**(Level Up: Ryu - Magic Increase)**

* * *

Immediately after taking down two of the Heavenly Kings, F.A.N.G emerged from the rubble seemingly unharmed from März's attempted sacrifice and absolutely livid. "DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!" he howled. "It was you!" F.A.N.G screamed at his young hostage. "You told the bastard about the command code, you little shit!"

Before F.A.N.G could even lay a poisoned finger on the girl, Chun-Li came to the rescue and swiftly defeated him. "You must've worked very hard to stop this." she said laying a comforting hand on the child's head. "Here all alone."

"Uh hey, mind telling us who the kid is since you're so friendly with her?" Wakko piped up. "Oh, sorry Wakko." Chun-Li chuckled lightly. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Li-Fen."

"Hey, I'm Wakko." Wakko introduced himself. "And I'm Peridot!" Peridot added. "Name's Lapis Lazuli." Lapis stated.

"Oh uh, hello." Li-Fen nervously waved before they discovered F.A.N.G slowly rising from the ground and even angrier than ever. "Ryu, Wakko, get him!" Chun-Li ordered the pair to go after Bison while she took care of F.A.N.G once and for all. They, along with Peridot, Lapis and Guile nodded and raced onward to the final showdown.

* * *

Wakko and his team raced up to where Charlie had taken his fight with Bison, only to discover his unconscious form at the cackling dictator's feet. "Nash!" Guile exclaimed dragging his friend's body to the group. "What happened up there? Are you alright?!"

"N...not Bison." Charlie weakly stated pointing at the awesome amount of darkness surrounding Bison. "N-not B-b-Bison."

"He is right you fools." Bison laughed evilly. "You still refuse to accept my godhood?! Well you can keep your God!" he boomed as he slowly began to transform and his voice became more distorted. "In fact, this might be a good time to start praying to him! FOR I BEHELD SATAN AS HE FELL FRRRRRROM HEAVEN! **L-I-I-I-I-I-I-KE LIIIIIIGHTNING****!**"

With that, M. Bison died with one last roar and in his place was the Psycho Bison, a massive black bull with a red cape, sharp horns and a Heartless emblem on its chest. "He's turned into a Heartless!" Peridot exclaimed. "Yeah, I think we got the picture Peri!" Mr. Poopybutthole replied.

"We have to stop that ugly thing before it can do anymore harm!" Ryu declared.

"You can rest now Charlie. We'll take it from here." Guile assured Nash while resting him in a chair at a control terminal before he joined his friends in a final showdown against the corrupted Bison for the fate of the world.

* * *

**(Information: Defeat the Psycho Bison!)**

**(Music: The Encounter)**

"You two alone show the power to defeat me! Now come and fight!" the Psycho Bison roared, challenging Ryu and Wakko to a last dance. Ryu then gazed at his palm in contemplation. "This is not the power to defeat." he announced. "This is the power to move forward!"

"Power is just power!" the massive Heartless sneered. "The desire for all power leads to conflict, and that conflict leads to the ultimate battle!"

"You want an ultimate battle? You got one!" Wakko challenged before charging forward and mightily swinging with the Keyblade, slashing the Psycho Bison across the face.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile roared, firing his famous Sonic Boom next, followed by Ryu crying out "Hadoken!"

"Hey Bison, fight me!" Peridot screamed as she flung her Robonoids at the giant Heartless. "I like your spirit Peridot." Guile complimented the little Gem. "But your height could use some work!"

With that, Guile tossed the screaming Peridot at Bison's face, to the Heartless's anger. "What is this mockery?!" it screamed flicking Peridot off its face while failing to notice Lapis pulling off her Water Gun attack to bite off more health. "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The Bison's horns adopted a shining purple aura before it furiously charged at Wakko and Ryu but before it can deal any damage, a suddenly cured Charlie leaped in the way and grabbed the Bison by its horns, spinning it in the air before smashing it on the ground. "So, you choose to die with them?" it boomed at Nash. "Anything to stop you monster." Nash calmly stated before he followed up with "Sonic Break!" and launched a series of Sonic Booms at him.

The Psycho Bison huffed out of its nostrils and smashed its front hooves on the ground, sending a wave of Psycho Power towards his opponents, but Nash continued to take the bullet. "I'll take things from here." he said running towards the Heartless. "Charlie!" Guile reached for his friend, but his words fell on deaf ears as Nash slowly began absorbing both the Bison's darkness and Psycho Power. However the two elements' combined might slowly proved to be to much for Charlie as his body slowly began falling apart, and he only had a few urgent parting words.

"RYU! WAKKO! NOOOOOW!" Charlie screamed while the damage began to take its toll on his form. The aforementioned pair knew what to do and combined their powers to take down the Psycho Bison for good. Wakko stabbed his Keyblade into the Heartless's chest while Ryu launched one last Hadoken filled with his new power, and the three heroes finally destroyed the Heartless, ending M. Bison's reign of terror with it.

**(Level Up: Wakko - Aero) **

**(Level Up: Peridot - Robonoid Upgrade)**

**(Level Up: Lapis - Defense Increase)**

**(Level Up: Ryu - Attack Increase)**

* * *

However the final struggle was not without its losses. Nash had unfortunately perished in the final blow and all was left were his dog-tags. "He gave his life...to help us." Guile said, mournfully picking up his now deceased friend's tags. "Hey, sorry about what just happened." Wakko comforted the militaryman. "But right now, I think this place is gonna come down."

"Wakko, we found the Keyhole!" Mr. Poopybutthole exclaimed while pointing at a keyhole shape forming on the globe held by the Bison statue. Wakko then immediately pointed his weapon out and spawned a beam of light that locked the Keyhole, keeping World Warrior Arena safe from the Heartless forever.

"Good, you found what you came here for." Ryu remarked. "Now let's get out of here."

Suddenly Chun-Li reunited with his allies with Li-Fen in her arms, while F.A.N.G charged behind despairing at his master's demise. "LOOOOORD BIIIISOOOOON!" he screamed as the dying Heartless fell over and crushed him to death, killing the assassin as well before the Heartless's body vanished and a large heart ascended towards the sky.

The heroes sallied forth out of the Shadaloo base to reunite with the other fighters, all while Chun-Li stopped for a moment to gaze disdainfully at M. Bison's cap, satisfied that the man who had brought so much despair upon her and others was finally dead.

* * *

As Shadaloo's headquarters crumbled apart in a burning inferno, Wakko, Peridot, Lapis, Mr. Poopybutthole, Ryu, Guile, Chun-Li and Li-Fen managed to make it out just in time to the delight of their allies. "We are the champions baby!" Wakko exclaimed in victory. "And what a relief too, cause this chapter took forever to write!"

"I knew you guys could do it." Ken chuckled as the other fighters raced to reunite with their victorious friends. "So what do you plan on doing now since Bison is finally dead?" Lapis asked. "I do not know Lazuli." Zangief answered. "Perhaps we could get some peace and quiet for once."

"But who knows whatever threats could strike next." Karin added. "And whatever they do, we'll be there to stop them."

"That reminds us, we got villains to stop in other places too." Wakko announced. "Sorry that we gotta leave, but it's what we do."

"It's been nice meeting you Wakko." Cammy said goodbye. "And in case you were wondering where I went, well let's say I had some help in freeing Decapre."

"Oh, that reminds us!" Peridot realized. "There's another one of you Dolls that helped us too." März then stepped forward to reunite with her fellow former Dolls, and the women were more than happy to be together again.

"Well, that takes care of that." Mr. Poopybutthole declared while writing in his journal. "By the way, what happened to Rashid?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Ryu answered smiling. "Good luck you three. And I think you might be needing this on your adventure." He dropped a keychain into Wakko's hands that had the symbol of Shadaloo as a token.

"Thanks buddy." Wakko accepted the gift and they soon left with smiles on their faces. "So, where should go next?"

"No idea right now. Maybe we should take a trip back to Traverse Town?" Lapis suggested.

"Good idea, we should see how the Pines are doing." Peridot agreed. "And this time Wakko, I'll let you fly the ship."

* * *

Faraway from the others, Rashid and Azam watched as Shadaloo crumbled in a flood of lava that couldn't have been possible without their help. Suddenly Rashid's phone began ringing. "Who would call now, just as I finally get to relax?" the wind warrior muttered picking it up and answering the call. "Hello, who is this?"

"Good job." a female voice recording congratulated Rashid on the other end, much to his alarm. "If you are listening to this message, it means you have successfully stopped the moons. Surprised? Heh, I just wanted to do something cool like this at least once. Please know, I always believed that you could stop it. After all, you are Rashid of the Turbulent Winds." Rashid himself knew exactly who made that recording and grinned coyly. "Thank you." the female thanked, turning his smile into a frown. "I have to go now Rashid. One last thing, please enjoy the rest of your life. Goodbye."

As the call ended, the normally energetic Rashid became crestfallen at his friend's last message to him. "Why now? You never said anything like that to me before."

"Master." Azam simply said in condolence. One moment of silence to mourn his friend's sacrifice later, Rashid quickly got up with another smile on his face as he decided to honor her request. "Well, time to go!" he declared racing off with Azam away from the destroyed base.

**{Item Get: Shoryuken**

_**A Keyblade with high**** strength**_**}**

* * *

**Mr. Poopybutthole's Journal**

**Laura Matsuda:** _A fun-loving practitioner of Brazilian jiu-jitsu who was in possession of one of the Black Moon pieces._ **L****aura knew how to start a fight and end it with a bang in Street Fighter V (2016).** _Voiced by: GK Bowes (English), Yoko Hikasa (Japanese)_

**Rashid:** _A laidback and technologically minded young man searching for a missing friend of his._ **Rashid will make you remember his name in Street Fighter V (2016).** _Voiced by: Ian Sinclair (English), Tarusuke Shingaki (Japanese)_

**Charlie Nash:** _An old friend of Guile who was originally believed to have been killed in combat before he was brought back to life by a woman named Helen._** Charlie Nash slain whoever got in his way in Street Fighter Alpha (1995).** _Voiced by: Mike McFarland (English), Kosuke Toriumi (Japanese)_

**M. Bison:** _T__he cruel dictator of the criminal organization Shadaloo and master of the mysterious Psycho Power. He hosts various fighting tournaments that various combatants with a personal vendetta against him participate in. Although he has no association with whoever's causing the Heartless's spread, Bison sought to control the creatures himself before falling into darkness._ **Bison will stop at nothing to reign supreme in Street Fighter II (1991).** _Voiced by: Gerald C. Rivers (English), Norio Wakamoto (Japanese)_

**F.A.N.G:** _A flamboyant assassin who is M. Bison's second in command._ **F.A.N.G will kill you in two minutes in Street Fighter V (2016).** _Voiced by: Jesse Merlin (English), Shigeru Chiba (Japanese)_

**Vega:** _One of the Four Grand Masters of Shadaloo and M. Bison's top assassin. Vega is easily identifiable by his mask and the sharp claws he uses in combat._ **Vega never gave up in Street Fighter II (1991).** _Voiced by: Doug Erholtz (English), Junichi Suwabe (Japanese)_

**Balrog:**_ A violent wrestler serving Shadaloo as one of its Four Heavenly Kings._ **There's no escaping Balrog in Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (1991).** _Voiced by: Bob Carter (English), Satoshi Tsuruoka (Japanese)_

**Heartless Compendium**

**Psycho Bison:** _The form taken by M. Bison when he was fully submerged into darkness. It proved to be a fearsome opponent through mixing it with Psycho Power.  
_

* * *

In a dark room, the mysterious Helen kneeled before a character hidden away in the shadows of the room. Although he was hidden by darkness, one could easily make out that his entire body was split down the middle with red on one side and blue on the other. "Shadaloo has been destroyed." Helen announced to her superior as a butterfly landed on his hand. "However, the one who defeated Bison had some help."

"The ending is slightly different from the text written in the ancient prophecy." Helen's boss analyzed. "Could it be an inconsequential error, alone in the endless expanse of time? Perhaps..."

"I am truly sorry." Helen apologized to her master. However, the man's idea of accepted her apology was just to laugh. "The world is destined to be ashen and barren. The balance between destruction and regeneration must be restored."

"So, you mean-" Helen began before the butterfly fluttered off of the mysterious Gill's hand. "Come and follow me Kolin." he boomed with a raise of his hand, changing his subordinate's hair into a bun and her clothes into a suit. Kolin gazed into Gill's eyes, wondering what he has planned now.


	8. Chapter VII: A Quick Pit-Stop

Chapter VII: A Quick Pit-Stop

* * *

**Lanes Between**

"_Moving right along, in search of good times and good news._" Wakko sang as he piloted the Gummi Ship back to Traverse Town. "_With good friends you can't lose._"

"_This could become a habit._" Mr. Poopybutthole musically interjected. "_Opportunity knocks once, let's reach out and grab it!_" Peridot continued the song. "_Together we'll nab it._" Lapis declared. "_We'll hitchhike, bus, or yellow cab it!_" the four harmonized. "_Moving right along!_"

"Okay, so we're gonna need some extra items from the shops, along with checking in with the Pines family and asking Stanford to install that Gummi block we got from World Warrior Arena." Peridot checked off the list on her tablet. "Anything else we need?"

"Well, there are these cans of alphabet soup I'm finding in random places around the worlds we've seen so far." Wakko answered. "I'm doing this for a pair of dogs living in Traverse Town, and one of them eats them to talk!"

"Guess we should add that to the list as well." Lapis decided. "So how can that dog talk with the soup?"

"I dunno, something about the letters in the soup somehow reaching her brain." the Warner Brother replied. "Speaking of reaching things, we should be nearing Traverse Town any second now!"

"You think that world has a Keyhole too?" Lapis asked. "Most likely. Canterlot High and World Warrior Arena had Keyholes, so that must be the case!" their chronicler theorized as the Gummi Ship began to make its landing.

* * *

**Traverse Town: First District**

When the ship finally returned to Traverse Town, the first person to greet Wakko, Peridot and Lapis was Mabel. "Hey guys!" the girl exclaimed racing up and giving all three of them a big hug. "We've all been wondering how you were doing!"

"We managed to lock two Keyholes and think there should be one here too." Peridot stated as Mabel let them down. "Any idea where Dipper is?"

"He should be with Star, training in an underground waterway." Mabel answered. "Got it. Let's roll people!" Wakko said before Peridot stopped him. "Shouldn't we see Ford about the Gummi block first?"

"Okay, we'll see Ford and THEN go find Dipper!" Wakko corrected himself as he marched up to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**Traverse Town: Mystery Shack**

When the three entered the Mystery Shack, it was all aflutter with Chao flying about and arranging items while Stan bossed them around. "Alright you little critters, keep getting a move on!" he commanded. "I want this place in top shape for whatever schmucks will come next!"

"Here's a couple of schmucks." Peridot interrupted the con-artist. "Oh hey you three. Whaddya want now?" Stan asked the trio. "We came here because we found a Gummi block in another world." Lapis explained as Wakko held out their block for Stan to see. After giving it a quick once-over, he simply called out "Hey Sixer, the kid found a Gummi!"

"I'm coming Stanley, hold your horses." Ford gruffed as he marched into the gift shop and found the block Wakko held in his hands. "My word, is that a navigation Gummi you got there?!"

"Let me guess, is it supposed to be some kind of navigator?" Lapis snarked.

"Of course it is! What did you think it was, some get out of jail card?" Stan asked rhetorically. "This block allows your vessel to access worlds far beyond what it's currently capable of." Ford explained. "I'll have Soos and Wendy come over to help but in the meantime, can you return this book for me?" he asked while handing over a musty old comic book and receiving the Gummi block. "It was really beat up when it was first handed to me and even after I fixed this book, there's still a few comic strips missing. Could you go and tell its original owner in the Third District the bad news? They live behind a secret door near a fire sign."

"We'll go there after we find Dipper." Peridot accepted the offer. "Where do we find this waterway we've been hearing about?"

"It's behind the motel behind some drainage pipes, you wouldn't miss it." Ford revealed. "And when you're done, come find us at an empty house in the Third District."

After the three made some necessary purchases for additional potions and armor, they set off for Dipper while a bell started ringing, heard from the Second District.

* * *

**Traverse Town: Back Alley**

Heading into a back alley behind the motel through an entrance in the First District, Wakko, Peridot and Lapis were immediately greeted by a small platoon of Heartless consisting of Shadows, Soldiers, and some very obese Heartless that dressed similarly to the Soldiers.

"Heads up guys!" Lapis called as the three summoned their weapons, most notably Wakko's new Shoryuken Keyblade. However despite his recently acquired weapon, the Large Bodies were too powerful to deal any physical damage to their fronts.

"Either we need to literally kick these new Heartless's butts, or stop them with magic!" Peridot deduced while her Robonoids fires at one of the Large Bodies from behind, pushing the monster at the drain pipes.

"Magic, eh?!" Wakko realized before casting his new Aero spell that formed a shield around him. The Large Body broke free of Peridot's attack and charged at Wakko, but the wind shield caught it off guard and sent it flying at the pipes, breaking them down and destroying the Heartless.

"Huh, what a coincidence." Lapis muttered as she took care of the last two Shadows. "You think that leads to the waterway?"

"Probably!" Peridot exclaimed leaping off her Wind Robonoid. "Let's say we find out."

"Okay then. Lapis, you lead the way since your whole thing is water." Wakko ordered Lapis while the three investigated the passageway.

* * *

**Traverse Town: Secret Waterway**

"Yeah, this totally seems secret enough." Peridot observed as the trio found themselves in a cavern underneath the town where they found Dipper training with Star on dry land. "And look, we found him!"

"Oh hey; Wakko, Peridot and Lapis! How have you guys been?" Dipper greeted as his three new friends emerged from the water. "We got two Keyholes down already and gave a navigation Gummi we gave to Ford!" Wakko revealed excitedly. "Remind us, is there a Keyhole in this world too?"

"Most likely." Star answered. "It said so in Diavolo's report." she explained. "If the Keyblade doesn't lock these Keyholes, the Heartless will pass through them and possibly devour the world's core." Dipper explained.

"Then what happens?" Lapis asked. "After some total destruction and ending of lives," Star replied. "The world then just disappears."

"WHAT?!" the three heroes shrieked in terror.

"Just like my island!" Wakko shouted. "We gotta stop them!"

"Exactly. That's why the key is so special." Dipper continued. "You gotta lock them Wakko, you're our only hope." Star begged the Warner, but he showed a little hesitance. "I don't know."

"Seeing other worlds would be good for you." Dipper insisted. "Exactly!" Peridot agreed. "We have to find your siblings and King Sonic!"

"Well, okay if you all say so." Wakko grinned. "Oh by the way Wakko, I think you might need this." Dipper added before he handed over an orange gem with four red stars on it. "I've been carrying it for good luck, but I think there might be something more to to it."

"Well, good to get some further developments on things." Wakko said stashing the gem in the inventory. "We're just gonna go and find some soup, return a book and find the Keyhole, so see y'all later."

Before leaving however, Wakko and friends spotted a small treasure chest near a flight of stairs connecting to the waterway containing three more cans of soup. "Huh, lucky us."

* * *

**Traverse Town: The Soup Kitchen**

"And that makes ten cans altogether!" Wakko declared later on in the Soup Kitchen as he presented the cans to Martha and Skits.

"Ten cans?! You're a lifesaver!" Martha yelled excitedly while Wakko opened one of the cans for her to eat. "Hey Skits, I think he deserves a little something for helping us!"

Skits woofed as he pushed over a small box to Wakko's feet, opened to reveal a comic strip with some tears around the edges inside. "What's this for?" Wakko asked picking the strip up. "We have no idea where it came from, but we got tons more gifts for every bunch of cans you bring back." Martha said.

"Hey, can we come in too?!" Peridot called from outside while knocking on the door. "You being the only one allowed in there makes no sense!"

"Sorry, my own friends are getting impatient." Wakko said while preparing to exit the kitchen. "But don't fret, I'll be back with more soup soon!"

* * *

**Traverse Town: Second District**

"I still don't understand why we can't come in as well." Lapis remarked. "Yeah, even the developers of the original game never answered that." Wakko added, still eliciting strange looks from his companions. "Well, onto the third district!"

* * *

**Traverse Town: Third District**

"Ford said to be on the lookout for a fire sign close to a hidden door." Peridot repeated what the scientist had said. "But where could it be?"

"Maybe these Heartless will show us the way." Wakko suggested while pointing to a new kind of Heartless with a smooth, conical body that had a jagged collar and similar looking hats. The Heartless's bodies varied in color ranging from red to blue and they started flinging Fire and Blizzard magic. "Quickly, let's dispatch these creatures and get moving!"

With that, Wakko, Peridot and Lapis easily took care of the Red Nocturnes Blue Rhapsodies, and their battle led them to a previously unknown door that had a picture of a flame on it. "That's it!" Wakko exclaimed. "But how do we open it?"

"Maybe a little fire, since that's what's on the door?" Lapis asked. "Don't worry, I have this covered." Peridot boasted before commanding her Flame Robonoid to shoot a fireball at the door, which seemed to do the trick as the door seemingly opened on command. "Hey, it worked!"

"And I can see a little house in the distance too!" Wakko cheered as they stepped through the door and found a large tree in the distance. "But I'm not sure I'm ready for that clunky platforming section." he added curiously looking at the rock pathway between them and the house.

"Don't worry you two, I got this covered." Lapis stated while spreading her water wings and picking up her two smaller companions to fly them away. "You ready?"

"Ready Freddy!" Wakko exclaimed, to which the ocean Gem simply replied with "It's Lapis." before they flew off.

* * *

**Traverse Town: Mysterious Tree**

Lapis landed on the small island in the middle of the large cave and checked around for an entrance. "Well, seems like the front door won't open." she announced tugging at the doorknob. "Any other ideas?"

"Well like a wise man once said, where there's an stuck door, there's always some other large hole that could serve as an entrance." Wakko said. "No one has ever said that ever!" Peridot howled. "But yeah, let's go with that."

Making a turn, Wakko began searching the rest of the tree for another entrance when he discovered a large hole in the wood covered from the inside by a rug. "Found one guys! Come on, follow me!" he called for the Gems while stepping inside.

* * *

When the three adventurers went inside however, the tree was completely empty. At least, not to Wakko that is.

"There's something about this old tree." Dot observed, suddenly okay and standing before Wakko's eyes. "Reminds me of the cave back home where we scribbled on the walls. Remember?"

"Dot?" Wakko gasped reaching for his sister.

"Wakko?" Lapis called, snapping her friend out of a trance and Dot disappeared just as quickly. "What the-, but she was right there!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Hey, can ya keep it down in there? Trying to make myself at home!" the voice of a cranky old woman growled at Wakko while it's owner stepped into the room. It was an old grey squirrel wearing a green hat with a yellow flower on top of it, matching wizard robes and carrying a carpet bag. "Well I'll be. You must be the kid his Majesty was talking about."

"Wait, you know King Sonic?" Lapis asked the old rodent. "You bet baby blue. Name's Slappy Squirrel, I'm a magician." Slappy introduced herself. "I've been doing my fair share of traveling but when the little guy told me what was up, I just had to come back home. Peridot, Lapis, who's the young upstart with ya?"

"My name's Wakko Warner. Nice to meet you miss." Wakko introduced himself to Slappy. "Save the politeness for later kid, just let me unpack first."

Jumping up on the small platform, Slappy set her bag down and gave it a harsh whack with her walking stick. "Abracadabra and all that!" she announced, causing the bag to explode and furnish the room into a proper magician's study. "Much better." she sighed in relief before sitting down in her chair. "Oh wait, forgot someone. Can you go wake Peacock up?"

On a nearby bed, a young woman in some goofy looking pajamas slumbered while Wakko stood over her sleeping form. "Hey miss, you're not in Slappy's suitcase anymore." he said in an attempt to wake her up. "Heavy sleeper, ain't she?"

"Don't worry, I got it." Slappy said before launching a thundercloud at the bed, shocking the girl awake. "OKAY, I'LL PAY THE RENT TOMORROW! PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT, YOU'RE THE ONLY GAL I CAN TURN TO!" Peacock shrieked as she flew out of bed and somehow changed into her normal clothes of a purple dress and matching top hat. Her arms were long wires with eyes attached to them and her own eyes resembled that of a 1930s cartoon character. "Oh, it's you. The king asked me to help you out too. Name's Peacock. Just give me any Summon Gems you need and I'll wake 'em up!"

"Now that we're all introduced to each other, we're here to return something to you." Peridot said handing over the old comic book to Slappy. "Knew Sixer wouldn't let me down." Slappy beamed taking the book and setting it down. "Just to be clear, this book ain't mine. In fact, I don't even know how this got here!"

"Well is there anything special about this book?" Wakko asked Slappy. "Yeah, it's a collection of strips from a famous newspaper comic about some unlucky kid who just can't stop letting the universe take a whiz on him." Slappy replied. "He kinda reminds me of a young Ranger Smith. Problem is, some of the strips are missing and I don't know where they are right now."

"I found a strip. Some dogs gave it to me." Wakko revealed the torn strip Martha gifted to him. "Wait, dogs? I'm surprised it isn't covered in drool." the magic squirrel japed. "Well I'm sure the world inside this book will be happy to have a bit of it back."

Suddenly, the book magically opened by itself and reinserted the strip with a golden glow, sucking Wakko in with it. "Wait, what's going on?!"

"Oh yeah, this book has a bad habit of doing that I hear." Slappy explained. "And yet we're not being sucked in as well?!" Peridot exclaimed. "This is just like how only Wakko is allowed to see the dogs!"

"Uh guys, can you give me a lift-" Wakko began as the book sucked him in. "HEEEEEEEERE?!"

* * *

**PeanutsVille: Brick Wall**

When Wakko woke up, he was in the middle of a meadow that was inhabited solely by a small brick wall where a round-headed boy who looked like he barely had any hair collected his thoughts.

"Hey kid, something the matter?" Wakko asked the blockheaded kid while sitting next to him on the wall. "It's nothing really. Just thinking about things." the boy answered. "Like where my friends ran off to."

"I'm looking for my friends too." Wakko said. "My name's Wakko. What's yours?"

"Call me Charlie Brown. Nice to meet you." Charlie Brown greeted. "And it would be nice to meet other people, ever since everyone I knew just disappeared. Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course I can, always willing to assist I am!" Wakko declared. "Thanks, you're a real help." Charlie Brown smiled before he heard a plane engine start up in the distance. "Haven't heard that sound in a while." the blockhead noticed. "Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?"

As soon as Charlie Brown left to follow the sound, Wakko followed suit but then found everything turning to white.

* * *

"Hey, I'm inbetween the panels now!" the Keyblade wielder realized while looking back at a comic strip depicting what had just happened. In front of him now was a picture of a beagle and a yellow bird sitting on top of a doghouse that was suspended in the air. "Wonder what's up over there?" he asked walking over to the new strip.

* * *

**PeanutsVille: Snoopy's Doghouse**

Wakko stepped into a backyard where that same beagle was making preparations to take off while wearing a green flight helmet with goggles and a red scarf. "What's he up to?" he asked Charlie Brown. "That's my dog Snoopy." Chuck answered. "Sometimes he likes to pretend that he's a World War I flying ace."

A little birdie fluttered on down from his nest to meet Snoopy for their oncoming flight when he noticed Wakko. Though his chirping seemed incomprehensible, Snoopy otherwise seemed to understand it very well as he pointed to Wakko and thumbed over to his doghouse. "What's he saying?" Wakko asked.

"I think he wants you to come fly with him." Charlie Brown translated for his pet. "Never would I see someone my age flying on a doghouse with my dog."

"Wow, sounds faboo!" Wakko exclaimed as he boarded the doghouse. When Snoopy made some final check-ups, he moved his mouth like he was declaring "Contact!" and his house lifted off, leaving Charlie Brown on the ground.

* * *

The doghouse, which Snoopy imagined as his vessel dubbed the Sopwith Camel, soared gently through the air as the flying ace and his new passenger looked out for trouble. "So, anyone we should be on the lookout for?" Wakko asked his pilot. Snoopy simply turned to Wakko and conjured up a thought bubble saying "Hold onto your hat kid."

"Well, if you say so!" the Keyblade wielder complied just as Snoopy detected his arch-enemy the Red Baron in his midst. The Flying Ace began firing like mad at his foe, but the Red Baron retaliated by decorating the Sopwith Camel with bullet holes. However before the Baron could land the finishing blow, Wakko began deflecting the bullets with his Keyblade. But still, one bullet managed to strike the doghouse and sent it plummeting to the ground.

"CURSE YOU RED BARON!" Snoopy mouthed furiously as the two went down with the plane. "It has been an honor." Wakko solemnly added.

* * *

"Okay you two, that's enough." Charlie Brown said while Wakko and Snoopy got off the doghouse. "Besides, Snoopy's got to eat."

As soon as the round-headed kid mentioned food, Snoopy did an adorable happy dance to celebrate his supper before taking the dogbowl and sitting down to eat. "That mutt sure loves his food." Wakko commented.

"You bet he does Wakko." Charlie Brown responded. "Which reminds me, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I'm feeling pretty full right now." Wakko politely rejected the offer. "Wow, that's something I'd never thought I'd say." he muttered in addition. "I got places to be, friends to make, etc etc. But I'll be sure to find your friends and bring them back!"

"That'd be nice!" Chuck exclaimed as the Warner Brother began departing from the comic. "You're a good man Wakko Warner."

* * *

**Traverse Town: Mysterious Tree**

To pass the time while Wakko was inside the comic book, Peridot, Lapis and Mr. Poopybutthole sat down to play poker with Slappy and Peacock, and it was clear the latter two were beating the Gems.

"So what happens when you put your cards down and not play for the rest of the round?" Lapis asked gazing at the cards she had. "It's called a hand Blueberry, and when you got a bad hand you fold." Slappy answered setting her hand down to reveal a royal flush. "Yes, I win again!"

"I have to agree with you on this Lapis." Peridot said. "Even with my high knowledge, even I don't know how to play this game."

"Remind me to teach you the basics sometimes." Mr. Poopybutthole responded when the book began glowing. "We can talk later! Seems like your friend is coming back." Slappy stated racing over to the Peanuts book and opening it, allowing Wakko to be ejected back out into the tree. "Welcome back Wakko."

"Good to see you too Slappy." Wakko replied while dusting himself off. "We'll be back another time, but right now we gotta meet up with Dipper and the others." Before Wakko, Peridot, Lapis and Mr. Poopybutthole could leave however, Peacock stopped the four from going out the tarp. "Wait, you haven't seen what I can do yet!" she shouted. "Just hand me some Summon Gems and you'll get a cool new ally to fight alongside you!"

"You mean one like this?" Lapis asked as she fished the orb Dipper had given them earlier from Wakko's pockets. "Yeah, just roll that Saiya-Jewel over to me and I'll work my magic." Peacock instructed. When the ball was delicately placed on the ground, Wakko kicked it over to the toony girl while she cracked her knuckles. "Hey buddy, wake up already!" Peacock shrieked to the Saiya-Jewel. "It's already past noon! Get your life together already!"

The Saiya-Jewel shined a brilliant light, signifying that the soul inside of it was ready to be summoned in combat. "There, now you got a new pal to fight with." Peacock declared kicking the gem back to Wakko. "This poor sap lost his world to the Heartless just like almost everyone else, but his strong heart allowed him to survive and be turned into this little thing." she explained. "Like I said, bring more like these back to me and you can get more summons!"

"Okay, thanks for the tip you guys." Wakko thanked the pair as his team finally began to depart.

* * *

**Traverse Town: Third District**

As the trio left Slappy's house to meet up with the Pines and their friends, a pair of Soldiers emerged ready for a fight. But as soon as the heroes took up arms, the Heartless were quickly disposed off by a certain brother wielding a sword that looked like an eldritch paddle ball.

"So that's where you ran off to little bro!" Yakko exclaimed. "How's it?"

"Yakko!" Wakko cried reaching for his brother's face and toying with it to check if he was real. "Hey hey hey, cut it out Wakko." Yakko said shoving his younger brother away.

"Am I dreaming? If I am, someone pinch me!" Wakko exclaimed happily, only to feel Lapis literally pinching his butt. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You said someone should pinch you if you were dreaming, and it doesn't seem like a dream." Lapis defended herself. "She's right." Yakko agreed with the Crystal Gem. "Took me a while to find you!"

"So you're Wakko's brother, right?" Lapis asked him. "Of course miss," Yakko purred seductively at the Gem. "but you can call me daddy. Goodnight everybody!"

"Hey wait, where's Dot?" Wakko wondered. "Isn't she with you?" Yakko replied, and Wakko bowed his head sadly. "I thought she was with you."

"Aw don't sweat it Wakko, I'm sure she made it off the island and is probably looking for us as we speak." Yakko assured his younger brother while a lone Shadow spawned behind him. "I still can't believe it, we're on another world! Just like we always dreamed of! And I know we'll all be together so-"

Before Yakko could finish, Wakko struck down the Heartless in a single move behind his back. "You were saying?"

"Okay, can someone bring me up to speed here?" the older Warner asked, scratching his head with eyelids lowered.

"I've been searching for you and Dot too!" Wakko explained. "And I wouldn't have gotten this far without their help." He then pointed to Peridot and Lapis.

"Who are these brightly-colored babes?" Yakko asked again, this time feeling a little jealous of his brother.

"Oh pardon me for not introducing ourselves." Peridot began to introduce herself and Lapis, but then Wakko interrupted her. "We've already been to a few worlds in search of you guys, and they were really neat."

"Neat, eh?" Yakko sneered. "Well, looks like you got one of the longer straws."

"And you wouldn't believe it too, but Wakko's the Keyblade master!" Lapis exclaimed while putting a hand on her friend's head. "Who'd-a thunk it?" Peridot glowered, still angry at Wakko for cutting her off. "Oh don't go like that again!"

"So, this is what they call the Keyblade, huh?" Yakko wondered while the Keyblade suddenly appeared in his gloved hands, causing Wakko to yelp in alarm. "Hey, give it back!" he shouted.

"You want it back?" Yakko offered. "Here, catch!" He tossed the weapon back into his brother's hands. "So, you wanna come with us?" Wakko offered back. "We got a neat spaceship that can go pretty much everywhere!"

"I'm sorry Wakko, but I'm afraid he cannot come." Peridot declined crossly. "Oh come on, he's my brother!" Wakko complained. "I said no, and that's final young man!" Peridot argued with a stomp of her foot. However, Lapis was there to mediate the bickering by bringing to attention that someone was missing. "Uh guys?"

"WHAT?!" the two shouted to Lapis, and she pointed at the empty spot where Yakko once stood. "He's gone!"

"Way to go, buddy." Wakko snarled, saying 'buddy' with air quotations. "Ah c'est la vie, at least Yakko's alright." he accepted. "And who knows, maybe Dot's still out there like he said!"

"Ooh-wee, it was nice to meet your brother but don't we have somewhere to go?" Mr. Poopybutthole reminded the trio as he emerged from Wakko's hammerspace. "I believe the Pines family and their pals are in that house over there." He pointed over to a house perpendicularly adjacent to the entrance to the Second District that had its lights on.

"Well, that's weirdly convenient." Peridot remarked as the trio walked to the house and knocked on the door. Soos was there to answer it, but he peered through the window. "What's the password dudes?"

"What password? Just let us in!" Wakko exclaimed continuing to knock until it opened, but then he started knocking on Soos's belly. "That kinda tickles. Come on in."

* * *

**Traverse Town: Small House**

"Wakko, so good to see you again!" Ford greeted Wakko as the three heroes and their chronicler entered the house. "What up Double-W?" Wendy added. "We built in that navigation Gummi you brought us."

"So why did you bring us here anyway?" Mr. Poopybutthole asked. "You guys ever hear of Cinder Fall?" Stan questioned the foursome, who simply shook their heads. "She's a one-eyed skank that's been using the Heartless for years!"

"She used them to destroy our world years ago, and now she's brought them here too." Dipper revealed. "One day, a swarm of Heartless came into our world and destroyed everything in sight. We were able to escape and make a safe haven here thanks to Stan and Ford."

"That sounds like the absolutely, positively, worst possible thing!" Peridot cried out. "I said it once and I'll say it again," Wakko shrugged sorrowfully. "that's rough buddy."

"The ruler of our world was a genius who dedicated himself to researching the Heartless." Star said. "He even had reports and everything, which tell us all we need to know about how to get rid of them."

"Where is that report?" Wakko asked the Heartless resistance. "That's the problem Wakko, it was torn apart when the Heartless came crashing into our world and no one was able to find the pages ever since." Stan responded. "But I'm sure that Cinder has got most of the pages!"

* * *

Directly outside the house, Cinder Fall herself was watching the conversation go on with Yakko at her side. "See what I mean? It's like I told you when we first met." she explained while spying on the group. "While you worked yourself to the bone finding your siblings, one of them has already abandoned you in favor of some new friends."

Yakko remained emotionless while Cinder continued speaking. "And it seems he values those two in particular above his own family, but you're better off without him child." Cinder's sentient black-colored arm then began gently stroking Yakko's head. "I can provide you with the familial bond your wretched brother has denied you. Allow me to help you find what you've been searching for."

* * *

"Did you deliver the book?" Stanford asked Wakko. "Yes, yes I did!" the child answered brightly. "I gotta ask, were you ever sucked into the book too?"

"Getting off-subject, we also threw in a warp Gummi when we were modifying your ship." Stan proclaimed. "Now you can instantly return to worlds you already went to." he added. "Well, better get back to the Shack. And in case you find anymore navigation Gummis, bring 'em to me and I'll fix them up for a price."

As Stan left the house for the Mystery Shack, Star piped up. "Hey, you know that bell in the second district that rang earlier?" she brought up. "Yeah, I heard it ring when we left the Shack for the waterway." Wakko recognized what she was talking about.

"It's the one above the gizmo shop!" Mabel peeped. "Legend has it that if you ring it three times, something magical will happen." Ford added. "But unfortunately, the way to the bell has been boarded up for a while."

"You all realize I can just fly to the bell, right?" Lapis brought up the elephant in the room. "That would save so much time!"

"I don't see why not." Mr. Poopybutthole agreed while finishing up his latest journal entries. "I bet that bell might lead us to Traverse Town's Keyhole!"

"Oh quit spoiling things for us!" Wakko chuckled while the gang left for the Second District's belltower.

* * *

**Traverse Town: Second District**

Once in the adjoining district, Lapis grabbed her friends again and hoisted them up with her as she flew up to the belltower, where the bell itself hung behind a wooden barrier. "How are we gonna break this open?" Wakko pondered. "Let's try running into it very hard!" Peridot exclaimed. "You're a toon, that's always gotta work with you!"

On Peridot's orders, Wakko rammed headfirst into the wood blockade keeping the trio from the bell, followed by the Gems smashing into him and breaking it down. "Okay, now we just gotta ring the bell." Lapis said. "Mr. Poopybutthole?"

"Yeah Lapis?" Poopybutthole asked, emerging from Wakko's infinite pocketspace. "Go look around and see if anything changes when we ring." Lapis commanded while Wakko rang the bell, causing the mural at the fountain to turn and change. "Hey guys, the mural must change every time the bell is rung!" Mr. Poopybutthole observed.

The second ring caused the mural to change again, and the third time revealed a mural that had the world's Keyhole over it. "Oh my stars, at last!" Peridot cheered. "Good thinking to all of you, now come on! We haven't a moment to lose!"

The party flew down to the Keyhole, Wakko on Lapis's back and Peridot with Mr. Poopybutthole on her trashcan lid. However as soon as they landed, the Guard Armor dropped from the sky to guard it from the group. "Oh hi Guard Armor, no hard feelings about me hitting your head like a baseball?"

The Guard Armor simply stomped its foot on the ground, sending shockwaves that knocked the four off their feet. "Oh my, he's still not giving up after what we did last time!" Mr. Poopybutthole proclaimed. "I'm sure you guys got this covered, Imma gonna hide in Wakko's inventory."

"Wait, why can't you fight with us?" Wakko asked the chronicler, who simply said "I'm a writer, not a fighter sport." before disappearing into hammerspace.

* * *

**(Information: Stop the Guard Armor once more!)**

**(Battle Music: Shrouding Dark Cloud)**

The Guard Armor struck first, this time succeeding in using its head to attack and struck the heroes down like bowling pins. "Someone's been learning from last time!" Peridot said getting up before using her Blizzard Robonoid to petrify one of its legs in ice. "Guys, now!"

"I think I got an idea." Wakko claimed as he pulled out the Saiya-Jewel and called out "Give me strength!" The orb shined a brilliant orange while summoning a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and an orange martial arts costume with a blue undershirt, boots & wristbands. "Hey there, my name's Goku!" the man cheerfully greeted Wakko. "So, what did you summon me here for?"

"Think you could give us a lift with this guy?" Wakko asked, pointing to the Guard Armor. "He seems pretty tough. Let me give it a shot." Goku grinned before he cupped his hands together at his side and charged a small energy orb. "KAAAAAA-MEEEEEE, HAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE," the martial artist called out while the orb got bigger, and then he launched it as a massive energy beam with a loud cry of "HAAAAAAAAA!"

The energy beam rocketed towards the Guard Armor and swiftly reduced it to its inanimate parts rather quickly, ending the fight before anyone could damage it further. "Well that was anticlimactic." Wakko said bemusedly. "Well, let's just lock the Keyhole and-"

"Wakko, look!" Lapis exclaimed, pointing to the Heartless's remains as they rumbled to life and put itself back together. The beast started standing up on its hands, turns its feet into new hands, flipped its torso upside down and opened the mask to reveal a black face with yellow eyes like a regular Heartless.

"What's the Guard Armor turned into?!" Lapis exclaimed. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it's not very original." Wakko answered. "I mean, the guy literally turned itself upside down!"

"Regardless, we have to stop it and save the town!" Peridot declared and the three, now joined by Goku, took a fighting stance.

**(Information: Defeat the Opposite Armor!)**

**(Music: Destiny's Force)**

Compared to its previous form, the Opposite Armor was far stronger when it threw all four of its limbs at the party while levitating itself. However Goku was able to save Wakko, Peridot and Lapis's skins by taking out one of the gauntlets with a powerful karate kick. "I think we can beat this guy by taking out its parts one at a time." Goku theorized just as the gauntlet got back up and limped to the torso, spinning around it with the other gauntlet while honing in on the heroes.

"Everyone, take cover!" Wakko commanded as he jumped out of the way and hid behind a bench, followed by firing Blizzard from his Keyblade. Just then, the Opposite Armor transformed into a cannon and launched energy blasts from its torso all over the district in an attempt to take out Wakko.

"Hey big guy, over here!" Lapis called, firing into the sky and soaring downwards to perform her Water Gun attack, followed by Peridot attacking with her Thunder Robonoid.

In one last desperate move, the Armor once again threw all of its limbs at Wakko and Goku. "You ready Wakko?" the fighter asked the Keybearer with a smirk.

"Ready!" Wakko responded bravely, and the two deflected the Armor's limbs with a rapidfire flurry of kicks, punches and Keyblade slashes, followed by tossing them all at the body. The Opposite Armor's eyes widened in terror before it quickly met its doom, disappearing in a cloud of darkness once the limbs smashed the torso all at once and then a large heart floated to the sky.

**(Level Up: Wakko - MP Haste)**

**(Level Up: Peridot - Robonoid Storm)**

**(Level Up: Lapis - Attack Increase)**

* * *

As soon as the Opposite Armor was finished, the Keyhole of Traverse Town appeared at the fountain. Now knowing what to do by now, Wakko pointed his Keyblade forward and locked it, keeping the town's heart safe from the Heartless. In the Keyhole's place, a Gummi block similar to the one they found in World Warrior Arena dropped into the water.

"We did it!" Wakko celebrated and raised his weapon skyward. "And we wouldn't have been able to do it without you Goku!"

"Don't mention it Wakko." Goku grinned heartily. "By the way, I think this is yours." He handed the Saiya-Jewel back to the trio before he began to fade away. "Anytime you're in a pinch, you know who to call!" the martial artist declared with a cheerful salute.

"Buh-bye Goku!" Wakko said his farewells to the warrior before his spirit retreated back into the Summon gem. "So, anything else to do before we head out girls?"

"Check it out, this Gummi block came out of the Keyhole when you locked it Wakko." Lapis stated fishing the block from the fountain and showing it to her friends. "I think we should show it to Stan before we leave."

* * *

**Traverse Town: First District**

When the heroes returned to the First District, Stan was waiting for them outside the Mystery Shack. "I knew you three could do it!" the old man cackled expectantly. "As you should probably know, I work quite a bit with Gummi Blocks." he explained. "And speaking of which, you seem to have found one already. Suppose you want your hunk of junk upgraded?"

"Yes sir!" Wakko nodded.

"Good for you. Now fork over a hundred munny squirt!" Stan demanded, receiving the exact amount he requested in exchange. "Hm, looks like one of those types of blocks that's only part of a full set." he examined. "Bring me more if you want to access more worlds. But in the meantime, have this piece on the house." Stan then handed over a Comet-G, a type of weapon Gummi before departing to further modify the ship.

A few moments later, Stan returned to the trio while wiping his brow with a sigh. "Well, bon voyage you three! And I'll tell the others you made it out alive too."

"Thanks a bunch Mr. Pines." Lapis smiled. "I'm sure we'll be back soon."

* * *

**The Lanes Between**

"Well, that wraps up everything." Wakko declared as he sat in the front seat and cracked his knuckles. "So, where to next girls? Somewhere good, somewhere bad. Little bit of both?"

"You lead the way Wakko." Lapis remarked while she and Peridot sat down to watch some Camp Pining Hearts behind the Warner Brother. "Peridot and I are just gonna catch up on Canadian camping drama."

"Little bit of both it is!" Wakko cheered, and the Gummi Ship set off with its pilot whooping along the way.

* * *

**Mr. Poopybutthole's Journal**

**Slappy Squirrel**: _A renowned sorcerer with a grouchy disposition and a great deal of knowledge about magic, which she passes on to Wakko._ **Slappy longed for the good ol' days in Animaniacs (1993).** _Voiced by: Sherri Stoner (English), Hisako Kyoda (Japanese)_

**Peacock**: _A cartoonish girl taking up residence in Traverse Town with Slappy following the destruction of her world and teaches Wakko about Summon Gems._ **Peacock fought her way to the Skull Heart in Skullgirls (2012). **_Voiced by: Sarah Anne Williams (English), Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese)_

**Charlie Brown:** _An insanely unlucky boy who lives in a comic book owned by Slappy Squirrel. He usually spends his days failing to kick a football, win at baseball or fly a kite, but he remains optimistic._ **Charlie Brown got audiences to say "Good grief" whenever he screwed up in Peanuts (1950).** _Voiced by: Noah Schnapp (English), Fuku Suzuki (Japanese)_

**Snoopy:** _Charlie Brown's pet dog who, unlike other dogs, can write famous novels and fly his doghouse like a WWI flying ace. He does genuinely care for his owner, no matter how much he mock the boy._ **Snoopy demands food in Peanuts (1950).** _Voiced by: Bill Melendez (English), Yohei Tadano (Japanese)_

**Goku:** _A powerful warrior who survived the destruction of his world thanks to his strong heart and lives on as a Summon Gem._ **Goku rocked the dragon in Dragon Ball (1984).** _Voiced by: Sean Schemmel (English), Masako Nozawa (Japanese)_

**Yakko Warner:** _A talkative lad living on Animaniac Islands with his younger siblings Wakko and Dot. The three of them dreamed of exploring the worlds beyond the islands; that is until he disappeared along with it when the Heartless invaded. When Wakko was reunited with his brother, there was something real weird going on with him._ **Yakko yakked in Animaniacs (1993).** _Voiced by: Rob Paulsen (English), Ryusei Nakao (Japanese)_

**Cinder Fall:** _A sadistic and overconfident villainess who controls the Heartless in a crusade to destroy Wakko._ **Cinder wanted to be strong, feared and powerful in RWBY (2013). **_Voiced by: Jessica Nigri (English), Yuko Kaida (Japanese)_

**Heartless Compendium**

**Large Body: **_A really fat kind of Heartless that are super hard to hit when they get pissed, and they hit hard as well.  
_

**Red Nocturne: **_A spellcasting type of Heartless that mainly throws Fire but are still super-weak.  
_

**Blue Rhapsody: **_A spellcasting type of Heartless that mainly throws Blizzard, much like its elemental brethren. Still makes it weak though.  
_

**Guard Armor: **_Ah the memories. This big guy led the Heartless invasion of Traverse Town and was the thing that brought our heroes together. He can separate his body parts to act on their own and attack as their own entities.  
_

**Reverse Armor: **_Our old buddy the Guard Armor is back to keep us from locking Traverse Town's Keyhole, and this time it's stronger with the body parts inverted. Not very original._


	9. Chapter VIII: Unspeakable Evil

Chapter VIII: Tournament of Unspeakable Evil

* * *

**Aku's Arena: Outside the Arena**

**(Field Music: The Power of Aku)**

This latest world was a very dour, futuristic dystopia inhabited by creatures and robots of all shapes and sizes. The area was very industrialized with flying cars overhead, highly advanced buildings and video screens displaying a large black demon with green lips and great flaming eyebrows glaring eerily at his subjects, which turned Wakko's crew off right off the bat.

"Who rules this world, Ridley Scott?" Wakko muttered as he and the Gems navigated their way through the city streets.

"Wakko, I don't believe now's the time for your references." Peridot stated. "We must find the Keyhole, and quick!"

"Are we sure the Heartless haven't gotten to this place already?" Lapis asked. "It seems this city is constantly on the verge of falling apart."

Before the three's conversation could continue, one of the screens above them changed picture. "SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAAAAAY!" the announcer growled like he was promoting a wrestling match. "COME ONE, COME ALL TO THE ARENA BUILT FOR YOUR LORD AND MASTER AKU WHERE HIS DREADED ARCH-ENEMY SHALL FIGHT FOR HIS LIFE ONCE MORE AGAINST SOME OF THE DEADLIEST OPPONENTS IN THE GALAXY! BE THERE, BE THERE, BE THERE! BECAUSE BEING SQUARE IS PREFERABLE TO WHAT AKU COULD DO TO YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's gotta lead us somewhere!" Wakko cried out as the ad ended and the screen changed back to the demon. "Come on girls!" With that, the Keyblade wielder excitedly skidded off, with Peridot and Lapis following behind.

Unknown to them was a spy hiding in the shadows watching them run off, who switched on a futuristic communicator. "Lord Aku, the Keybearer is headed for the arena. I repeat, the Keybearer is headed for the arena! Better prepare for his arrival."

* * *

**Aku's Arena: Lobby**

"Woo, life-threatening gladiatorial combat!" Wakko cheered, racing into the admissions area of the arena where more peculiar aliens flocked to in order to get a taste of the action. "Four front-row tickets please my good sir." he asked the android manning the counter. "And give me a large soda with extra buttery popcorn too."

"Sorry little guy, we're basically sold out." the android dryly announced to the Warner's dismay. "We got some real special fighters tonight and so many people were excited to see the action. Maybe next time."

"Excuse me good sir, may I give my seat to the boy?" a gorgeous green-skinned lady in a black dress asked the android. "It really pains me to see someone feeling left out."

Almost immediately, Wakko became smitten with the woman and leaped into his arms with a cry of "HELLO NURSE!" and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "Thanks for the lift there babe."

"HAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't mention it brat!" the woman laughed in a male voice with a Japanese accent before she transformed into the same demon from the video screens outside. "So, my spy was right. The Keyblade wielder finally comes to my world."

"I have some very mixed emotions right now." Wakko nervously declared while summoning his Keyblade. "So what are you, some kind of Heartless?"

"Heartless?!" the demon replied, letting out another cackle immediately after. "Well, I certainly am heartless but I am nothing like those creatures! You may call me Aku!"

"Uh, I'm still getting paid for this, right my lord?" the robot sheepishly asked. Aku gave it no answer other than dismantling it with his laser vision. "Anyways, you want to see all the carnage, do you boy?" Aku asked the Warner brother. "Well, allow me to thrust you right into the action!"

Aku then pulled a lever that opened a trapdoor beneath Wakko, Peridot and Lapis, sending them falling deep into the arena. "Have fun fighting for your lives you three!" the Master of Darkness boomed while the trio screamed. "And tell a certain foolish samurai I said hello."

* * *

**Aku's Arena: Underground Training Area**

The three heroes continued screaming the entire way down from the lobby, but then Wakko took some time to ask something. "Hey wait, can't some of us fly?"

"I don't believe now's the time to point out easy solutions Wakko!" Peridot yelled before she and Wakko fell on top of each other, followed by Lapis sitting on top of them. "Well how about that?" Lapis smirked.

"Hello, is anyone there?" another male voice called out from the shadows of the training arena. "Have you been trapped here by Aku as well?"

"What do you think?" Wakko asked. "Can we trust you?"

A Japanese man with slanted eyes, white robes, black hair in a topknot and sandals stepped out of the darkness to discover the three before him. "Hello there, I am Jack. What are your names?"

"My name's Wakko Warner Mr. Jack." Wakko introduced himself to Jack. "These are my two buddies Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. And yes, that Aku guy did pitch us here."

"You too, huh lads?" another man, this time a gargantuan Scotsman with red hair, a peg-leg doubling as a gun and a massive sword, inquired. "Suppose you already met my buddy Jack. They call me the Scotsman! So, what brings you here?"

"We're not from around here and I wanted to see the fight, but then this hot babe gave up her seat before she revealed herself as that Aku guy." Wakko explained. "Speaking of which, I suppose he's the ruler of this world?"

"Unfortunately." Jack solemnly replied. "But it's my duty to return to the past so I can destroy Aku's empire in its infancy, no matter the cost. But now, he's built this stadium to keep me distracted from my journey and fight to the death with these strange creatures that have emerged lately."

"The Heartless!" Lapis exclaimed.

"That's what they're called?" the Scotsman remarked.

"Yep, they're exactly as the name implies." Peridot replied. "Creatures of darkness that were once people who lost their hearts. And much like you Jack, it's up to us to stop these monsters with the weapon Wakko wields known as the Keyblade."

As if on cue, Wakko presented his blade to the two swordsmen. "Kind of like my sword." Jack compared his weapon to Wakko's. "It was forged by the gods Odin, Ra and Rama for the sole purpose of purging Aku for good."

"And my sword is kinda like yours too lad!" the Scotsman added. "It gets its magic from the Celtic runes on the blade."

* * *

Meanwhile in a large tower attached to the Arena, Aku glowered as he watched Wakko compare weapons with Jack and the Scotsman. "They seem to be getting too friendly with each other." he growled. "Chamberlain! Bring me their forthcoming foe."

Aku's chamberlain stepped into his master's throne room with an orange-eyed vampire dressed in red by his side. "The little brat and his colorful friends talking with the samurai will be your opponents soon. If you don't spoil this for me, I shall give you what you've been desiring."

"Let me guess, you'll try to kill me if I fail?" the vampire beamed, revealing his sharp teeth. "Besides, the contract says-"

"SILENCE!" Aku shrieked, forcing his bounty hunter to shut his trap. "I only hired you to slay the samurai and take his soul, but that boy is just as big an issue for me. Besides, my arena's only rule is to go all out no matter what. Now have fun with the rest of these fools!"

The vampire smirked before he departed, leaving Aku with a smile of his own.

* * *

**(Information: Train with Jack!)**

**(Battle Music: Challenge of the Samurai)**

The group conversation concluded with Wakko asking Jack if he could train him and the Gems for the upcoming tournament, to which the samurai readily complied. Thanks to years of training under various teachers, Jack proved to be quite a match for the boy. "I see you are still a novice at this." the time-traveling warrior observed as Wakko's Keyblade collided with his katana.

"Well, this is only the fifth world I've visited on my journey." Wakko responded. "I'm learning some new moves along the way, but it's mostly magic spells I can cast with the Keyblade."

"Well, allow me to teach you something new." Jack declared, immediately jumping up in the air and preparing to strike with his sword. But Wakko parried on pure reflexive instinct followed by a strike at Jack's torso and thus, he earned himself a new ability. "Hey, I just blocked it!"

"Good to see you learn something new Wakko." Peridot congratulated the boy.

**(Level Up: Wakko - Counterattack)**

"Attention combatants. Please report to the stadium, for the tournament is about to begin." an announcer declared in a high-pitched voice. "You wouldn't want to keep my mast-aa waiting!"

"Well, break a leg kids!" the Scotsman wished Wakko, Peridot and Lapis luck as the five of them stepped onto a lift that elevated them to the field of battle.

* * *

**Aku's Arena: The Arena**

"I go from one of Aku's greatest warriors to a mere spectator. What a sorry fate I have been consigned to." the announcer Demongo snarled in disgust, muffled by the cheering crowds as Wakko, Peridot and Lapis were lifted into the battleground. "Greetings loyal spectators!" the demon immediately changed his tune. "Let us welcome into our great overlord's stadium: these three nobodies! May their challengers have mercy on them!" he commentated. "My mast-aa is waiting you three! AAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wakko could spot Jack and the Scotsman watching the three of them from a dugout in the arena. "Like I said, break a leg!" the Scotsman called out among the cheering.

"Something tells me we're in for some of our toughest fights yet." Peridot muttered, summoning her Robonoids to aid in combat. "Be sharp you guys."

"We can get through this together!" Lapis declared. "Right Wakko?"

"You said it honey." Wakko winked at the taller Gem, causing her to blush in annoyance.

"Let the carnage," Demongo began. "BEGIN!"

* * *

**The Preliminaries**

For the first round of the preliminaries, their opponents were a simple group of Shadows and Blue Rhapsodies. "Okay, this should be pretty easy." Peridot said as she unleashed her Robonoids on the Heartless. "I'll keep the Blue Rhapsodies at bay! You two can take care of the Shadows!"

Wakko and Lapis nodded at her and then each other before taking on the weaker beasts, earning the three their first win.

For the second round, their opponents were the same kinds of Heartless, but there were more Shadows this time around. They all went down pretty easily as well.

The third round was against five Blue Rhapsodies and five Red Nocturnes, which was the first real challenge the group faced. Through trial and error, they managed to find a way to defeat the Heartless and moved onto round four.

"Hm, they seem to be too good at this." Aku pondered while stroking his fiery beard. "I need their foes to be tougher! Bring me stronger Heartless!"

The preliminaries continued on with more Heartless pitted against Wakko and friends. However come the final round of the preliminaries, Aku zapped down to the middle of the arena to make an announcement. "Perhaps little animal, I've been going a little too easy on you." he sneered at Wakko. "Thus for this final round of the preliminary tournament, I have decided to bring back a foe that a certain samurai might find familiar."

The top of the arena was covered with a large dome and the lights were completely shut off. "Ladies and gentlemen, I bring to you the Warrior of the Night, the Shinobi!" Aku boomed. In response, a black humanoid shape blending in perfectly with the darkness with red eyes emerged and unsheathed its matching colored katana. "Good luck boy, you're going to need it!" the demon cackled loudly before he became one with the darkened coliseum.

* * *

**(Information: Defeat the Shinobi!)**

"Okay, stay sharp everyone!" Peridot ordered. "How?! It's completely dark in here!" Lapis exclaimed before the Shinobi struck her from behind.

"Lapis!" Wakko cried, swiftly dodging the mechanical ninja and making his way to Jack in the dugout. "Hey Jack, Aku says you faced this guy before. Can you give us any tips on how to beat him?"

"It is quite simple really." Jack advised the boy. "You must find a way to bring light back to the arena to expose this foe."

"I think we know just the spell for that." Peridot realized as she summoned her Thunder Robonoid. "Come on now little guy, THUNDER!"

The yellow drone launched a lightning bolt into the air that exploded and briefly gave light to the stadium, allowing Peridot to use her new Robonoid Storm attack where she sent out all her robots at once against the Shinobi. "Now guys!"

The other two immediately charged to help Peridot and swarmed the Shinobi at once. The robot ninja could barely comprehend all three of them at once to the point where it's systems started failing and then after one final hit from Wakko, it exploded.

**(Level Up: Wakko - Thunder)**

**(Level Up: Peridot - Attack Increase)**

**(Level Up: Lapis - Defense Increase)**

* * *

"And the winners of the preliminary tournament are Wakko, Peridot and Lapis!" the announcer declared, and the crowd started cheering for the trio while Jack and the Scotsman applauded.

"Well done you three." Jack declared with a smile.

"Yeah, you did spot-on!" the Scotsman added before letting out a loud laugh.

"Thank you all!" Wakko stated gratefully. "I'd like to thank the Academy, and all the little people that helped us along the way!"

"Okay, that's enough." Peridot chuckled before she and Lapis dragged Wakko away from the arena.

* * *

"Those three are cleaning out the competition!" Aku snarled in frustration, and then he turned to a few scientists in front of him. "You, get to work on their next foes!"

"But master, what about that vampire you hired?" one of the scientists nervously asked his master.

"He shall be saved for the final round of the Aku Cup." Aku boomed. "And if he fails, I have a little back-up plan in mind. HAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Mr. Poopybutthole's Journal**

**Jack**: _A brave samurai wielding a magic sword who was sent to a dystopian future ruled by the monstrous Aku. Now he seeks to return to the past and stop Aku from spreading his evil across the world._ **Jack made it his mission to get back to the past in Samurai Jack (2001)**. _Voiced by: Phil LaMarr (English), Takashi Ukaji (Japanese)_

**The Scotsman**: _A good friend of Jack and his polar opposite. When Aku first opened his arena, the Scotsman didn't hesitate to become one of its best fighters._ **Scotsman first played his bagpipes in Samurai Jack (2001)**. _Voiced by: John DiMaggio (English), Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese)_

**Aku**: _The fearsome Shapeshifting Master of Darkness who rules this world that wants to prevent Jack from returning home to undo his tyranny. He created the arena to distract the samurai from his quest and even had a hired gun to help take him out._ **Aku unleashed an unspeakable evil in Samurai Jack (2001)**. _Voiced by: Greg Baldwin (English), Bunta Sugawara (Japanese)_

**The Shinobi: **A robot ninja that blends into the shadows. Originally built by Aku's scientists to destroy Jack, the Shinobi was obliterated thanks to the samurai using light to his advantage. But now it returns for a rematch. **The Shinobi faded from black in Samurai Jack (2001).**


End file.
